Love Alone
by sunfir3
Summary: Bella and Jasper have unexpectedly found themselves working together for the Volturi. Will their past with the Cullen's be an issue or will they learn to work together before time is up?
1. Chapter 1

**Characters strictly belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'm only borrowing Bella and Jasper for the time being. Enjoy (:**

**A/N: This is a short chapter but it's on purpose. Please don't worry about all the ambiguity. It will all be explained in the next 3 to 4 chapters which will be worth the wait. If you have any thoughts or just plain ole want to write me something nice feel free to review the story.**

**-Maria**

* * *

><p><strong>Short Prologue<strong>

"So what will it be?"

"I want a new life," Bella said, "I want to forget about them."

Bella looked up and met Aro's brilliant red eyes. Once upon a time those red eyes would have sent chills down her spin. Once upon a time felt like an eternity ago.

Aro nodded, a small smile matching the sparkle in his eye.

It had been decided, Bella Swan was finally moving on.

**10 years later**

Bella hated being left out from important meetings. She was Aro's fucken shield for fucks sakes! Was he insane? She tried to gauge the thoughts from Jane and Alec. Every so often she wished she had Edwards power of mind reading. Bella quickly snapped out of that train of thought, or train wreck. She was already stressed to a breaking point, no need to add unwanted things to the pile of crap accumulating on Bella's back.

Jane was staring daggers at her, no doubt wishing she could inflict pain upon Bella but alas Jane had learned nothing over the past 10 years. Alec stood still as a statue next to his twin sister. Bella liked Alec, he was kind and smart. Unlike his sister he actually had a sense of humor, one that challenged that of Emmet's. Bella inwardly cringed, she didn't purposely think of them very often but sometimes she could not help it. Especially on days like these.

Neither sibling paid Bella much attention. She paced the room, not a common activity for a vampire as she waited and waited. She kept telling herself the only reason Aro was keeping her away was because he was dealing with a harmless vampire and having her there would be a waste of her time. But then why make Bella stay in this god awful room with Jane and Alec guarding her?

"This is ridiculous I'm going to Aro," Bella stopped her pacing and marched over to the double doors but Alec and Jane stepped in and stopped her progress. "Really?" Bella said simply. She challenged the siblings with her honey colored eyes. There's may have been a sparkling red but the fury and impatience in Bella's made them take a tentative step back. They continued to stop her progress even though Bella insisted on getting through.

"Bella," Alec said firmly, "I know you want to protect him, but trust me when I say he is in no danger."

"He is my maker I must protect him-" Bella started but was interrupted by Jane.

"Exactly! He is your maker, obey." Bella imagined squeezing Jane's head so hard that her eyes would bulged out, instead Bella didn't even look at her. At that exact moment a scream pierced the castle. Their heads shot upwards towards the noise. Whoever it was had been male and that was enough for Bella. She had finally snapped. She took advantage of the distraction and pushed pass Alec and Jane. She ran at vampire speed to the chamber the brothers were in and broke through the doors not bothering with the handles. She instinctively searched for her maker and spotted him in his normal seat in-between Caius and Marcus.

She started walking towards Aro to asses any damage when she saw something that made her stop in her tracks. A few feet ahead of her, on his back and panting was…

"Jasper?"

* * *

><p><strong>Review please :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Characters strictly belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'm only borrowing Bella and Jasper for the time being. Enjoy (:**

**Jasper**

* * *

><p>Jasper maneuvered over the squirming pieces of dead vampires. He tried avoiding the heads of the ones he had turned, trained, then torn to pieces. He walked for a few minutes, dodging the snapping vampire heads when he finally found the one he was looking for.<p>

He picked her up by her short unruly hair and held her head at arms length. Jasper took out his lighter and lit the tips of her short locks. Maria could not speak but she pleaded with her eyes.

"It's over Maria, no more wars," her dark brown hair burned and he threw her head into the pile of vampire remains, "no more pain." The piles of vampire began to burn in front of him. A part of him felt relieved and joyous, another part of him; a much smaller part mourned the death of his maker.

He turned to leave but was met with a shocking surprise, he was not alone. The pain radiating off the vampire remains had hushed all other feelings. He had not taken notice of the vampires in the clearing. And fuck him sideways there were many. He was screwed, the Volturi had finally found him.

"Come," one of them said. He was tall and dark haired. His red eyes burned with concentration. Jasper did not feel anger from any of the vampires in the clearing. There were 6 curious and determined vampires. The one who had spoken to him was clearly in charge though.

Jasper walked over to the group with his head held high, if he was going to die then he would die with his dignity. The very little of it that he still had.

He stopped in front of the vampire who had spoken to him, "My name is Demetri," he looked over Jasper's shoulder and onto the pile of burning vampires, "is your maker dead?" Jasper nodded, "Are you Jasper Cullen?"

Jasper flinched, "No, I am Jasper Whitlock. I have not been a Cullen in 10 years," he made sure to let them hear the venom in his words.

Demetri looked at the vampires flanking him regarding them silently. Jasper felt their determination and curiosity pick up. A blonde women in the back of the group spoke then, "Demetri, lets have the brothers deal with him."

Demetri did not speak for a while. Jasper could feel his conflict with this suggestion but in the end he felt his resignation.

"Very well. You live one more day, Whitlock."

**Volterra**

Jasper was surrounded by the guard while waiting for the brothers to make their entrance. He knew the Volturi through stories from other vampires. He knew they were vampire royalty and they either liked you or…they didn't. If they didn't, chances were you never went back to your old life.

He still felt no anger coming from the guard. Instead the determination had increased and the curiosity had been replaced by amusement and impatience.

No one told him what to expect or what to do, so Jasper waited. He knew he would die. He had gone back to Maria after all, he had created an army. He trained them to fight and kill humans. There was no point in keeping him alive now. He was strangely alright with that. He had waited too long to die, he wanted it to be over.

The determination picked up in the room suddenly and the guard visibly straightened up. Then the Volturi entered.

They were dressed in capes and expensive vintage suits which made Jasper restrain his urge to laugh, classy. They must have been turned in their 30's or 40's because Jasper had never met a vampire who looked old but the first vampire to sit down was for lack of a better word, worn. Could a vampire develop stress wrinkles? He had long hair and dark red eyes. Not nearly black yet.

The second brother who sat down was by far the tallest and gloomiest of the three. Had Jasper been human he could have fallen to the floor in agony. How could anyone live with that kind of pain? His face showed no sorrow or loss. He seemed, bored at best. Whatever this man had gone through it had been horrible. Jasper quickly tried to move on to the last brother.

The last was blonde and paler than most vampires. His eyes were the brightest red Jasper had ever seen. He had a small smirk and Jasper didn't like it one bit. His amusement was the strongest in the room but what terrified Jasper was that he also felt victorious. He was getting his way somehow and it was all directed at Jasper.

The first brother cleared his throat, not that it was necessary and began, "Mr. Whitlock, Demetri tells me you killed your coven, is that right?"

Jasper nodded. The army he had built with Maria was the farthest thing from a coven. But coven was a better word than army.

"He also tells me you killed your maker. Is that right?"

He nodded again.

The brother was quiet for a moment and then continued, "You have done my brothers and I a great favor." Jasper looked up and met the brother's gaze. "I am Aro, this is Marcus," he pointed to his right, "this is Caius" he pointed to his left.

Jasper nodded and frowned when the anticipation in the room skyrocketed. He had a feeling he was either going to die very soon or something equally as bad.

"You understand you did a very, very bad thing don't you Jasper?" Aro said. He had a smirk plastered on his face. Much like the one Caius was sporting. Jasper nodded. "You have caused us much…" he was trying to find the right word, "frustration."

What the fuck? Jasper thought. Frustration? Were they serious? Just a minute ago Aro had told him he had done them a great favor. Jasper didn't say anything, although Aro clearly paused for a response or a reaction.

Aro continued as if there had not been an awkward silence, "Jasper do you know where the Cullen's are?" Jasper stiffened and he was about to answer when Aro interrupted him, "We sent a member of the Volturi to your, ah what is it that it was? Coven…yes…coven to evaluate the situation. He did not return. We sent him to Texas 6 months ago. When he did not come back to the castle like he was told to do we tried to reach out to Carlisle. You see we had information that a member of his "family" had gone out and made himself a coven. We were hoping Carlisle had not turned on us.

We spoke and he insisted no one in his family would build an army and try to expose the vampiric life to humans." Jasper hoped he wasn't projecting because all he could see was red, he was sure his nostrils would be flaring and his face would be crimson from anger if he been human. "We like Carlisle very much Jasper, maybe we could call him and he could convince us to spare your life-"

"I'd rather rot in hell," Jasper said sure that he really was projecting now. He could feel Aro's amusement break through his own anger. He wanted this to be over, and soon.

"You understand you must be punished," it wasn't a question. Aro stood and walked over to a still as rock Jasper. He touched Jasper's cheek and closed his eyes. Jasper knew from other vampires that Aro could see each and every thought a vampire had ever had by simply touching them. Aro stood there for a couple of minutes seemingly peaceful. But Jasper could feel his emotions, there were so many Jasper could not pick one out and identify it. He wondered for a minute if he was feeling his own emotions from years and years ago, or if they were in fact Aro's.

When Aro was done they stared at each other. Aro calm and quiet. Jasper vulnerable and resigned to expect death.

"You will not die today Jasper," Aro walked back to his seat, next to a bored Marcus and a smiling Caius, "but you will be punished the only way we can truly hurt you…" he trailed off and looked at Marcus. Marcus made eye contact with Jasper for the first time and the next thing Jasper knew he was on the ground withering and screaming in pain. How could someone walk around feeling so much sorrow all the time? Never in all of Jasper's existence had he ever felt such a strong feeling of loss and anguish. Every awful thought of abandonment and feeling like he wasn't worth anything resurfaced and attacked him like hot knifes to his chest and arms and legs. Marcus's pain was physically and emotionally painful. Jasper's world was stopping, he felt like the light had vanished from it. The torture only lasted a few seconds because in the next moment Jasper's world truly did stop.

He must have been hallucinating. Marcus' pain had been so strong, surely Jasper was imagining it.

"Jasper?" she said.

"Bella?" he whispered back.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, it helps an awful lot :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Characters strictly belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'm only borrowing Bella and Jasper for the time being. Enjoy (:**

**A/N: This chapter will hold Bella's POV as well as Jasper's. I tried my hardest not to be redundant and only touch on the important things from Jasper's POV so please don't hate me too much. I know there is still much that needs to be said regarding their current situations and how they got to be there but I promise to make the wait worth it.**

**Also THANK YOU so much for reviewing and adding my story to your favorites and alerts. It means the world to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

Impossible. This wasn't happening. Bella looked from the brothers to Jasper who was still on the floor, to Aro and back to Jasper. She must have been hallucinating. But vampires don't hallucinate.

Her pull to see if her maker was uninjured was stronger than her urge to know why a Cullen was in the same room as her. Bella ran to her maker and knelt as his feet, "Aro, is there a problem? Do you need my assistance?"

Aro reached for Bella's hands and she provided them for him immediately, "Bella dear I believe you've met Jasper?" Bella ignored Jasper for the moment, but she did hear him get up. She could sense Jane and Alec covering the entrance, or what was left of it. She was also aware of the guard moving in. They knew she was not to be messed around with, Aro would not have chosen just anyone to be his shield. And Bella was pissed.

Aro being in the same room with Jasper Cullen is the equivalent of suicide. These idiots had willing separated Bella and Aro.

"Bella everything is fine," he said probably realizing her inner turmoil starting. He let go of her and turned to address the room, "you are all dismissed, Jane-Alec stay where you are." Bella turned in time to see the room clear at a human speed. She could sense their displeasure to leaving. Bunch of gossip fucks. Did they not have better things to do? Where they not part of a coven in charge of the rest of the vampire world? She growled and in a blink of the eye the room was clear.

"What is this Aro?" Bella was usually not so forward with her maker in public and in the presence of…whatever Jasper was but she needed answers, "please tell me that this," she pointed at Jasper, "has nothing to do with me."

"Bella, Bella, Bella…" he sighed looking for all intents and purposes like an old man, "you are so full of anger and resentment towards these people," he said gesturing towards Jasper. "When you came to us we believed that taking your human life would enhance your shield and we hoped that one day you would find a place in our world where you could be happy. You were already so familiar with vampires. Instead you chose Carlisle's way of life and you have been reluctant to search for my physical shield."

"You know why I won't kill humans Aro, you knew that before changing me," she heaved and stepped closer, "as for your physical shield, you don't need one. You have me, am I not enough anymore?"

Aro stood and took Bella by the hands. Red eyes stared into honey, "Bella dear, my brother's and I have lived far longer than any one being should live. We have seen destruction, plagues, and death far more than we have seen love and happiness. You made an old vampire like me believe that there is hope for…happiness." Aro glanced at Marcus but Marcus ignored him. He sighed, "we have decided we want to experience more love and happiness. Jasper's memories of you, as a human have given us hope-"

"Whatever you saw in his memories was anything but happiness," Bella took her hands away from Aro and took a step back, "they lied to me, they pretended to be my family and then they left me to die."

"Bella," Aro said shaking his head, "I have one last mission for you."

"No," Bella instantly shook her head, she could feel the venom in her eyes, "You can't do this to me Aro, I can't…I won't."

"I need a physical shield Bella," Aro began, ignoring Bella's pained expression, "Only you can find him or her and you must Bella. It's an order."

Bella looked down, already resigned. How could she disobey her maker? Her savor? "How long?"

"One year," Aro glided towards her, cupped her cheek and made her look at him, "As part of Jasper's punishment, he will accompany you and do as you say. If you have nothing within a year," he paused taking an unnecessary breath and said, "you will no longer be a part of the guard."

Bella shut her eyes and stopped breathing. She could feel the hole in her heart that had numbed so long ago with her change open again, "However, if you are successful, my brother's and I would open our doors to you Bella."

"But you won't need me anymore," Bella said.

"We still want you, but we want you to be happy…" Marcus said. Everyone stared at Marcus in shock. "This is for your own good Bella, we hope you will find a better life while searching for this shield."

"I won't," Bella said, "But I will do as you say Aro."

**Jasper**

Her voice, her face, her presence. Impossible. This could not be the same Bella from Forks. The one from 10 years ago. The weak human who was fragile emotionally and physically. The one who was head over heals for the uptight know it all, Edward. Jasper must have been hallucinating but vampires don't hallucinate.

She was here in the same room as Jasper and the Volturi. Bella the fucken vampire.

Part of Jasper was registering what Aro and Bella were saying. Another part of him had taken notice of how the mood in the room had changed. When Bella burst through the doors every vampire in the room had taken a step closer. Alertness and fear surrounded the chamber in a suffocating cloud. It took Jasper a while to block out most of it.

_These vampires actually feared Bella?_

Aro dismissed the guard except for Alec and Jane who were standing behind Jasper. He was not foolish enough to think he could out run the Volturi. Jasper noticed the guard moving at a human speed and at that same moment he heard a noise he never thought he would hear. Bella growled. Fuck. The guard disappeared and Bella resumed her rant, pointing fingers at Jasper and letting out her frustrations. When Bella pointed at Jasper he cringed realizing the only thing he could feel from her was pure white hot rage.

"Bella…" Aro sighed, "you were so full of anger and resentment when you came to us. We believed that taking your human life would enhance your shield and we hoped that one day you would find a place in our world where you could be happy. Instead you chose Carlisle's way of life and you have been reluctant to search for my physical shield."

Jasper took a moment to absorb what Aro had just said. They took her human life? She chose Carlisle's vegetarian lifestyle? What had happened? What the fuck was going on?

Time slowed down for Jasper, he tried to really look at this creature demanding answers from the three most powerful vampires he had ever known. He didn't miss the way Aro and Bella spoke to each other. At first when Bella kneeled at his feet, Jasper could almost believe they had brainwashed Bella into submission. To anyone else that's what it may have looked like but Jasper could feel Bella's love and devotion to Aro. He could feel Aro's trust and his own fatherly love towards Bella. Their relationship was purely platonic. But how in the world had that occurred? How had Bella come to known the Volturi in the first place?

No one ever mentioned the Volturi around Bella as far as Jasper remembered. Had Carlisle or Edward mentioned them in passing? And where were the Cullen's now? Was Edward here? No…

"They lied to me, they pretended to be my family and then they left me to die."

Jasper could not believe what he was hearing. They left her? How could they? They had shunned Jasper for attacking her, he could understand that. But then why leave her? When? Jasper had too many questions and no answers.

"Bella," Aro said shaking his head, "I have one last mission for you."

"No," Bella instantly shook her head, Jasper could feel her desperation, the pain and rejection nearly brought him to his knees, "You can't do this to me Aro, I can't…I won't."

Why was Aro insisting on having a shield? No, a physical shield because Bella referred to herself as shield too. It was the only thing that had made sense throughout this whole ordeal. The Cullen's had known Bella would have a power given the possibility of Edward agreeing to her change. Edward could not read her mind. Maybe she was a mental shield. Could Aro read her thoughts? Jasper doubted it.

"I need a physical shield Bella," Aro said, "Only you can find him or her and you must Bella. It's an order."

"How long?" Bella said looking anywhere but at the brothers or Jasper.

"One year," Aro cupped her cheek and made Bella look him in the eye, "As part of Jasper's punishment, he will accompany you and do as you say. If you have nothing within a year," he paused, taking an unnecessary breath and said, "you will no longer be a part of the guard."

Jasper tried to control his knees once again. Bella was absolutely devastated. Her pain and turmoil were growing stronger by the second. When Aro told her she would not be part of the guard any longer, were she to come back empty handed, her feelings of abandonment became staggering. Jasper had no idea what had happened with the Cullen's but he didn't doubt for a minute that these feelings were only a dim shadow of what she felt when her 'family' had left her. Whatever had happened 10 years ago had drastically altered Bella Swan forever.

Jasper could only hope to survive the next year with this new Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review (:<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm moving the story along and getting out more information for you to understand what is happening. I have such amazing things in store for this story so please keeping reviewing and reading. (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

Bella stormed out of the chamber, pushing Alec and Jane aside with vampire force. She heard Jane fall then growl as she tried to come after Bella, "Let it go Jane," she heard Alec say.

Bella was pissed off and hungry, she wouldn't have minded a little brawl with Jane, but she kept walking and ignored her. She needed to feed desperately. Rarely did she ever let herself go this long without feeding but the last two weeks had been hectic. Aro and the brother's had kept her busy and now she knew why. She hoped she did not run into any of the humans coming in for 'lunch'. She knew she could control herself but she had to be careful.

Her feet carried her outside the castle and into the grounds where she ran to the forest the brother's had planted just for her. The Volturi really were unbelievable. At the moment however, all Bella could do was picture each of their faces on the red deer she spotted. She took Aro down first. She broke his neck and drank him dry in a blink of an eye.

Aro had taken the role of Bella's surrogate father since Charlie…oh Charlie. Bella shook her head and rubbed her eyes since she could no longer wipe tears away. She had never cried enough for Charlie and now she couldn't properly grief. She had not had time too, and now all she had left was just that, time. Now the one man she looked up to with a fatherly sense had turned his back on her. Bella had been so stupid to believe the Volturi could be family. They're cold hearted greedy men who wish to…oh who was Bella kidding?

With an angry burst of energy she took down Marcus. She drank slower this time, letting the deer tremble in her arms. Or maybe it was her who was trembling. She knew she couldn't hate the Volturi. She had made her bed and now she had to find a way to lay in it. She was done being the weak Bella everyone had come to know her as when she was human. She couldn't keep blaming the world and everyone in it for her problems. The Volturi had taken her in when law clearly stated she should have been killed. Bella knew that they only took her in because Aro could not read her mind. They hoped Bella would transform into this amazing vampire who could physically shield them. Alas Bella had not. But they did not undermine her shield. It had come in handy many times.

Bella was transformed in a moment when she held so much anger and pain. Her resentment had only increased since her transformation. It had become a part of her vampire personality. Aro often joked that they had accidentally made a very angry vampire. He didn't believe a vampire retained the personality they had died with. Bella on the other hand disagreed. Her personality had been both a blessing and a curse. She was feared within the guard but when a dangerous vampire needed taking care of, she was the one to call. She was the most well trained vampire in the guard. For that she had to thank the Volturi.

She took off running again looking for a good candidate to place Caius' face on. She had never liked him and almost always fought with Aro and Marcus when she refused to protect him with her mental shield. He had been against her change since the beginning and for a few years argued that Bella's way of life was rouge and distasteful to the Volturi. They had a reputation to follow after all. Caius resembled a snotty teenage girl in High School and Bella had a history with those that she had hoped she wouldn't have to repeat in her vampire life. He wanted her out of the guard for good. Preferably dead. It seemed that he was getting his chance to put Bella in the position to get killed off.

Bella huffed and puffed but her hunger was far from sated. She spotted her favorite trail that would lead her deeper into the forest. That part of the forest had been here before her so she decided it was time to revisit. Maybe she could take down a Jasper bear.

Jasper. Bella had so many questions. How in the world had he come to be here? What had he done to need a punishment? She didn't know Jasper well when they both shared time with the Cullen's. Edward told her he had the hardest time with their lifestyle so he kept her far away from him. He used to have beautiful blonde hair and honey colored eyes. But he traded that in for short dark hair and haunting red irises.

Bella made sure to write down everything she wanted to remember before her change, and even though it pained her to remember the Cullen's she still wrote down everything she could remember about them.

She had written about Jasper too. Of course, how could she forget the mysterious Cullen who could feel everyone's emotions? The one who had this sort of magical agility that not even her beloved Edward could match with his speed. She remembered writing everything she could about the night he had told her she was worth it, in the hotel room with Alice. And more that suddenly held more meaning and value to her. It would be hard going back to those notes now.

Especially since it had all been lies. Emmet's brotherly love, Esme's concern and care. Carlisle's advice. Jasper's words. Alice's friendship. Edwards love. Bella sped up and stopped almost immediately when the wind shifted. She caught the scent of a Marsican brown bear only a mile away. She took off in the opposite direction of the blowing wind and wondered which face she should put on the bear. Not Rosalie. Out of all the Cullen's Bella felt the least resentment towards her. She had been honest with Bella from the beginning. But Bella was meant to be a vampire, only not with them.

Maybe Jasper. For bringing back all the memories she had stored away tightly. For making her feel like she was losing her family again. For making her realize she had not moved on yet. Not quite.

She broke through a line of trees and into a clearing below a high set of rocks. She climbed them slowly and quietly, not wanting to startle the sleeping bear. She could hear the loud snores and the beat of her heart. She was going to make this fast, she was going to break her neck and suck her dry until Bella felt so heavy she would feel like bursting. She jumped onto the ledge of the cave without a sound and started walking forward.

The cave was dark and cold. Had she been human she would have had to creep in deeper to see the actual bear. But Bella had not been a human in 10 years and her honey colored eyes could see with a brilliant clarity now. She was about to pounce when the wind shifted again and she caught two new scents close by.

She dived off the cave and back into the clearing without a sound. She ran behind the line of trees in time to see two small cubs wrestle their way onto the clearing she had stood only seconds earlier in. Their infant growl's awoke the sleeping mother bear. As soon as she stuck her head out the cave she caught Bella's lingering scent and sprinted her way towards the cubs. She didn't stay to see the family run away…she was just like Victoria and James. Monsters, trying to tear families apart. Bella took off and brought down 3 more red deer before deciding she couldn't avoid Jasper forever.

A year was fifteen minutes for a vampire and this vampire's time was running out.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please, it would make my day (:<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Characters strictly belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'm only borrowing Bella and Jasper for the time being. Enjoy (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper<strong>

Bella stormed out of the room in such a haste that she brought down the two behind Jasper. Jane and Alec wrestled until Jasper could tell Bella was no longer in the castle. Her emotions had been so strong by the end that she had left a residue of emotions in the room.

"Would you like to join us for lunch Jasper?" Aro said, "You might find it difficult to eat with Bella around for the next year." He smiled and waved at Jane and Alec. They disappeared somewhere Jasper could not see. Then he heard the heart beats and felt the curious emotions of the tourists. Their excited chatter got louder the closer they came, "You may want to take advantage of this opportunity Jasper."

"I haven't tasted human blood in two months," Jasper said. Of course Aro knew this, having read Jasper's thoughts earlier. He wasn't surprised that Aro would try to tempt him. His eyes were still red, and they would continue to be for a long while. He had haunted humans for ten years after all and now he had to somehow get over his demons.

Aro frowned and turned his attention to the arrivals instead. Jasper turned around to find a group of 15 or so humans wondering into the room. Their curiosity spiked when they saw the broken double doors and the four vampires in the room. Jasper had to leave now before their panic surfaced the moment they realized they were not there to view the fancy tapestries and take charming photos of the castle. He found Jane and Alec behind the group and made his way over to them.

"I can't be here," he addressed both of them but only Alec spoke up.

"I have already fed today so follow me," they took off, leaving Jane behind. Jasper turned around in time to see the brother's stand and make their way over to the group of humans. Alec sped up and Jasper followed closely. "When did you last feed?" Alec asked.

"Four days ago," they stopped just outside a wooden door three stories below from where the brother's were currently enjoying their lunch.

"If you need to hunt before you leave," he opened the door and Jasper stuck his head out and saw a vast expanse of land that went on for miles and miles, "you can hunt in Bella's grounds."

"You're fucking kidding me," Jasper said sticking his head back in.

Alec smiled and shook his head, "I wish."

Alec guided Jasper one story back up. He followed rather cautiously behind him, keeping a distance. He didn't know where he was taking him, but as long as Jasper stayed away from the upper level of the castle where he could still hear the Volturi feasting, he was fine. Then again he was in the Volturi's lair, natural instincts told him to keep his eyes open.

They came to a stop at a beautiful set of double doors. None of the doors they had passed on their way up had had such an attention to detail. They were white with carved images of pines and wet land trees. It took Jasper a moment but when he caught on he gasped in realization. They were trees you could find in Washington.

"This is Bella's room?" he asked Alec. Alec nodded and proceed to open both doors. Jasper didn't know what he expected to find, but whatever it COULD have been, was definitely not what it WAS. The room held a simple four poster bed, a white desk, and a vase with white flowers. Bella was really into white and simple.

"She doesn't spend much time here-" Alec started to say but he was caught off by Bella bursting in behind them. She was so fast Jasper didn't even catch her emotions…wait…Jasper couldn't feel her anymore. His eyes widened and for a moment he almost panicked. Then his super fast vampire brain turned on and he remembered Bella was a shield. Surely she could block him as well…right?

"I don't spend time here because I'm always working hard to keep the brother's happy," Bella said moving over to another set of double doors that she opened to reveal another room filled with clothes. "Isn't that right Alec?" she turned around and gave Alec a small smile. Jasper wasn't sure if it was real or fake. Much of the day made him seriously question his sanity and his perception of what was now actually occurring or maybe what he was imagining. After all he was in Bella Swan's room. Bella the vampire.

As soon as the smile had come it had left. Jasper only felt contentment and excitement coming from Alec, so he had to assume the smile was genuine. Much like the smile had come and gone so had nice Bella. She returned to the room with a duffel bag in hand and a stone cold stare. She had ignored Jasper since coming in so her stare was directed at Alec. Jasper felt him straighten up and his alertness stir.

"Get Mr. Cullen a few shirts and jeans, along with a winter jacket and our passports," Bella said walking back into her closet. She grabbed clothes from certain spots, looked at them, either shook her head and put it back or took it with her and stuffed it in her duffel bag. Apparently there were things that never changed, like Bella's indecisiveness when it came to clothes and fashion.

Jasper knew he should keep his mouth shut but he was straight out of Maria's army and in Maria's army no one referred to him as Mr. Cullen. He guessed his only excuse was that old habits die hard…and slowly, when he spoke up and said, "My name is Jasper Whitlock."

Bella turned around abruptly and gave him a death glare that would go down in history. Jasper could feel Alec's nervousness next to him and his anxiousness to leave. Bella approached the pair and fixed her glare on Jasper but spoke to Alec, "Get him some contacts as well."

Alec stood still for a moment too long and Bella turned her attentions to him instead. With a raised eyebrow she said, "Or shall I do it?"

Jasper felt Alec's fear escalate but it disappeared quickly along with Alec himself as he rushed out of the room to most likely do as Bella asked. Or demanded. It was hard for Jasper to see this Bella being demanding and scaring a vampire who was clearly older than her. Was being Aro's shield like royalty around here?

Bella returned to packing and steadily ignoring Jasper. He felt awkward and unprepared. Bella was bluntly walking around him picking up things and putting them in her duffel bag like she wasn't in the same room with the man who had possibly ruined her life.

And Jasper still couldn't feel her emotions. He had never met anyone that could just block him like that. It was unnerving and he finally understood how Edward had felt all those years ago.

"Bella," Jasper said trying to start communication. Any sort of interaction would be a step forward. Bella continued to ignore him and pack. He wasn't even sure where she found space to put things in anymore. "Bella please, there are some things I want to say before we do whatever we are being sent to do."

Bella slowed and looked up only momentarily from her packing to let him know he could speak. He wasn't sure if that's what it meant or perhaps it was a warning for him to shut up. He took it as 'go ahead'.

"Bella, I don't know what happened or how you ended up here but you have to know that I take full responsibility for everything horrible you must have been through, I apologize," Jasper hung his head low and waited for her lashing.

Jasper heard Bella stop packing and move closer to him. He raised his head and found a confused Bella? He really didn't know if that face held confusion or curiosity. Damn her stupid shield.

"Surely you're not taking all the blame Jasper?" she said. She stared into his red eyes for a moment then said, "Or maybe you are, but you weren't the only one who left."

It was Jasper's turn to be filled with confusion and curiosity. Before he could explain Bella interrupted him, "As little as I knew you, I still considered you every bit as much of my family as any other Cullen. You all left me and for that I don't think I could ever forgive you so your apology is not accepted." She turned around and walked back into her closet only to return with another duffle bag in hand, "However if you have been ordered to do as I say for the next year, we must come to some sort of neutral emotional compromise. So I won't have the urge to tear you limb from limb until I'm satisfied that you have felt the extent of my emotional turmoil for the past ten years."

Jasper was speechless. He honestly didn't know where to start to try to understand what she had just said. "Bella, you do understand I couldn't be around you, right?" he asked.

Bella stopped half way to her second trip into the closet and turned around slowly. This time confusion was written all over her face. Confusion and hurt. Oh boy.

"No of course not!" she yelled, "You couldn't be around the pathetic little human who stuck out like a sore thumb in your perfect family!" she advanced towards Jasper in a menacing manner which made him take a step back, "you all couldn't even say goodbye! I was that worthless to you.…you are ALL worthless to me now." She returned to her packing quite aggressively and to ignoring him. Jasper only stood by watching, too shocked to even move. Where the hell had that come from?

"Bella," he said but she ignored him, "Bella," he said again this time moving forward. He was about to reach for her when she moved out of the way and into the closet. He followed her, grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her into the far wall. Major Whitlock just never learned. He was on his back across the room before he could even understand what had hit him. When he jumped back on his feet in a crouch he understood perfectly fine that a very angry Bella had in fact hit him.

Before she could come at him again he spoke, "They told me not to come back! I couldn't put you in my path again after what I did!" She stopped her advance and froze, "Bella I'm sorry…"

"What are you talking about!" She yelled at him in frustration. This time Jasper really did feel her emotions and he nearly found himself on the ground again. She was frustrated and angry, but most of all her betrayal came through with such a blinding force that Jasper found it hard to believe someone could carry that much with them. Aside from Marcus.

"I think you're confusing my leaving, with the Cullen's leaving Bella," He said standing up straight now, "I didn't leave because I wanted too, well I did but there's so much more to it."

"You left with them," she said from her attack position although she didn't sound as sure as she looked, "you're no better than them!"

"No, I'm not any better than them. I'm worse Bella, but I didn't leave WITH them," he said staying where he was. He wanted to comfort her and explain thoroughly but she was too riled up now and he only had himself to blame for that.

Bella stared intently at Jasper. He could feel her skepticism and then he just didn't feel anything at all anymore. She had put her shield back up. Jasper breathed a deep sigh of relief when she dropped her attack position and stood up.

"When did you leave?" she asked slowly. Almost like she already knew the answer but didn't want to hear it anyway.

"The night of your birthday, right after I tried to kill you," he said just as slowly. He saw her eyes widen and heard her gasp.

"Why?" she whispered.

"I smelled your blood," he said dropping his head again. He had been so ashamed back then and ever since he had gotten himself back into the vegetarian lifestyle he remembered Bella's look of panic after she had been thrown into the glass table. "It was everywhere and you smelled so good…I just…I just had to get away, so I ran. I ran until I arrived in Alaska. I don't think I have ever run so fast in all of my vampire life." He approached her slowly but cautiously, he wouldn't try to stop her if she took out all her rage on him, "It was nearly morning by the time I had finished hunting and I was about to go back to Forks to beg for your forgiveness when I got a call."

He wasn't sure if he should proceed. He didn't know how comfortable the rest of the conversation would be and if memory served him right, it had not been a comfortable conversation then so it most likely wouldn't be one now.

"From who?" she asked eagerly.

"Edward," he said almost comically quiet, "He told me not to bother coming back. That you had understood why I had acted the way I had but that you preferred not to see me again." Jasper stopped when he saw Bella's blank expression. "Bella-"

"Continue," she said in that same demanding voice she had used with Alec but her face deceived her. She was hurt.

"Uh…I wanted to talk to Alice and make sure that's what you really wanted but she never picked up my calls and never answered my text's." He stopped again, remembering how betrayed he had felt. His own wife had not even bothered with him. He knew Alice had not been his mate, but it had been love and he thought that stood for something. He looked at Bella and saw a pained expression. She was abandoned by not just her first love but also her family. She had lost her humanity, regardless of whether it had been willingly or not. Her life in Forks, her father and mother. Surely whatever Bella had gone through in the past 10 years alone did not compare to Jasper's betrayal and loss of Alice.

"You have to know that I was angry," he began again, "I had lost everything or so I thought, so I returned to the only place I was held with high regards and a place where simply being a vampire and drinking from humans was normal. I returned to my maker."

Bella nodded in understanding and stayed quiet. She wanted to hear the rest.

"When my maker, Maria turned me into a vampire it was to train and lead armies of vampires. I was the youngest Major in the Confederate Army so naturally I was Maria's Major," he said feeling extremely reluctant to tell Bella the rest of his story. She must have already hated him for the incident at her 18th birthday party. Surely she would want to end him were she to hear the rest.

"Continue," she demanded again.

So he did. He told her about his transformation and about discovering his power. About joining Maria and doing as she asked. Everything about turning vampires and then destroying them, and how that had scarred him in more ways than one. He even told her about making Peter and Charlotte and how they had run away and come back for him. He stopped for a while after telling her about them. He had not only failed himself in the past 10 years but also his true family. Peter and Charlotte had come back for him and for what? So Jasper could go back because he needed to feel important again?

"You went back to being a Major," Bella said, "After my 18th birthday?"

Jasper nodded.

"You must have created quite the army to catch the Volturi's attention. But why didn't they kill you on the spot?" she asked.

Jasper had thought about this a lot since the plane ride from Texas to Volterra, but not until seeing Bella smash into the double doors in the chamber did he really put two and two together. "They knew a Cullen had left Carlisle's coven," Bella flinched at the mention of the Cullen's and Carlisle but Jasper ignored it, "they were probably wondering how much fun it would be to get you and a Cullen in the same room together."

Bella smiled genuinely, "You would think they're all still in High School…"

Jasper smiled but realized there were more important things that he should be doing like begging for Bella's forgiveness. "Bella I'm so sorry…for everything."

She sighed and returned to her closet. Jasper was about to roll his eyes and go to her again when she spoke, "I forgave you the minute it happened Jasper. You reacted to blood the same way any vampire who's been forbidden from having human blood would. Now that I'm a vampire myself, I understand why it was so difficult. Besides, there were 5 other bloodthirsty vampires in the room. You probably wouldn't even have attacked me if you weren't an empath."

Jasper was again speechless. Why did she have to make it seem so…right?

"Leaving however is a whole other matter," she said turning around with a pile of papers in her arms which she placed into the second duffel bag neatly. "Whether or not you left with them, you still left."

He was about to respond with another apology but Alec chose that moment to reappear with a large duffel bag for Jasper. He also gave Jasper a bag, which when he opened, discovered that it was filled with contact lenses. Before Jasper could thank him Alec moved on to Bella and gave her a manila envelope.

"Call me if you need anything else," Alec told her and left. Apparently he didn't want to be here anymore than Jasper did.

Bella zipped up her duffel bag, swung it around her shoulder, took one last look at her room and walked out of the door. Jasper followed her, because really, what other choice did he have?

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! It helps the story and me (:<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Characters strictly belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'm only borrowing Bella and Jasper for the time being. Enjoy (:**

**A/N: From now on most chapters will be in Jasper's POV. Unless it clearly has to be in Bella's, which there maybe a need in the future.**

* * *

><p>Jasper appreciated the human pace Bella took when they left her room. Sure he was a vampire and his mind worked at a super human rate but that didn't mean he couldn't get caught up sometimes. He wanted to believe that it really was Bella walking in front of him. Ignoring him with all her might. He wanted to pinch himself, wake up, fall off the side walk. He grinned at his human memory of a dream he once had had.<p>

But she had to be real. He could smell her beautiful floral scents mixed with a slight musky scent that she must have caught while hunting. She no longer smelled like her human self which kind of pleased Jasper. The strawberries and freesia shampoo she had used when she was human had reminded Jasper of a juvenile girl. This Bella was no juvenile.

He wasn't sure if it was the change or the Cullen's abandonment, but something had physically changed Bella. He could tell she had been slim when she was changed. The change only enhanced the vampire, cured it and fixed it where it needed too. So she had lost weight between the abandonment and the change but she somehow developed the curves of a mature woman. Bella didn't look 18 years old which would be great if she ever wanted to integrate herself into the human world.

Her hair was longer than he remembered. But the change had made it lighter, silkier, and wavier. It flowed down her back and swayed from hip to hip with each step she took. Her walk had definitely changed. Long gone were the careful steps of a klutzilla. She didn't look down and she never once faltered.

This was Bella, the NEW Bella. Jasper didn't know this person, this…vampire. This Bella wouldn't trip and make fun of herself. She wouldn't cut her finger open and worry about everyone else. She was in charge in this place. She had power over him. How much? He wasn't sure and that's what scared Jasper the most. He always knew. He had been in charge for the past ten years and 80 before meeting the Cullen's. His vampire instincts screamed at him to run, hide, and always look over his shoulder. His logic told him that all he had to do was inform himself. He wanted to learn as much about this mission as possible. He wanted to know how Bella had come to the Volturi. Most of all he wanted her forgiveness.

The part about her forgiveness did irk him slightly. He had apologized, he had explained, he had even begged. Yet she had not budged. Was her prejudice against all Cullen's, even an ex one, really that bad? Yes he thought. She was scarred. Not the vampire. The human.

They came to a stop at the door Alec had showed Jasper earlier. "Hunt," Bella said opening the door and stepping outside. Jasper noticed a black sedan parked near them with a human driver waiting still as a rock.

Jasper was no idiot, he knew it had been too long since his last hunt. He was a vampire returning to his vegetarian lifestyle and he was doing a crap job about keeping to his diet. He had not hurt a human since deciding to turn on Maria but he had also not been responsible about eating often. If he went any longer he would be a danger to humans again.

He took his bags over to the driver and handed them over. The driver took them and opened up the trunk to deposit them inside. Jasper started walking at a human pace towards Bella's gigantic man made forest when he heard her say, "Hurry up, he knows what we are."

At that he took off running and for a fleeting moment he considered not stopping until he was far away. When he caught the scent of a red deer he knew he couldn't. Not only had he already met Demetri but he also knew he couldn't leave Bella. Sure she acted like a badass and maybe she was, but she reminded him of happier times. She was familiar and he still felt guilty.

He returned 10 minutes later to find Bella and the driver waiting patiently. He couldn't feel her emotions but the driver was calm. So Bella had behaved politely or maybe he was just used to her. Either way Jasper got in and closed the door. Off they were to who knows where. Jasper trying to make sense of the fact that he was sitting next to the girl he had once wanted to take a bite out of. And Bella, sitting quietly and still.

Ten minutes later Jasper noticed they were no longer in Volterra, they were heading north. He turned towards Bella, ready to ask her where they were going.

Before he could ask she said answered quietly from her seat. He couldn't see her face but from her tone it must have been expressionless, or bored, "We're taking a plane to our destination at the Gallielo Galli Airport in Pisa. We don't want anyone to know that the Volturi are sending some of their guard out."

Jasper suddenly felt the heat of the moment. Whatever they were doing they were probably going to do it while looking over their shoulders the entire time. That meant that getting this shield would be hard and dangerous.

"Who's watching?" He asked Bella, hoping she understood what he meant.

"Everyone," she whispered.

An hour later they arrived in Pisa. They bypassed security and headed straight to the Charter plane.

"Don't you think someone would figure out the Volturi are sending people out when we show up where ever we are going with their plane?" he asked Bella who was walking a little too close for comfort next to him.

She grabbed his free arm in a firm grip and squeezed to make her next point clear, "Honey," she said in a weird lovey dovey tone, "What are you talking about?"

Jasper looked at her confused. He wasn't sure what was going on until he caught a very distinct smell coming from somewhere in front of them. It was a vampire. He casually glanced up, away from Bella and caught the red eyes of a burly vampire. He knew from experience with Emmet that burly didn't mean he stood a chance but Jasper still tensed.

Bella leaned into and whispered so only Jasper could hear her, "Watch what you say in public, the eyes in the walls around here are red," and she pointed at the vampire casually standing next to the vending machines.

Jasper leaned into Bella and whispered near her neck, "Okay, but what are we doing?" Jasper asked. They had stopped moving and Bella obviously wanted him to play the part of a loving vampire lover or whatever.

Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and continued in a hurried whisper, "We're in his territory. Pisa vampires are very territorial." She giggled a little loudly in his ear. It seemed fake even to him but then he looked over her shoulder and saw the vampire approaching. "They don't take kind to female vampires and he doesn't know who I am, at least I hope not. You have to treat me indifferently when he asks us what we're doing. We are NOT mates."

Jasper ran his nose up and down her neck in response. He understood. He had met his fair share of old fashioned vampires in his day to understand what she meant.

The burly vampire cleared his throat unnecessarily when Bella refused to take her arms off of Jasper. He took the lead and held her arms down. She pouted and if not for the seriousness of the situation, Jasper may have blown their cover by bursting into laughter at the impossibility of badass Bella the vampire pouting.

"What is your purpose here?" the burly vampire asked in a thick Italian accent. He was the weirdest looking vampire Jasper had ever met. He was paler than most and bald. He had thick eyebrows and the outside of his contacts showed a thin line of red behind them. Jasper could feel the tension rolling off the vampire in waves but he also felt his boredom. He wondered how many vampires came through this airport.

"We're leaving Italy on a charter out of gate 5...we were here on business," Jasper said quickly. Bella was clinging to him but he paid her no attention. He could feel her hand on the small of his back. The pressure was light but it was there.

"Who are you?" the vampire asked, his tone taking a more serious tone. Jasper felt Bella's hand grab his shirt lightly and pull down.

"Jasper Hale, this is Isabella Venturi," he said pointing at Bella.

"Ciao," Bella said in a dreamy tone. She looked at the vampire and he spared her a glance. Jasper could feel the tension residing.

"Is this your mate?" the vampire asked.

"No," Jasper tried to say casually. Bella's hand resumed her light pressure on his back, "She is my lover," Bella giggled next to him and Jasper rolled his eyes at the vampire. The vampire nodded and stepped aside.

"Take your business elsewhere," he said in a bored tone. He didn't go back to the vending machines. He followed Jasper and Bella until they were out of gate 5. Jasper turned to look at the vampire but he was already gone. As soon as Bella realized they didn't have anymore unwelcome company she hurried over to the plane leaving Jasper behind.

He followed her and watched as she gave the stewardess the plane tickets and passports.

"Welcome Mrs. Hale, Mr. Hale," she said looking at Jasper, "We will be leaving as soon as the pilot has finished his inspection in about 10 minutes." She offered to take the bags but Bella walked past her and onto the plane. Jasper gave her a weak smile but regretted it instantly. He could feel her lust peaking through her firm professional attitude.

When they were inside and alone away from vampires and horney stewardesses ears Bella spoke to Jasper from her seat in front of him, "Thank you Jasper…"

He looked up at her confused. What he found staring back at him was alarming. Bella was scared and she wasn't bothering to hide it.

"No problem," he said. After a while they took off into the air and stone cold badass Bella the vampire was back. He was glad now that he couldn't feel her emotions. She was a roller coaster.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen this is your pilot speaking, we will be arriving in Geneva, International airport in 4 to 5 hours."_

Switzerland.

* * *

><p><strong>If I can't travel in real life, you bet your bottom dollar that I will make my characters travel. By the way, I totally guesstimated as best as I could on how long the plane ride is going to be. Expect that. But I'll be more accurate during car rides.<strong>

**Anyway thanks for reading and PLEASE PLEASE review, I enjoyed reading your reviews so much. They were so helpful.**

**-Maria **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Characters strictly belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'm only borrowing Bella and Jasper for the time being. Enjoy (:**

**Short A/N at the bottom.**

* * *

><p>The four to five hours that Bella and Jasper spent on the plane to Geneva had been awkward to say the least. After getting used to the tension of the situation Jasper had tried to relax.<p>

It felt like he had done nothing but think since he first saw Bella. He had explained and begged for forgiveness. Then they had left and he had done more thinking. Did he even dare to think about how great of an actress Bella was? She had switched everything up on him in the airport. He couldn't even wrap his head over what had happened, it had occurred so fast.

She may not be allowing him to feel her but he could already tell that she was an emotional disaster. It was like she had not let go of some of her new born habits. Her little display of emotion when they boarded the plane was haunting Jasper. It only enforced his urge to know what had happened to her.

Bella was yet again ignoring him. Or maybe she was simply uninterested in returning his stare that he had begun since the pilot had announced their destination.

Jasper had to admit that the change had done wonders for her. He used to imagine a vampire Bella when they still lead happy lives with the Cullen's. It would piss Edward off so of course Jasper would do it often. His imagination didn't serve the real Bella justice. He yearned to have those same honey colored eyes again.

"Why don't you let me feel your emotions Bella?" Jasper asked. He decided that if he was going to start asking questions he would start with the least harmful question. Or so he thought.

Bella rolled her eyes but continued to ignore his stare. She looked out her window into the darkening clouds. It was nearly sunset, which was perfect. There would be snow in Geneva and the last thing they needed was to attract the attention of the humans with their sparkling.

"Bella…?" Jasper insisted.

She exhaled calmly and gave into his stare, "Why would I want you to know what I'm feeling Jasper? Did you like it when Edward read your thoughts? I imagine you felt invaded, put yourself in my position."

"Fair enough," Jasper said, he had at least gotten her to talk. "Why are we going to Geneva?"

Jasper noticed Bella resisting the urge to roll her eyes again but instead she crossed one leg over the other, an impossible feat Jasper had thought seeing as she was wearing a tight pencil skirt, and crossing her arms across her chest. She looked over to the door leading to the pilots cabin and then back at him.

"We're arriving in Meyrin, we'll drive into the city and I'll wait for you to hunt-"

"I don't hunt human's anymore Bella," Jasper said harshly. He really, really, hated his red eyes.

Bella raised one eyebrow, "You're sincere…" she said and Jasper was taken aback. "How long?" she asked.

"Two months."

"Okay," Bella uncrossed her arms and sat back a bit. "Well then, we'll drive through the city and onto Montreux in Veytaux. We'll haunt once we arrive. There are more mountains on that side of the lake anyway."

Jasper had only been to Switzerland once with the Cullen's and they had stayed near Lake Geneva. Alice had wanted to rent a Chateau but it would have drawn too much attention to the sparkling vampires. He knew Veytaux was a little more low key and for that he was thankful.

"We'll stay in the Hotel Masson where I'll brief you and where we will prepare for our next destination."

"Which will be when?"

"The day after tomorrow." Jasper nodded and didn't comment on the whole Hotel Masson being some sort of ironic coincidence.

"I know, I know…" Bella didn't bother hiding her displeasure this time and rolled her eyes again, "Edward Anthony Masen, off by a couple of letters."

Jasper smirked and looked out his window, "I didn't say anything."

They sat there, still as statues, for the remainder of the flight and when they landed they were assaulted with the scent of Lake Geneva. It drew away the scents of humans for Jasper which he was grateful for.

Waiting for them just outside the plane was a sedan just like before. Bella got into the drivers seat and waited patiently for Jasper to get in. He took a deep breath and thought _here we go._

"Not that I'm complaining Bella," Jasper began, "But isn't there an airport in Lausanne also? Why did we land in Geneva?"

"This whole mission will be completely impossible if we took convenience into consideration." Bella said simply.

"I don't understand," Jasper said turning to face her. Bad ass Bella was back.

"You don't understand how dire the situation is," she tried to leave it at that but Jasper didn't let it go.

"Then explain," he said.

Bella gripped the steering wheel a little tighter and let a cool calm breath out, "Not here Jasper, it's not safe."

"Can you tell me anything, anything at all?" he pushed.

She looked over at him and relaxed, "We're not the only one's on this mission and there are vampires who will try to stop us. If we're obvious about where we're going then they could intervene."

Jasper returned to his seat, again surprised about the importance of this mission.

"Technically speaking we shouldn't even be in Switzerland," she continued, "I'm surprised the vampire in Pisa let us through."

They were nearly out of Meyrin when Bella let out another breath. This time Jasper noticed it came with emotional relief. She was letting him in again, whether consciously or not he would not draw attention to it.

"The Volturi and the Vampires here don't really get along," she eyed all of her mirrors once, then twice, then a third time before relaxing again and continuing, "it's all Marcus fault, he had a thing with a vampire from here and long story short it didn't work out. It was all before I became a part of the guard but you know vampires, they never forget."

Jasper stayed silent. She was explaining more than she had earlier. He managed not to think about how she referred to vampires like she wasn't one.

Bella looked over quickly at Jasper with a blank expression and then back at the road, "I only managed to get us in because we have some contacts in Geneva who are still loyal to the Volturi."

"And the passports? How did you manage-"

"I didn't," Bella said a little frustrated, "Show's how much the brother's planned all this out…" She said referring to the last names on the passports.

Jasper realized then that Volturi had already known he and the Cullen's had had a conflict, they had probably known all along about the army and it's location. Why they hadn't stopped him earlier was beyond him. He gripped the side of door and stiffened up in his seat.

"Why are we doing all this now Bella? What's the urgency?" he asked fearing the answer.

Bella hesitated, "A war is coming, we need to be prepared and this is my job…"

He tried to make sense of what she was saying. Bella looked at him and sighed, "I'm Aro's mental shield, he's going to need something a lot stronger than I to make it through this war. It's my duty to do this for him."

"Why?" Jasper asked knowing already he wouldn't get a straight answer. It was part of Bella's story. He knew it was something he'd have to work for to hear.

"Because Jasper," bad ass Bella the vampire said, "he fixed me when the Cullen's broke me, I owe him this much."

At least she hadn't said, When YOU broke me.

30 minutes had roughly passed since they had discussed anything about the mission and Jasper realized they only had about another 30 to go. He wanted Bella to relax before he continued interrogating her. His hopes had been squashed several times however. Bella would randomly glance at her mirrors multiple times, relax, then repeat.

It was unnerving. To have bad ass Bella one minute and crazy emotional wreck Bella the next. Jasper wondered if something had gone wrong during her change. Maybe they had changed her by force or done something to her to cause her to be an unstable vampire. Or maybe it was just because she was a woman.

"You're judging me," Bella suddenly exclaimed causing Jasper to jump like a frighten cat.

"What?" he asked defensively.

Bella didn't look at him and he wondered for a second if she would bother explaining. He saw her hands clutch the steering wheel rather forcefully but in the blink of an eye she loosened her grip. Jasper was seriously considering high tailing it.

"Did you know a vampires body language is radically different to that of humans?" she said suddenly.

He didn't even bother responding, he kept his mouth shut and his eyes wide open.

"Part of my training was to recognize hostile body language," Bella checked her mirrors and relaxed into her seat like she had done every other time, "A human would start sweating, get fidgety and their heart rate could easily tip off a vampire or another human were they to see a vain pulsing or an eye twitch."

Jasper only nodded. He finally understood where this was going. He just didn't know why she was telling him all this.

"A vampire, as you know, does not sweat, get fidgety or have a pulse for others to see or hear. So I've had to train myself to recognize certain signs of hostility or judgment…and you're judging me," she looked at him harshly, willing him to defend himself, "I don't appreciate it."

Jasper narrowed his eyes and turned his body to face hers, "I really don't care if you appreciate it or not, Bella," he began slowly and quietly, he wanted his tone to annoy her. He wanted her to feel like the child she was most definitely being, "You haven't told me one useful piece of information since I first saw you and you expect me not to judge you?"

"I've told you plenty!" she shouted.

Jasper laughed throwing his head back, "Really now? You haven't told me what happened to you! You haven't told me why exactly we're in Switzerland when we shouldn't," Bella's eyes widen and she checked her mirrors again, "Don't think I didn't notice how you evaded my question on the plane Bella." Jasper sat back in his seat properly with a huff.

"Oh of course you did you," she paused trying to find words to describe him, "you impossible child you!"

The car was quiet for a minute before Jasper really did lose it. His head hit the seat behind him and his hands went to a stomach that wouldn't hurt with his booming laughter. It filled the car and his senses. He hadn't laughed so hard since…since the Cullen's. That sobered Jasper enough to realize that Bella had started to speed.

"Bella slow down," Jasper said calming down, "Bella, you're drawing attention to us."

"We're being followed you jack ass!" she screamed at him, "you just had to yell didn't you?"

Jasper turned in his seat and sure enough another black sedan was following closely behind. He growled slightly and turned back around in his seat, "You might as well tell me why we're in Switzerland now."

Bella looked at him, "We're meeting someone here who will give us a lead," she checked her mirrors and this time Jasper turned around too to see if he could catch a face in the car following them but the windows were tinted and the night wasn't making anything better. Even with his vampire eyes he couldn't see past the window.

"My contact is a bit free wiling," she said and Jasper raised an eyebrow, "He likes to travel and be adventurous…well for a vampire anyway."

"What are you saying?" Jasper dreaded the question.

Bella bit her lip slightly but kept her eyes on the road, "The Volturi haven't dealt with him because, well…he's Aro's brother."

"His brother? Aro has a brother!" Jasper yelled.

Honey colored eyes bore into him harshly, "Will you stop yelling!" Bella stepped on it and turned into a busier highway, they were near Lausanne. In a couple of minutes they would be in all country land where, whom ever was following them would no longer bother following them in a car.

"Fuck!" Bella shouted when they realized there was traffic up ahead. Not bad but they would be bumper to bumper unless she turned off an exit and there was a couple of feet of wait.

Bella slowed down and Jasper turned around in his seat to see if he could catch a face now that they were so close. All he could see were a pair of dark red eyes staring right back at him.

He heard Bella sniffling and curiosity made him turn to look at her, "What do you smell?" he asked.

Bella responded with a blast of emotion, happiness? "OH, it's him," she turned towards Jasper who looked confused, "Him! Aro's brother." She turned off the ramp and pulled over as soon as there was space to park in the deserted street.

Jasper lowered his window in time to see a very young very attractive vampire pull up next to them. He didn't turn to look at them or pause long enough for a human to catch their breath, all he said was, "follow me sweetheart," and took off.

As if her life depended on it Bella stepped on the accelerator and followed closely behind. Soon they were on the right track back to Veytaux.

Jasper didn't ask any questions and Bella didn't blink once. She stopped glancing at the mirrors and kept a steady speed until they reached Montreux. It was a beautiful port town. It was early winter so there was a lack of snow but the cars they had passed were frosting. He wished he could enjoy the sights, the chilly air on his skin, the almost full moon and it's reflection on Lake Geneva. He could feel Bella's eyes on him but he chose to ignore it. He wanted to be briefed then hunt and spend the rest of the night thinking.

"We're here," Bella said turning into the Hotel Masson. It was a beautiful white washed hotel with four stories and balconies overlooking the lake. It was decorated with real vibrant flowers coming up from under to nearly the second floor. Nature was eating it up.

Aro's brother had arrived before them by several minutes. Jasper assumed it was so they wouldn't draw attention to themselves. He knew it was a futile attempt when the valet who took the car from them nearly swallowed his gum the moment Bella stepped out of the sedan. His heart beat increased and sweat started to form on his brow, disregarding the below normal temperature outside.

Bella didn't give him two seconds of her time. She was out of the car and in the hotel in the blink of an eye, figuratively speaking of course. There were humans around.

Jasper took their bags from the trunk and followed Bella. They were following Aro's brother scent. He must have booked the room, which made Jasper realize something.

"How long have you been preparing for this?" he asked Bella once they were in the elevator. He was following her rule about being discreet.

She shrugged, "I don't know," clearly she was still in human mode, vampires don't just forget things, "couple months. I made some calls after I hunted, set the chase in motion."

Jasper nodded and let her through the elevator first. They walked down the hall at a human pace. When they reached the last door in the corridor it opened revealing the mysterious brother.

With a smirk he stepped aside letting them pass. He never took his eyes off Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>I just realized I never told you guys that this story is loosely based on the song by Thriving Ivory called Love Alone. You guys should listen to it. It has fantastic lyrics, plus I love the band. Anyway, thank you dear ones for the reviews and a special thanks to SharonD03 for doing what you did and to TwilightAddict71484 for always having great input on my story.<strong>

**Please review! (:**


	8. Chapter 8 Part 1

**Disclaimer: Characters strictly belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'm only borrowing Bella and Jasper for the time being. Enjoy (:**

* * *

><p>"Alexander this is Jasper Whitlock," Bella introduced the incredibly old and handsome vampire to Jasper. It wasn't that Jasper already disliked him but being in the same room with <em>Alexander<em>, the way Bella said it, was hurting his ego. Also, if Alexander was Aro's brother that meant he was standing in the presence of a very old, very powerful vampire. He could see some resemblance to Aro in Alexander and that was enough proof that they came from the same time.

"Hello Jasper," Alexander said extending his hand. Jasper took it but Alexander let go almost immediately. He shut the door and went straight to business, "Well Bella, I see you've lost weight."

Bella laughed as she sat on the bed. Jasper looked around and noticed there was only one. It was a nice hotel, not modest but nice enough to let you know you were getting a quality room.

"I've seen you're putting on some, careful now; it's hard to lose the holiday weight," she joked. Jasper felt oddly like a third wheel. He tried to sink into the wallpaper of the room but as soon as the thought occurred to him that it would be impossible to blend into pretty gold flowers both Alexander and Bella glanced at him.

"So, Jasper how caught up with this mission are you?" Alexander said in a British accent. Jasper stared and did not reply.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry," Alexander laughed, "I was turned in Britain, in the presence of Bella I normally turn on that incredible American charm." Bella kicked off her heels and sat with her back to the pillows. She had a smile on her face that Jasper recognized from earlier, when she had been talking to Alec.

It did not escape Jasper's attention that old human Bella would have simultaneously blushed and cringed at the compliment. This Bella only smiled.

"I suppose I never really did get the hang of turning it off," Alexander grabbed a chair, turned it around and gracefully straddled it, "Why do you suppose that is Bella?"

Bella didn't say anything but they were sure as hell communicating with their eyes. Jasper really, really did not want to be here. He just stood there awkwardly waiting for someone to tell him it was all a joke and that he could go home now. Wherever home was.

They both glanced at Jasper at the exact same time and he felt the emotions in the room become serious again. He was starting to think they were both empath's-

"So Jasper!" Alexander said, "I guess we should brief you right in, where do we begin Bella?"

"I suppose we should start at the beginning…" she said. Jasper noticed she hadn't taken her eyes off of him. It was somehow reassuring for him.

"Right then," Alexander stood and walked over to the window. Made sure it was locked and then leaned on the wall next to it, "Well, this is a long story so don't fall asleep on us okay?"

Jasper nodded, he didn't bother with their human references. They were starting to get annoying but he really did want to hear about the mission he was unwillingly risking his life for.

"Well, a long, long time ago," he started dramatically, "And I won't say how long ago because then I'd have to tell you how incredibly and ridiculously old I am, there were two brothers. Aro and I were a couple of years apart. Actually many years apart. We were part of a very modest family during hard times of transition for Italy. One day Aro went into town to buy food for our family but he never came back. During these times it was not completely out of the ordinary for people to go missing, especially women and children. So it came as a shock when he disappeared, a man with his own family who could very well protect himself if he wanted too. He had come to visit our mother and father as the eldest son usually does, but incidentally made me the oldest with his disappearance. I was the next oldest but at this time I was only 11 or 12.

There was a raid in my village 2 years later and I was forced to join the Roman army. We invaded country after country. We were unstoppable, an all mighty force you wouldn't dare crossing paths with. Along side our leader we headed into Kent to invade Britain. I don't know how well you know your history Jasper but our side didn't come out of that one too well.

A vampire took advantage of our…disadvantage and turned me one night after traveling back to Gaul. Present day France. I must have been out of my mind with pain because I didn't notice we were back in Britain until after my change. The vampire who turned me did not stay to explain, he didn't give me his name, and until 5 years ago I had not seen my maker."

Alexander paused and Jasper tried to absorb everything he could. Clearly Aro and Alexander were at least 2000 years old. Alexander had served for Julius Caesar. He had been a solider, a raider, a fighter. And now apparently an even older vampire was causing problems? Jasper turned to look at Bella sitting behind him and their eyes met.

Hers were a soft golden color that held a grave expression. He wanted to console her but knew it would be silly. She wasn't weak anymore. He turned to look back at Alexander and nodded. He wanted to hear the rest of this story.

"I was hungry, lost, and to my knowledge crazy because I wanted nothing more than blood once I smelt it in a passing deer miles away. I felt like I could have anything and yet I felt extremely vulnerable. I think I hid for a year in old Celtic Britain. Hunting humans and animals that would travel near the woods I was hiding in. Then one day I caught a scent, another vampire.

Wouldn't you know I had run into my older brother. Of course he didn't know that at first. I didn't look like the 11 year old he left behind. But he looked exactly the same, if not a little prettier, Aro didn't receive the attractive gene in our family," Jasper heard Bella giggle and it lifted his spirit's a bit until he returned his attention back to Alexander and saw him giving Bella a flirtatious wink, "Long story short I managed to convince Aro of our bond after he lounged at me and his hands connected with my neck. He saw everything that had happened and after a while let go. Aro, as much as I hate to admit this, introduced me to this vampire life that I had no clue about.

But Aro saw something in me, a memory of my maker that he kept quiet about for a very, very long time." Alexander started to pace the room, "Maybe he thought it was a ridiculous coincidence but not too ridiculous to mention it."

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked, it was the first time he had spoken all night in the presence of Alexander.

"We share the same maker," Alexander said, "The bastard kept it a bloody secret for 2000 years."

"You share a maker?" Jasper asked nervously. He stood and walked around the room to be able to see both Alexander and Bella. "How is that even possible?"

"Jasper, is it really that surprising? Carlisle-" Bella started but Jasper was already shaking his head.

"I'm not stupid Bella, Carlisle's coven is special," He saw her face harden but decided to ignore it, "Esme, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmet they were special circumstances. Well maybe not Edward. Vampires get lonely and I'm old enough to have known plenty of vampires who were turned just like Edward." Jasper leaned against the wall to contemplate a little more, "Rosalie well, I've met a few like her. They end up in bad situations and a vampire usually takes pity but they don't last long…they get themselves killed before they've matured. 2000 years ago there were vampires but everything was spaced out, how could two vampires share the same maker?"

"That's what I thought as well. Why would a vampire change humans when it was already hard enough to hunt villagers without causing a witch hunt?" Alexander chimed in, "I still don't know why he did what he did. Maybe he's insane."

"What happened next?" Jasper asked.

Alexander looked down as his eyes glazed over, "Aro raised me, all over again I suppose. Taught me the rules of being a vampire before there were really any. Hide, hunt only in the outskirts of towns, don't get seen in the sun, and most importantly don't hunt more than you can actually consume. We were really good at blending in with the humans after a couple of days of not hunting, our eyes would become nearly black but then again, that's when we're the most dangerous. Besides communities were still small, travelers were not welcomed in case they carried diseases. I could tell Aro was getting tired of me and of the life we were living after a couple of years. He wanted to return to Italy but times were changing and it just wasn't a good idea.

Time flew but we stuck together no matter what. Even then it was strange for two vampires to stay together so long, but we were brothers. We are. We traveled Europe and Asia a couple of times doing exactly what Aro said. Then one day we decided to travel to present day Romania. We'd heard from a passing vampire that some Dacian's were forming a coven. We knew the area very well. In those times it was the place all the people who didn't fit in anywhere else went. They were different but they all wanted rights like the three provinces that existed back then. But their language and history didn't belong together. We had hunted there for a while. There were too many people anyway, nobody would have noticed a few missing bodies.

Aro and I debated on going. I wanted to, he didn't.

Clearly I won. These Dacian vampires didn't follow the rules Aro thought they should. They were making vampires out of the humans who had settled in that area. I don't know why they thought they'd get along if they didn't do so well when they were humans. There were vampires in the original coven who didn't like what the Dacian's were doing as well.

At this point Aro and I had declared ourselves uninvolved, I may disagree with my dear brother on many things but I've never agreed on changing humans to please our needs. Another vampire who shared our ways joined us just in time."

"Just in time?" Jasper asked. "What happened?"

"Have you ever seen what happens when you add water to burning oil Jasper?" Alexander asked with a smirk on his face.

"They all killed themselves?"

"Yep," Alexander responded with a little hop, "Well not all of them, the original Dacian coven survived, they were older and managed to save themselves."

Jasper nodded and looked down. He knew a thing or two about crazy newborns. "Am I to assume that this is where you pick up either Caius or Marcus?"

"Marcus actually, you've met him?" Alexander asked.

"Uh…yes, he made quite the impression." Jasper said simply. He remembered the sorrow and loss, it was excruciating. Bella and Alexander winced and this time Jasper knew something was up. They had reacted to his emotions again, was he projecting?

"He wasn't always that depressing, quite the annoying love bird actually," Alexander said before Jasper could ask anything, "He brought along a female vampire who was actually turned here in Switzerland. She was turned by him."

"That's why we're not supposed to be here?" Jasper asked, momentarily forgetting their odd reactions.

"Well no, not really. Nobody but Aro and Caius know the true story, not even I truly know and I knew her. Her father was a big shot somewhere down south. They had been traveling north when Marcus spotted her and kidnapped her. Well you know, add some romance in there and what not. Anyway he turned her but he was too distracted by getting her out of reach of humans to worry about covering their tracks. Some vampires then, made themselves known to powerful humans. Her father was a powerful human so he 'paid' a vampire to search for them."

Jasper made a face. Normally vampires enjoyed the hunt, it was one of those things that made them so deadly. But every once in a while there would come a type of vampire who just didn't care much for it. The father of the girl must have offered him an endless supply of humans to feed from. It was disgusting.

"Up until the time Marcus joined us we were all unaware of who the girl was or the fact that there was a vampire searching for them. We were also unaware of the Dacian's coven growing a grudge against us. We soon found out they thought we were responsible for their misfortunes. If we had stayed and supported their way of life then a fight wouldn't have broken out with the newborns.

They're delusional, still are. I don't really want to jump ahead of my riveting story but the girl isn't a big part of it so I'll just say it. We were found by the vampire, who we found out had a special little power. He could drop us."

"Drop you?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, literally drop us immobile. We couldn't help her. We stayed on the ground for days. By the time we were able to stand their scents had faded but we knew were they had been traveling before Marcus found her. We reluctantly chased her down, well Aro and I were reluctant. We had finally found a vampire who shared our beliefs, we weren't just going to lose him. Anyway we found the father somewhere in France. This is where the story gets tricky. Apparently the father met his very angry and hurt daughter by taking a bite from her. Nobody tried to take the venom out in time. She was kept in a dungeon and her changing father in the next. Both guarded by that vampire paid to search for her. We heard all this from a couple of gossiping vampires near their castle. By the way they were telling the story the father was due to wake the night we arrived.

This is just assumption but what we saw when we snuck into the castle was this. When her father awoke he was angry and dangerous, clearly we've all been there. He tore the vampire he had promised to pay, to pieces. The vampire probably didn't expect the unexpected. A newborn is faster and stronger so the idiot must have forgotten he had a power. We got there in time to witness the father putting his daughters head into a fireplace.

Marcus killed him and tore the place up. He became secluded and depressed after that. The other vampires in the area heard about what happened and tried looking for us. So we ran out of there and we have tried never to come back. But I still pass and leave my scent every once in a while to rile them up a bit."

Jasper cracked a smile, he was glad to at least understand some of Marcus' pain now.

"So there we were, three vampires who probably had about 10 other vampires wanting to kill them. How did we manage that? I have no clue but it inspired Aro. Which is where our little adventure really started. He wanted to form a coven with special powers. If he had not been killed he would have probably tried to convince the vampire who dropped us to join up." Alexander shook his head slightly, "He decided to use his 15 minutes of fame and put his plan in action. We traveled around Europe, avoiding France, Switzerland and Romania; seeking vampires who had learned about us. We used a little manipulation of the events to intimidate them to join."

"It worked?" Jasper asked.

"Well of course, they're the reason you're here."

Bella sighed dramatically bringing both Alexander's and Jasper's attention to her, "Alexander, we need to hunt. Could you umm…hurry?"

"Yes! I can," he laughed and returned to his chair facing Jasper, "Well I don't have much left. Let's see, you asked if it worked, clearly it did. It was mostly Aro and I leading along the new vampires. Marcus was still being a depressing tag along. I was getting tired of both Aro and Marcus, I'm not going to lie. Between bossy pants and moaning Myrtle I just about had it. I was at the point in my vampire life where I wanted to be independent, hold some power. So I recruited while Aro and Marcus trained. It gave me a break and when I found Caius I knew this could be my chance."

"Bastard," Bella whispered. Jasper wasn't sure if it was directed at Alexander or Caius, maybe both.

"I know sweetheart, if I could take it back I would have found someone else," he said, "but you can't turn time around. Anyway Caius liked leadership. I could tell right away from the way he ordered around Demetri-"

"Demetri was with Caius?" Jasper interjected.

"Oh yes," Alexander said, "Caius is his maker. Caius is also very old, much older than Aro and I."

"Why isn't he the leader?" Jasper asked.

"I know you and every other vampire out there probably think that Aro is The Big Kahuna or some shit like that but he really isn't. It might sound hard to believe but they really do work together like they're supposed too. It's just that Marcus hates people and people hate Caius. In the public eye, Aro works better. Besides, Aro is the one with the special power; people eat shit like that up.

All I had to tell Caius was the our coven wanted control. It wasn't true at the time but I had the feeling Caius would like that. He agreed and decided to meet Aro. They all hit it off and I slowly started separating myself from my brother. I took longer and further trips to search for willing vampires. After one trip I came back and I found Marcus, Aro, and Caius making plans to move their little coven to Italy." Alexander looked down and his voice hardened, "I was out, not only would I have refused under normal circumstances but I figured this was my chance. Aro didn't need me anymore, he had plenty of vampires to do what he wished. He tried to fight me on my decision but I think it was only for show. He was finally rid of me, he was free to do whatever he wanted. FINALLY. He wasn't the oldest son anymore, he didn't have to raise his younger siblings or his vampire brother. He had power and I could tell it wasn't just the vampire Aro who loved it all. If Aro doesn't have power he doesn't have anything."

"So that's it? They moved out to Italy and became who they are now?" Jasper asked.

"In a nutshell yes. I don't know how they did it but they did. And it just reassures me that what I helped create is a lot more dangerous than I, or anyone else can imagine. This whole time they sat there building a reputation for themselves. Never thinking about the repercussions. The Switzerland vampires had backed off but the Dacian's never did. Well, we refer to them as the Romanian Coven now. We just didn't know how far they were willing to take their grudge.

* * *

><p><strong>If you've read this story before and are somehow re-reading this again (thank you) and you'll realize this used to be a two part chapter but I put them together so don't freak out.<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	9. Chapter 8 Part 2

**Disclaimer: Characters strictly belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'm only borrowing Bella and Jasper for the time being. Enjoy (:**

* * *

><p>"So….this is where the story of our mission begins. All along our mutual maker was out there. Hearing stories about his two creations. Taking the vampire world by the horns and wiggling it just for fun," He laughed, "He waited all these years to finally make himself known." Alexander stopped and Jasper felt his anger. Resentment started coming out of him in waves. He didn't say it out loud but Jasper knew Alexander felt betrayed.<p>

"Why did I never ask?" He said to no one in particular, "I just assumed Aro had come with this knowledge about being a vampire and I had not. I'm a vampire! And I never bothered wondering where he had learned everything. I hide for a year in that forest and I swear if I hadn't found Aro it probably would have taken me years to learn everything he just happened to already know. It didn't make sense. I was in the Roman army for 3 years. I had just turned 18 when I was changed. Add another year of hiding to that. Aro had been a vampire for 6 years. When I turned 6, as a vampire I was still struggling and I had Aro. Being a vampire is something hard to get used too and when I ran into him he acted like a vampire who had been around for a 100 years."

"Alexander," Bella said quietly. She didn't remind him that we had to hunt or that he needed to continue. She just looked at him with those honey colored eyes of hers and it was as if that was all Alexander needed.

"Yes well it should have been obvious to me. He never told me who his maker was, I just assumed all vampires created other vampires and left them to fend for themselves. Even after I had lived long enough to know that was not true I didn't question our fates.

10 years ago I was visiting Aro," he turned to look at Bella and winked, "Bella had just joined up and I was due for a visit anyway. The brothers received a call from Austria. They had been told that something was happening in Romania. We didn't think much about it. It was the norm. A week later we received a call from Switzerland demanding to know where all their vampires had gone. Hah! You should have seen Aro's face. He thought for sure that this was it. Adding Marcus to the coven had finally come to bite him in the arse! We never did get a bunch a vampires bursting through the doors of Voltera demanding Marcus' head though. A couple days passed without anything interesting happening, but then we received calls from Serbia, Croatia, and Bulgaria telling us that there was a traffic of vampires going through their countries in the direction of Romania.

Aro, Marcus and I left with some of the guard, to do some damage control. We thought that since it was our fault their panties were in a twist it should be us who went and dealt with it. We left Caius behind just in case. I don't know what their actual deal is but they all seemed to think Caius should stay behind. Hold down the fort, Aro told me. Bullshit but I don't really care anyway.

We left and when we arrived there we were shocked. Everything was normal. Except for the stench. We could tell there had been hundreds of vampires there but their scents just passed Romania. We asked about it and they fiend interest. They just didn't know. We tried to settle the differences but our hearts weren't into it really. We thought that if we just left it at that they would forget until 100 years had passed and they started something again.

So we did just that. We left. We gave them a warning because really we had nothing on them. Then 5 years ago Aro phoned me urgently. He demanded I come see him in Voltera because he needed my assistance.

When I arrived I entered the brothers chamber and was met with the sight of my maker. Imagine my surprise.

I had a faint recollection of him as a human. It was his face that I saw last before giving myself away to the pain of the transformation. It was his face that I saw that day. I nearly killed him, if wasn't for Aro jumping in at the last moment and stopping me."

"I killed my maker," Jasper said suddenly.

"Yes well, you're special Jasper you must have really hated him like I hate my maker." Alexander said. Jasper noticed Bella sit a little straighter, he felt her stare on him but he didn't look at her.

"She. And I didn't always hate her," he said, "towards the end I wished I could have made her true death slower. She made me do things I regret. When I started realizing I wanted her dead, many; many years ago, I didn't sincerely contemplate killing her. It physically pained me to even consider causing her harm."

"You had formed a bond," Alexander said.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked clearly to curious to hold back any longer.

It was Jasper who answered her, "it's like they own you Bella, you belong to them in almost every sense of the word. The good thing is that a bond doesn't have to be formed and if it is, it can be broken."

"The bond between my maker and I never formed because he abandoned me, that's why I didn't have a problem with shredding him to pieces when I saw him and Aro did because they had a bond." Alexander said.

"The bond between Maria and I was broken the moment I decided to leave with Peter and Charlotte." Jasper concluded.

"Aro and I then?" Bella asked.

"Yes," Alexander and Jasper both said.

"I belong to him?" She said disgusted. "I'm not my own?"

"Bella," Alexander said standing up and sitting next to her on the bed, "Your bond with Aro is pure and real. Sure he orders you around but you have a choice to do things your own way or not at all. I've seen you say no to him. The bond doesn't break because you decide not to do something, it breaks when you decide you want nothing to do with them. It's driven by hate and anger. I don't think you could ever hate Aro. You can still be your own."

"But Jasper…" Bella tried to counter.

"It was different for me Bella," he said, "Maria made me believe I belonged to her. I didn't know any other life until Peter showed me there was hope." Bella's eyes soften and Jasper felt her open up to him a little. He could feel her sorrow and her guilt. Maybe she was finally forgiving him.

Alexander took Bella's hand and gave it a squeeze. Instantly her shields went back up.

"Anyway," Alexander continued, "When Aro finally had me under control I was fuming. I knew why he had stopped him. It all clicked. I just couldn't believe it. He introduced me to Rimush our creator."

Jasper racked his brain for a minute. The name was Akkadian but it didn't ring any significant bells.

"He was the son of Sargon the first, king of Akkad. He was his successor," Alexander said gravely.

"Fuck." Jasper said simply. All those years of being a history buff came to bite him in the ass. Bella looked confused so Jasper decided to break it to her, "He probably ruled in 500 B.C. He's that old." Bella's face turned hard but thankfully she directed it towards Alexander.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

He shrugged, "It's kind of hard to believe. I've heard of maybe one or two vampires older than him but they picked fights with other vampires to kill themselves. Nobody is meant to live that long. I guess it'll hit me when I kick his head into a fire."

Jasper's eyes widen, "You actually plan to kill a vampire that old? He was a king and has a few hundred years on you."

"Nobody has to know it was me," Alexander said with a smirk. "Anyway I've got the green light."

"No you don't," Bella said, "Aro would kill you!"

"Yes, maybe he would try but once Rimush is dead their bond will be broken, he won't seek revenge." Alexander said simply, "Anyway I haven't even told Jasper the best part!"

"Which is?" Jasper dreaded the answer.

"After our dear maker and I shared a few death glares he told us he wanted the brother's to back down from their positions. Join the Romanian's and finally tell the world we exist. Rule them. He wants to be king again," he finished with a smirk.

"What's so funny?" Jasper asked, "This guy is delusional and old enough to actually accomplish everything he wants."

"Well exactly!" Alexander said exasperated, "he's delusional. Times are not the way they were back when his ancestors tried ruling Babylonia."

"He saw his father try, he was there for it," Jasper countered.

"I'm lost," Bella said.

"Times are not the same, we vampires aren't immune to bombs," Alexander paced faster, getting more aggravated by the second. Jasper nearly forgot he was in a room with a 2000 year old vampire.

"What have the brother's decided to do?" Jasper asked trying to diffuse the situation.

"The haven't decided anything," Bella answered. Jasper wasn't expecting that. "But they're preparing for the worst. If push comes to a big fucken shove Aro will have no choice but to face his maker but he doesn't want to do it unprepared. He wants a shield, a body shield. Among other things but this is the most important." She stood up and walked over to Alexander, she put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from pacing, "We have 5 leads. Our job is finding them, that's it. Nothing else. We are not involved in this." Bella said with importance.

"When you say our?" Jasper asked.

"You and I," she said to Jasper and then looked at Alexander. He looked like a kid caught stealing candy.

"Sorry sweetheart, my mind is made up," he said with a shrug.

"So…Alexander is here to help how?" Jasper asked.

"Well I'm the bloody informant aren't I?" Alexander said punching Jasper in the arm like they were old buddies. "I know where two of these shields may be. I'm thankful for this god damn great memory I have. I spent all those years recruiting, I remember some who said no."

"And I have old files of 2 who presented themselves to the brother's many years ago but declined the offer to join the guard. They did however state that they would help in exchange for their freedom. At least that's what the files say."

"And the last one?" Jasper asked.

Bella and Alexander looked at each other but Bella answered, "We don't know, there are rumors that this shield exists but it has never been confirmed."

"Is it special? More special than the shields you do know about?" he asked.

"Well yes, this shield can repel as well; but all we've heard is rumors."

"This shield is our wild card," Alexander said, "After tonight I will search for it while you two search for the other 4."

"How do we know that your two aren't dead or in a dark corner of the world?" Jasper asked Alexander.

"Simple," he said with a smirk, "Demetri met them, I'm telling you…finding Caius is the best fucken thing that ever happened to me. I found the two shields towards the end, I know they're not mental shields because Demetri still feels them unlike Bella. Since he still feels them he also knows they're alive."

"Demetri can't feel you?" Jasper asked Bella.

She shook her head no, "He can sense me but not know my location. That's when I'm not trying to block him completely. When I do he can't sense me at all and it freaks him out," she said with a grin.

"So that it? We search for these four vampires and convince them to risk their lives for Aro?" Jasper said a little skeptically, "I wouldn't go for it, why should they?"

"Because if Aro dies, the coven goes with him," Bella said, "The Romanians and Rimush don't just want to rule the human race, they want to rule the vampires as well."

"That seems like a good opening line," Jasper said sarcastically.

"We have our work cut out for us, we'll be home before the year is up" Bella said optimistically. Bella had a home to return too, sure a home facing a deadly war; but a home none the less.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm proud of this part. I don't know why, there was so much dialogue but I think I made it work. Or not but I'm still proud. Anyway I hope I answered many many many many questions with this chapter. So…now that I've sufficiently left you asking more questions now, I will leave you to your reviewing haha<strong>

**Review please! It helps (: **


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm pooped. I've updated so much that it was hard to feel any sort of motivation to write. Sorry this chapter is out a bit late. I definitely did not plan on having three active stories. Aside from that, thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! It means a lot (:**

**Disclaimer: Characters strictly belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'm only borrowing Bella and Jasper for the time being. Enjoy (:**

* * *

><p>"As much as I would love to stick around and watch Bella defile the name of all vampires, I must head out," Alexander said jokingly. Jasper narrowed his eyes catching on to what he was talking about.<p>

"I hunt animals too," Jasper tried to say without venom in his words. Excuse the pun.

Alexander looked shocked but recovered quickly, "Yes, well in that case I'll run out of here before you two decide to force me into your cult." In a flash he was gone, leaving nothing but his 2000 year old scent behind.

Jasper could learn to like the guy, if he got over how ridiculous his British accent was. Perhaps it was just his urge to flirt with Bella at any possible moment that irked Jasper. Once upon a time he had considered her family, a sister almost. It was hard not to find a residue of protectiveness towards her. However minimal it now was.

Or maybe it was the fact that he had a death wish, taking on the vampire who was threatening to control the vampire and human race alike. Jasper shook his head slightly. He wanted to find the damn shield and get as far away from this war as possible. The Major in him itched to fight but the logical side of Jasper, the part he was trying to be more aware of; was telling him he had to run far away and find peace. Whatever that meant, but it sounded like a lovely idea.

"Ready?" Bella asked. She had changed into a pair of sweat pants and a slim wife beater. Jasper's eyes became saucers.

"Are you hunting in that?" he asked her trying to sound casual but not nearly convincing himself. A regular human would have looked comfortable at best. But Bella wasn't a normal human anymore. That was quite the sheer tank as well. Jasper tried to look down or anywhere but her.

Bella looked down at herself and back at Jasper confused, "Of course," she said exasperated, "What are you? Just hitting puberty or something?"

She walked over to the window where Alexander had stood and opened the window letting in the cold air from outside. She stuck her head out and sniffed. All Jasper could smell coming in through the window was the scent of trees, the lake, and wildlife. Then he caught Alexander's faint scent.

"Coast is clear," she said jumping onto the window sill, "Stick to the north and don't go too far," she was about to jump when she turned around and added, "if you see bears, don't take them down; they're just being reintroduced."

Jasper nodded and watched her disappear. She was fast. It seemed that she had adapted to hunting quite well. Of course, with your own private forest who wouldn't? Jasper jumped on the spot where Bella had stood but managed to slightly close the window.

He sniffed the air just like she had and he found the scent of some red deer north to where he was supposed to be anyway. He jumped and began his hunt. He soon realized he loved hunting in Switzerland. He could feel the water particles in the damp air stick to his hair and body. No matter how old he got he could always enjoy this. The smells, the sounds, the crunch of twigs under his feet.

He caught Bella's scent nearby and decided to change course. He didn't want to disturb her. Instead he found a few roe deer and feasted on the oldest and weakest ones he could find. Once he was sated he ran over to the edge of the lake. It was eerily peaceful there. The wind broke through the trees and with it came Bella's scent again. Jasper turned to the direction it was coming from and he spotted her on a large boulder near the low tide.

He walked over cautiously. As cautiously as a vampire could be while approaching another vampire.

Bella turned to look at him with a small smile on her face. Jasper wasn't sure if he should smile back or not, it seemed rude not too so he gave her the most genuine curve of the lips he could muster. He played with the rocks near his boots, kicking them in the water or just kicking them aside if they were too small.

"I'm sorry," Bella said quietly after a few minutes. He wasn't sure he had heard the apology or if it was the wind playing games with him.

"I'm sorry," Bella said a bit louder turning to look at him again. Jasper nodded and gave his attention to the lake instead. "Jasper, I'm serious."

"I know," he said. He did, it was just hard to accept with the way she had acted with him earlier.

Bella huffed and gripped the boulder under her. After a while she sighed, "Come sit up here," she said patting a spot next to her, "the view is better from here."

He only nodded and jumped up as fast as he could, seating himself a few inches away from her.

"Are we even?" he asked hoping she understood.

Bella hugged her legs to her chest and rested her head on her knees, "I suppose," she said, "I was out of line, about earlier."

Jasper copied her and rested his arms on his knees like the man he was trying so hard to be, "It's okay, I can't imagine what you've been through. It seemed like a fair reaction."

"No it wasn't," she said defensively. Jasper smiled. Of course he didn't believe it himself but he wanted to stop the apologizing fest that he knew would start if he didn't stop it. "I was selfish to think I was the only one hurt with their leaving, I was downright cruel with you after you told me about your past. It's this damn personality."

"Your personality?" he asked.

"I was an emotional wreck as a human," she said with the tone of voice that implied she had been a vampire a 100 years, "being a vampire only enhanced it all."

They both looked out at the lake again for a while. He didn't know how long they were going to be out there but he didn't feel uncomfortable anymore. He was enjoying this. The silence. Bella's presence.

"Why did you kill your maker?" she said out of the blue, catching Jasper off guard, "you don't have to answer of course, I-I don't know why I asked-" she rambled.

"It's okay Bella," he said keeping his eyes on the tide, "I'll tell you if you want to know." He saw her nod slightly from his peripheral vision. "Well she was a horrid vampire to begin with. At first I liked being back. I liked teaching the newborns how to fight, I liked the respect they gave me. Something I never got with Carlisle's coven." Jasper shrugged leaning back on his hands, "I just didn't like Maria as much as I used too. I didn't have to follow her orders or…um.." he looked at Bella awkwardly. He never thought he would have to tell her about his other relationship with his maker.

Bella studied him for a minute before her face registered his awkwardness, "Oh god, you slept with her?" she looked horrified for all of two seconds before she looked away and laughed. "I don't know why I'm surprised."

Jasper sat up and turned his body to face her, "What do you mean?" he asked.

Bella looked back with a sly grin, "It's the things vampires do," she said as if that alone made sense. Jasper looked confused but inside he knew what she meant. He just wanted her to say it. "Uh. Well I noticed that when we're turned, there are certain expectations within this society and then there are the expectations our bodies have." She waved a hand in the air and stared out to the lake again, "Please don't make me continue."

Jasper chuckled, "I've created 100's of vampires Bella I know what those expectations are." He knew that were she still human, she would have the world biggest blush. She was a walking contradiction in that tank. Which made the human in Jasper blush and look away.

"Umm…" he tried to continue with his explanation, "Like I was saying, there weren't any more of those _expectations,_ which was fine with me. I guess I just felt terribly guilty all the time. I despised hunting humans. It's just hard to say no once you've had your first taste after 50 years of trying to avoid them at all costs."

"You seemed fine," Bella said suddenly, "At the airport and with the bell boy."

Jasper shrugged. He crushed a tiny pebble in his hand. It was that simple. To crack and launch at a human. "It's not as hard anymore. I always knew it was wrong to hunt humans, but with the Cullen's it seemed like it was an obligation or requirement. Now it just seems like I should not kill them because it's not right. Don't get me wrong, I'm still tempted. It's just easier to say no."

Bella nodded, "I understand…"

"Anyway," he sighed remembering the last few years with Maria, "One day we crossed paths with a vampire. He was clearly not from the area and he was also, very obviously I may add; spying on the army. We took him in and extracted some information from him. It was the vampire Aro had said he sent and never heard from again. Did you know him?" Jasper asked.

Bella shook her head, "No, the guard is a very specific group of vampires. Then there are the vampires sworn to loyalty but who don't stay in Volterra. Usually the brothers send them to do their dirty jobs. It's not like they can say no if they want to live."

"Good," Jasper said, "Because he didn't live long. Maria was livid with me after I…disposed of him. He was foul with the younger vampires. I don't often feel guilty for killing vampires like him," he said nearly spitting the words out. "She didn't want any repercussions with the Volturi though and killing him was a direct fuck you to the brothers, in her opinion. I didn't really care at this point. I was planning to leave her again."

"Then why kill her?" Bella asked.

Jasper crushed another rock in his hands, harder than last time, "We had a fight a while after the vampire appeared. I told her I would do things my way and if she didn't like it then she could help train the newborns and then add her two cents. She said it didn't matter because I would leave either way. And then I would come crawling back on my knees for her. And I knew she was right." Jasper looked up after letting the rock dust fly away in the wind. He caught Bella's eyes and held onto her gaze, "So I got rid of her. I eliminated the option of going back to her.

I let the vampires I had created go, well the ones I knew didn't want the life I had led. The rest burned along with Maria."

They were quiet for some time. Jasper reminiscing and Bella playing with the strings on her sweat pants. Jasper wanted to ask her what had happened with her. He wanted to desperately know but something inside him was stopping him. Probably more guilt. Even if she didn't think it was his fault for the Cullen's leaving her, if it had not been for his slip maybe she would have had a longer time with them.

"I know you want to know," Bella said, "but I'm not ready Jasper. Can we just take it one day at a time?"

"Of course," he said slightly disappointed. But if one day at a time meant he could get onto Bella's good side permanently then he would do it at her pace.

"I like your hair better this way," she said leaping off the boulder, "I can see your eyes, even if they're not the color I prefer."

Jasper laughed jumping off and landing next to her, "One day at a time Bella."

* * *

><p><strong>P.S could you guys write down in the reviews at what time you guys usually check for updates? I find myself wanting to post around 1 pm pacific time. I know the majority of my readers are from the US but I want to post at the time when it's most convenient for everyone :)<strong>

**Thank you and please review!  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 10

**Longest chapter to date. Damn. And here I was thinking I would have writers block after the last chapter hah. I'm going to try to make the chapters a little longer from now on. I hope you enjoy this (:**

**Disclaimer: Characters strictly belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'm only borrowing Bella and Jasper for the time being. Enjoy (:**

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight," Jasper said exasperated, "We're leaving?"<p>

They had made their way back to their hotel room after hunting in a friendly race. As soon as Jasper had flopped down on to the bed Bella had announced their departure. A perfect way to dampen the mood.

"Yes," Bella said coming out of the bathroom with another change of clothes. A more appropriate change. "I hadn't planned to leave until sunrise but I checked the weather and it's going to be sunny tomorrow. I was going to brief you on the four shields we're looking for but I suppose we're going to have to do it on the road."

Jasper sat up against the headboard with a grunt. He didn't like not knowing what was happening. Jasper always knew what was next, he always had a plan. "Okay…" he said slowly trying not to come off annoyed.

Bella arched and eyebrow at him while putting away her sweats, "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," Jasper said walking over to his bag. He wanted to be distracted by something.

"Jasper," Bella said sitting down on a lounge chair, "I know we didn't have many…" she waved her hands together in an attempt to describe something, "instances where we uh…talked when I was human but I know when someone is bullshitting me, even someone I hardly know."

Jasper took out a shirt and wondered if he should just change here. She hadn't bothered much with modesty earlier, should he? "I'm just not used to this," he said taking off his jacket.

"What is _this_?" Bella asked.

"Not having any control," he said grabbing his shirt and pulling it off and onto the bed. He heard Bella gasp but ignored it. "I rarely have to ask someone what the next step is."

"Right," Bella said after a while. Jasper walked into the bathroom to wash his face and change into a new pair of jeans. Alec had chosen wisely when it came to his clothes. He couldn't imagine wearing anything other than levis.

"Maybe we can figure something out on the road," She said putting on a pair of chucks.

Jasper snickered looking at them, "I didn't know the Volturi princess wore chucks."

Tying her laces up Bella straightened out with a laugh, "Volturi princess? That's one I've never heard before." She stood up and walked into the bathroom to tie her hair up in a pony tail, "Rotten, stuck up, and teachers pet yes. But then again Jane doesn't strike me as the type to come up with clever nicknames."

"I don't know what I would do without my boots," Jasper said pointing down at his caiman skin boots.

"Poor gator," Bella said taking a quick look at them, "Aro dies a little inside every time I wear these, he says he wouldn't be caught dead with a bodyguard in sneakers so he established a dress code." Bella laughed out loud while remembering the day he had proposed the idea. The guard couldn't vote on it. Only Marcus and Caius did and she remembered how Caius had jumped on it only to displease her. Marcus was on her side but 2 beat 1.

Jasper looked at the bag of contacts and wondered out loud if he should wear them, "Not yet," Bella said, "Not until sunrise at least."

Together they walked out of the hotel and to the sedan already waiting for them, "When do you do all this?" he asked shocked, "I seriously don't understand how I fail to catch you planning."

Bella laughed lightly as she got behind the wheel, "I'm a ninja Jasper."

"Yeah well, I wouldn't doubt it," he said seriously. "So where are we going?"

"Mont Du Blanc…well sort of," Bella said turning into a steady stream of traffic, "We'll have to leave the car somewhere near the tunnel in France then we're hiking."

"Hiking?" he asked not liking where this was going, "I hate running in the snow," he could boast about being a vampire all he wanted but at the end of the day he was still a cowboy at heart and he didn't want his boots getting wet. "Oh god," he said. Bella gave him a sideways glance, "I just thought about how bad it would be if my boots got wet."

They laughed and mourned the sure death of his boots for a while. The moon was high in the sky that night giving them plenty of light to view the mountains and the lake. They had to drive around to get to the boarder but Jasper didn't mind. He didn't think it could get more peaceful.

"There will be a full moon soon," Bella said staring out her window to take a look at the moon, "More reason to hurry on through the mountains."

"Why," Jasper asked, "Scared of werewolves?" he said joking.

"Yup," Bella said, "Not many in France but you never know."

"Are you serious?" Jasper asked. He knew werewolves had existed for a long time but he thought they become extinct, "They're still around?"

Bella gave him a serious look before nodding, "They're mostly in Russia but some keep to the mountains in certain countries. They're not too dangerous most days but close to the full moon they can change for a while."

"And you've met werewolves before?" Jasper asked taking in the information. He really had to get out of the US a little more.

"Couple times," Bella said nonchalant, "They despise vampires of course so we try to keep a distance but we can't help treat them occasionally. They're not a threat to humans but sometimes they can't control where they change and the humans become aware that the guy down the street isn't just abnormally hairy."

Jasper nodded. No wonder they kept to a rather spacious country. "I've never seen a werewolf," he said, "Now that I think about it Carlisle never mentioned them."

Bella gripped the steering wheel a little too hard and Japer heard a slight crack, "Careful Bella," he said, "I'm sorry, I don't purposely try to bring them up."

"It's fine," she said loosening her grip, "I don't mind Edward much or Rosalie, everyone else though…I didn't see it coming from them. Especially Carlisle."

"What happened Bella," Jasper asked, "You don't have to tell me everything just…something, anything."

Bella sighed and tried to relax. She didn't seem put off by the request so he hoped he was making some progress with her.

"I guess you deserve that much," Bella said in a monotone voice. Dangerously close to her bossy vampire tone, "After the disastrous birthday party I specifically told Alice I didn't want," she started as Jasper tried not to flinch at the mention of his ex, "Carlisle bandaged me up and Edward took me home. I tried to diffuse the situation but of course it didn't work. I never told Edward I didn't want to see you," she looked at Jasper with a sad smile, "I should have fought harder to make him understand that I wasn't scared or frightened. But I thought that if I just let it go so would he.

I should've known he wouldn't. Edward never let's anything go. Then the week went by and no one showed up to school, Edward said he was busy spending time with the family and I just agreed to whatever he said I should do. I mean, I knew it was coming but if I didn't say anything or if I pretended he wasn't about to leave me then I thought maybe it wouldn't happen. I was so naïve."

"You were in love," Jasper said, "We've all been there."

"I was intoxicated with the idea of Edward loving me back," Bella said defensively. "Maybe at one point it was love but towards the end there," she said shaking her head, "I was desperately trying to hold onto him so much that I was letting go of who I was just so I could be like him.

He was the first serious relationship I ever had. I was this teenager with a low self esteem and here come this 100 year old vampire who made me feel beautiful and smart. And I believed it was real but really it was just his bloodlust."

"That's not true," Jasper said. "I don't understand why Edward and the family left but I do understand this gift I have, to feel others emotions. He truly did love you and so did the family-"

"Then why did they leave?" Bella asked gripping the steering wheel again, "Why did he say I didn't belong in his life, why did he say he didn't want me?"

"Bella," Jasper said putting a hand on one of hers and sending her calming vibes, "I don't know but I do have an extremely accurate vampire memory and it tells me that he did love you. However warped or old fashioned it was, he did."

She sighed and relaxed her grip. Jasper let go of her but kept sending her the vibes. He was regretting asking her about this.

"I disappeared," she said once she was thoroughly calm, "he took me into the woods near my house to give me some bullshit excuse as too why the family and him were leaving. Maybe it was real or maybe it wasn't but it was cowardly. Had he truly loved me, he would have fought. And if there was something he had to fix then we could have fixed it together. If he didn't love me and if he truly believed I didn't belong in his world then he should take a look at me now." Jasper smiled as he felt an odd sense of pride in her.

"I was so torn with emotion I stopped thinking clearly. I tried to follow him through the woods but I got lost and then…I just stopped. I wanted to stop living, I wanted to find him and at the same time I didn't. A guy from the reservation found me after a while. I learned later that dad had sent out a search party for me," she stopped talking suddenly. Jasper tried sending her more calming vibes but they only rebounded. Jasper realized it was her shield.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me the rest Bella. I understand," Jasper said. He noticed how she had called him dad. Every time Charlie had come up in conversation when they were with the Cullen's she always referred to him by name.

"No," she said her voice breaking slightly, "I already started…might as well continue." Jasper half did a back flip and half smacked himself upside the head. He didn't want to cause her more pain but he really, really wanted to know. "No Bella don't, I don't want you to dissolve in a puddle of old memories and venom tears," she mocked Jasper, "So much for one day at a time," she said laughing quietly.

"Sorry," he said rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm torn. I mean it though, we could leave the rest for another day."

Bella checked the time on the car radio and returned her attention to the road, "We have a few hours till sunrise…then a few more until we reach our first check point. It would probably be wise to tell you now…"

"Okay," he said trying not to sound too enthusiastic.

"Anyway," she started up again, "Sam, the guy from the reservation who found me, took me home and when I came too everyone told me they had found me in the middle of the woods, miles from the trail. Well Sam found me. He's a shape shifter."

"Yeah I know," Jasper said wishing he hadn't said anything.

Bella straightened up a bit in her seat, "Yeah, thanks for telling the human."

"We hardly thought it mattered," he said defending his past self, "I mean there was one or two when I left."

"Yeah well when I left there were at least 10," she said laughing at Jasper's shocked face, "It was James, Laurent and Victoria. They caused an explosion in the gene pool." Her tone went back to monotone as she mentioned them, "I've digressed."

"I don't understand," Jasper said, "They weren't there for more than a day."

"I'll get to it, stop rushing me," she said clearly trying to lighten her tone, "After Sam took me home I became a shell of myself. For all intents and purposes I should have been dead. I didn't eat, I didn't talk to anyone, and I hardly slept. When I did I would have terrible nightmares. Nightmares of Edward and the family leaving. Or of James and Victoria. Sometimes they felt so real I could swear it was Victoria who found me on the forest floor and killed me.

Dad had had enough of seeing me like that so he started threatening me with Jacksonville. I was still so infatuated with Edward that I didn't want to leave the only place I shared with him. Albeit I stayed away from the Cullen house but I tried finding anything else that would prove to me that you guys had been real.

Eventually I started hiking again, trying to find the place I shared with Edward. Many attempt's later I did but I soon wished I hadn't. It seemed that Victoria didn't just merrily continue on with her life after Edward killed her mate. I don't know why I never wondered what had happened to her or Laurent. It just goes to show you how absorbed I was in my own problems."

"I killed James…" Jasper said distracting Bella, "Emmet made the fire and I took him apart. Everyone else was with you."

Bella looked at Jasper with a blank expression on her face but eventually nodded, "Well…thank you. I don't think it would have made a difference to her though. Or Laurent. He found me in the meadow Edward had brought me too many times. My scent must have been all over the place. He said Victoria was building an army of vampires. She wanted to take the Cullen's down. That vengeful bitch. It appeared though that she was taking every precaution available because she sent Laurent to spy on the family and Laurent had found the house empty. He told me he could make it easier on me and kill me himself. That what he had planned for me was far less cruel than what Victoria had."

Jasper's hand clenched around the door handle and with his little display of protectiveness came a crunching sound. Bella laughed at what remained of the door handle.

"Careful Jasper," she mocked again. "Don't get your panties in a twist, he didn't even finish his sentence before he was suddenly being chased through the same woods Edward had left me in by a pack of shape shifting werewolves."

"Did you ever think as a human, you would ever say that sentence?" Jasper asked dropping the remains of the door handle on the car floor.

Bella laughed and threw her head back on the headrest, momentarily dropping her shield. Jasper took advantage and sent her an extra dose of happiness.

"No," she said after she calmed down, "But thank you for that."

"No problem," he said.

"I had become close to one of the guys from the reservation, Jacob," she said reminiscing, "He had gone through the change too and he had been one of the ones who took Laurent down. They brought me back to myself. I was starting to feel happy again but knowing that Victoria was out there creating an army of vampires was nerve racking.

I knew the guys were strong and fast but I felt like I had some sort of responsibility to help them. I was just a human though. I already knew that bringing myself to Victoria wouldn't stop her. She wouldn't stop until everyone I loved was dead."

Bella started fidgeting in her seat and Jasper knew that the worst was yet to come, "I remembered the night of my birthday," she said choking up again, "Edward had shown me the portrait of the Volturi. He said that if a vampire wanted to die they went to them. In lame terms he basically told me they were vampire royalty.

It had been a particularly stressful day when it all happened. Dad had been called into work early because they had found a family dead near the lake. The week before, three other boys had transformed in the reservation. We should have seen it coming. We should have expected her to be pissed when Laurent never reported back. She probably thought the Cullen's had killed him or something.

I was so nervous but now I had something to do. I drove to the Cullen house and broke into Carlisle's study. I tried find a number or an address to contact the Volturi. I was so stupid, a vampire doesn't need to write down a phone number or address," she laughed nervously, "but then again it's Carlisle and he writes everything down thank god.

I found an address written down in a note book and I took it. I was so happy, I was going to tell Jacob and Sam that I would fly out to Italy and ask for help. I would tell them I was a friend of Carlisle's and surely that would be enough to get them to stop Victoria."

Bella gripped the steering wheel harshly and pulled out of the traffic onto the side of the road, "If I keep driving I'm going to hit someone," she said nervously looking out of her window.

"Bella," Jasper said taking her hand, "It's okay…"

She looked back at him with tears in her eyes that she would never shed. She nodded, "I know…" Jasper gave her a gentle squeeze, "I returned to the house but it was in shambles…dad had come home too and he must have…he must have run into Victoria," Bella broke down into tearless sobs, "he was on the kitchen floor, just laying there and I couldn't do anything, I couldn't help him."

Jasper pulled Bella into his side and ran a comforting hand up and down her arm. He continued to whisper that it was going to be okay.

"I was in panic mode," she said, her words muffled by Jasper's chest, "I ran upstairs packed a bag and grabbed my passport. I thought that she would come back for me when she realized I was probably not with Edward. I just left him there Japer, I just left him."

Bella grabbed onto his shirt and sobbed uncontrollably. Her body shook but Jasper kept his arms tight around her, "There was nothing you could do Bella," he said trying to soothe her, "You did the right thing by leaving."

"I should have stayed," she said after a while, "I should have let her kill me-"

Jasper held her at arms length and looked into her tearful eyes, "You don't mean that," he said, "You fought and look at you now. Your father would be proud of you Bella."

As soon as he mentioned her dad Bella broke down into sobs and Jasper returned to hugging her. It took her a while longer to come around and when she did she looked like a mess but a mess that somehow had it together.

"I'm sorry," she said sitting back into her seat, "You're right." Jasper nodded letting her fix her hair and shirt but as soon as she was done he took her hand and refused to let go. Bella gave him a gentle squeeze, "I got on a plane to Italy by myself…I sent Jacob a text telling him everything and what I was going to do. He just said he would take care of Victoria, that he wanted me back home. But I didn't see the text until I was in Italy and by that time my mind had already been made up.

I strolled into the castle like I owned the place," she said laughing quietly, "I told the receptionist I needed to see the Volturi because there was a crazy vampire bitch who was killing everyone." Her eyes lit up at that memory and Jasper could feel her relaxing. "I was still in shock over everything but somehow my head was clear enough to give the Volturi the whole freaken story of my life. I told them everything, down to the part where Edward told me he didn't want me.

Of course they were furious that a vampire had broken the cardinal rule of vampirism and they were even more upset that it had been Carlisle who had done it. Caius was all for killing Victoria and paying Carlisle a visit. I begged them not too of course. It was unnecessary because Aro already had a plan. I had told them about how Edward couldn't listen to my thoughts. Aro tried it out himself and he couldn't get into my head. He was fascinated that a human could have such a strong mental shield.

After they deliberated they decided to help." Bella looked out her window with a smirk on her face, "they said they would help on one condition," she held up one finger to prove her point, "that I join the guard."

"Really?" Jasper asked incredulously, "And you agreed?"

"Without a second thought," she said, "I didn't really think it through, like I said; I was extremely naïve. To think they would let Victoria go on with her army of newborns without stopping her just because I didn't want to be a vampire." She chuckled, "But Alexander stepped in and shamed his brother for trying to trick a human."

"Alexander?" Jasper asked, "I thought, wait you met him while you were still human?"

"Yup," she said popping the p, "he asked me if there was something, anything that they could do that would be a better reason to leave my life as a human and become a vampire," He's always been a sneaky bastard," she laughed, "Of course there was." Jasper arched and eyebrow in confusion. "Jacob and the guys from the reservation, I had forgotten about them. I told Aro I would only agree to joining the guard if they promised not to harm them. He wanted me badly enough to not kill me as he should have done. But he complied."

"He did?" Jasper asked shocked.

"Yeah," Bella said dropping her gaze again, "The brother's sent out their best and within the week the army was destroyed but two of the wolves had died in an attempt to stop Victoria. I couldn't face Jacob, I called but he never returned my calls and I couldn't ask the guard which of the wolves had passed.

They…um, they faked my death as well. They took some of the clothes I had brought along with me and left it a bit off the trail. They made it look like I had been attacked."

Jasper took a moment and absorbed all of the new information. What he had imagine Bella had been through didn't compare to what had really happened. He was devastated for her.

"You know," Bella said taking her hand away from his and starting the car back up, "Alexander nearly became my maker," she said pulling into the road, "but I was terrified of him even though he had helped me. Even as a human I knew he was a wildcard. Aro wanted Marcus to change me. He didn't want just anyone from the guard. He wanted it to be someone powerful and old."

"Why not him?" Jasper asked.

"He thought that if he changed me that our powers might somehow counteract. He was fascinated and terrified by the idea. Eventually he decided he would do it. I don't know why, I never asked…at this point everything was hitting me. I wanted to forget that the Cullen's had existed. I wanted to forget about Charlie on the kitchen floor…I just wanted to start again. At the same time though, I wanted to remember everything, so I wrote it down, all of it."

"You're a walking contradiction you know," Jasper said trying to lighten the mood.

"I am," Bella said, "I'm glad I did though. I understand now that everything I went through made me a strong person and vampire."

"It did," Jasper said, "Did you write about me?" he asked. He half expected her to laugh it off and say no.

"Yes," Bella said in a matter of fact tone, "But you'll never know what I wrote."

"Darn," he said as the first ray of sunlight broke through the mountains. He reached over to the back seat and grabbed a pair of contacts. He put them on and sighed. "Do the Cullen's know you're a vampire? A vampire in the Volturi guard?"

"The Volturi princess?" Bella joked, "No, at least I don't think so and if I'm being honest I don't care if they do."

Jasper nodded, "You're not curious though?"

"Sometimes," she said, "When I remember dad or what happened I wonder if they know how much they altered my life. I wonder what would have happened if we hadn't gone out to play baseball that day. Would I still be with Edward? Would I be married to him, or be a vampire? Either way we would have never been equals. That," she said pulling into a line of cars waiting to cross the boarder, "Edward made sure to make clear when he left."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to leave your thoughts down on the review section (:<strong>


	12. Chapter 11

**Who else hates this site right now? I really wanted to upload three days ago but I wanted to make sure fanfiction had gotten it's problems fixed. My life was on hold for three days! I couldn't even log in. Anyway here it is yall. I'm tired of moody Bella, aren't you too? We'll see if she makes a come back though.**

* * *

><p>Most of the car ride to Mont Du Blanc was quiet. Jasper didn't want to disturb Bella who was clearly still shaken up. He remembered her little display of emotion on the plane ride to Switzerland. He had been so taken back by the sheer force of her emotions that he had not known how to react. He was starting to suspect that his mere presence was at fault.<p>

He had been shocked for the most part during this whole mission that felt like it had started weeks and weeks ago. He was having a reaction to seeing Bella again. A vampire Bella who was part of a group of vampires in charge of the rest of his race. He had reacted with shock. Bella had reacted with…emotional distress?

He wanted to know what was going through her head but at the same time he wished he could close his eyes and go back 60 years to the diner with Alice. Tell her that they should be alone and together for a while. They could wait to join the Cullen's. He wanted to go back to the Jasper who was rediscovering life. Life with a special someone. Regardless of the fact that the special someone he wanted had abandoned him. Alice had abandoned their vows, their marriage, and as he looked at Bella quickly and discreetly, he realized she had also left her best friend behind.

"You're thinking awfully hard," Bella said. She had caught him looking several times but had not mentioned anything.

"We're vampires, it's what we do," Jasper tried to sound casual but he knew the air in the car was still filled with tension and emotion.

"I just gave you the story of a lifetime, I think it's your turn now," Bella said cautiously. She was letting him in but at that moment he wished she wouldn't. His own hold on his emotions was slipping.

"I was just thinking about Alice," Jasper inhaled and exhaled. It was such a human thing to do. Breathing wouldn't calm him down but he could hope, "Mostly how I wish things were different."

Bella was quiet but he noticed her try to speak and then shake her head repeatedly. "Spit it out Bella, anything you say about her won't alter my own opinion of her."

With his blessing she spurred out everything she had been containing, "I hate her, I hate them…for leaving and for lying and pretending. But I miss her the most, or Emmet. Damnit I miss them all but not who they were when the left. I don't miss that. And if we somehow ended up in an alternate universe where they apologized and genuinely meant it I don't think I could forgive them. I just don't understand why they would leave, it's so impossible to think they could be such a huge part of my life one day and the next they're gone. And it breaks my heart every time I try to think about it." She fumed but kept control of the steering wheel, "I don't know how you do it Jasper. I mean you were married to one of them. You were with them for 50 years. I was hardly a spec on their time line."

"You still seem to think like a human even though you're a vampire," he said trying to joke. Bella gave him a pointed glare so he attempted amending, "50 years went by in the blink of an eye. Never mind ten years. I was busy training the newborns and annoying Maria. On those rare occasions when I did catch myself thinking about them I would just find something to busy myself with. I don't DO anything Bella. And I hate them a bit too."

"Sometimes I wonder where they are," she said after a while, "I think about asking Demetri if he knows. But I never do. I told him to never tell me incase one day I decide to do something crazy. I made him pinky swear he wouldn't."

Jasper smiled, imaging a huge bulking vampire pinky promising. He thought back to all those times when he couldn't find something to busy himself with. When he would contemplate getting on a plane and visiting every Cullen house until he found them. He never did of course but once he had gotten as far as the airport before going back.

"We're nearly there," Bella said merging into the Mont Du Blanc tunnel traffic.

"What will we do with the bags?" Jasper asked. He only had one but Bella had three.

"I'll carry mine," she said slowing down and pulling over to the side of the highway. "Hopefully there won't be any vampires left where we're going."

"What?" Jasper asked handing her, her bags before picking his up and opening his door.

"I'll explain as soon as we can get out of sight, the humans are starting to stare," she climbed over the center consol and onto Jasper's lap.

"What in the world are you doing?" he asked stunned.

"How about a little race," she said grabbing the door handle and opening the door wider, "Up this hill and down it," she said pointing at the incline of the rather large hill they were parked next too. "We can't let the humans see us and no pushing."

"Okay," Jasper grabbed his one bag tighter getting ready to leave her eating his dust, "Ready SET GO!"

"HEY!" he heard Bella yell from behind him. He was almost at the top when he felt her come up to his left and push him with vampire force aside. He picked himself up from the snow and looked at Bella who was nearly down the hill. Her bags bouncing up and down almost comically. He would have paid thousands just to have that Bella a couple hours ago.

Maybe it was the inner shrink in him or maybe they just needed to remind each other of the past, to fully appreciate the present.

"Sucker," Bella snickered handing him one of her bags, "I won."

"You cheated," he said looking around and seeing nothing but mountains and snow for miles.

"Only because you did first," Bella took out her phone and started pushing buttons. Jasper tried to causally figure out what she was doing but she was cleverly blocking him.

"Couple miles that way," she said pointing north. Jasper shrugged and followed her lead. He didn't know if her methods were going to lead anywhere but it was not like he had a choice.

They ran for a few minutes before finally seeing something that was not snow or mountain. It was a cottage of sorts.

"What is that?" Jasper asked running a little faster to the place that was becoming more and more visible the closer they got.

Bella didn't answer him. Instead she ran ahead of him and stopped just a couple feet from a small wooden cottage. Bella ran around it once and then sniffed the air. Jasper let her do all this, even a vampire couldn't be 100 percent sure sometimes.

"Okay," Bella said walking up to him and opening the bag she had given him, "Her name is Alvia. She should be around 50 years old. In vampire age. She was turned in her late 20's somewhere in Australia. This is where Demetri sensed her last."

"He can't give you an exact location of where she is now?" Jasper asked her as she flipped through some papers.

"Nope," Bella said doing the thing with the p again, "we think she might have a slight mental shield as well. He can't feel her when she travels, only when she's settled. She's traveling now."

Bella handed Jasper a piece of paper with basic measurements and a brief description about Alvia. "There's no picture," he said reading over the description. He was surprised when he realized she wasn't Australian but actually Portuguese.

"No," Bella said walking around the structure again, "the Volturi are old fashioned. There hasn't been a new vampire entered into the guard for nearly 100 years. Everything they need to know is in their memories. I have to rely on their files and descriptions." She sounded annoyed as she pushed the main door open slightly. "Come on, let's find out where she went."

"Can I ask you something?" Jasper asked as he followed her though a main living area. There was nothing there but a few chairs and a table. Nothing to look though or turn over. "Why can't we just wait until she stops moving and follow her where she ends up?"

"Cause," Bella pushed open another door that led into a basic bathroom. It was just a tub with a couple of buckets around it and dirty water in them. "She's our best bet. The other three vampires we have will most likely say no or will be too dangerous to deal with. Plus, she left two weeks ago and still hasn't settled. Demetri has been following her for 6 months and she's only settled twice. This chick knows something is up, she knows we want her."

"And you think she might agree?" Jasper asked opening a cabinet inside the bathroom to find nothing but an old cup. An odd place to find one in he thought.

"The guard seems to think so," Bella walked out of the bathroom and back into the living area, "they said she was shy, but smart. They're not surprised she knows something is up."

"How DOES she know?" Jasper asked again. He pushed another door open to reveal a small closet with clothes and a few papers.

Bella picked up a few that looked like airplane tickets, "She stayed in Voltera for a while, something like five years. Maybe she picked up a few things while she was there."

"Here's something," Jasper said reading the airplane tickets quickly and putting them in chronological order, "She's not too smart if you ask me."

"Hah!" Bella said looking over the tickets and agreeing, "Who would do that?"

"Maybe those places are special to her," Jasper said. He laid the tickets down on the ground and pointed at the last one, "France," then the one before it, "Spain," and the one above it, "Sweden."

"Do you think she's in Sweden?" Bella asked picking that one up.

"Where did Demetri say she settled down last?" Jasper asked already knowing the answer.

"Spain." She picked up the France ticket and looked at the date, "This was bought six months ago."

"Well then we can assume she travels by foot until she decides to fly," it didn't make sense to him. Why not just go all the way by foot? Maybe not to Sweden but to Spain and France, yes.

Bella contemplated for a moment. Clearly she was thinking the same thing, "Maybe she knows that Demetri can't feel her when she travels."

"Either way," Jasper said standing up and going over to the last door, "We know where she's headed to next, now we just have to figure out where she stays."

Bella stood up slowly and walked over to the door, "We're lucky Sweden is on good terms with the Volturi." She opened the room and immediately went over to the map coving almost an entire wall. There were small tabs holding it in place just like those marking random places over the globe.

"Here!" Bella exclaimed excitedly pointing at Sweden, "Stockholm. Bit obvious don't you think?" Jasper walked over and saw her pointing at the only tab on the country of Sweden.

"I've heard it beautiful," he said looking at all the other tabs, especially those of Spain and France, "Does your phone have a camera?" he asked.

"Yup," she took it out just as Jasper pointed a finger at Spain, "Good thinking, just incase she's not in Sweden." There were plenty of tabs on Spain. It looked like she liked to stick to the major cities. When it came to France and Sweden, not so much. When he brought that point up, Bella already had an answer, "Bigger cities means a larger diversity, maybe she wants to be connected to her culture without actually being there."

"Why was she turned in Australia?" he asked walking over to the bed and bouncing on it slightly.

"I don't know," Bella said still looking at the map, "it doesn't say in her file, nor does it mention who her maker is."

They spent a few more minutes looking over the room. They finally decided there was nothing left to look at so they took their leave. Jasper was glad when he heard Bella make a call to someone about getting them two tickets to Sweden. She was letting him be a part of this mission by letting him listen.

"If we run over to the nearest airport we could make the next flight out and be in Sweden in a few hours," she said taking off to the east without waiting for him.

"Which is where?" he ran up to her and followed her at her pace. He thought she might be faster than Edward, which made his pride in her swell a little more.

"Satolas," she said in a French accent, "in Lyon."

They ran without talking but the silence was a comfortable one. Jasper knew that not all was well between them but they had made rapid improvements. He didn't want to be a pessimist but time and time again he had been dealt with a bad set of cards he couldn't deal. It was only a matter of time before the other shoe dropped with Bella. He only hoped it wouldn't be too disastrous when it did.

They were leaving the mountains and coming into a town so they slowed down and ran around it. Bella informed him that they only had an hour to get to the airport. It was a great thing they were vampires, it was even greater that Bella was fast. Worst case scenario, she could carry him there. At the thought of him in Bella's arms bridal style he busted out laughing.

Bella didn't ask but she laughed right along with him. He was projecting again. Which made him remember Bella's and Alexander's strange reactions to him in the hotel. Hunting animals was making him lose concentration and keep his emotions in check. He wondered if he could hold off until after they found the vampire to hunt. Stockholm was small and human packed. He was about to test his strengths and he didn't feel too confident about it.

They made it to Lyon with time to spare and made their way straight to the private jet. He was glad the Volturi could pull some major strings in such a short amount of time. He didn't think he could stand being in a plane with humans to feast on.

The excitement of today was slowly getting to him. He could feel the major slipping back into place easily. All he had to do was hold off a little while longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Review (:<strong>


	13. Chapter 12

**Just when I think you guys are going to hate a chapter, you turn it around on me and end up loving it. I love you guys! Group hug!**

**A/N at the bottom.**

* * *

><p>"What if we land and she's not there?" Jasper asked a couple of minutes into the flight, "question one."<p>

"There's more?" Bella asked looking out of her window, "and we could probably go to Spain and seek her out there. But I really don't want to do that," she looked at Jasper. The noon sun was flooding in through her window and shining on her making her glow. Bella didn't sparkle, she glowed. Her gold eyes shun brighter than Jasper thought possible.

"Yeah," he looked out of his window or at anything else, "I don't want to go to Spain either."

"Mhmm," Bella said still staring at him, "What other questions do you have?"

Jasper thought about it for a while. He organized his thoughts and questions finally coming up with one, "Where are the other shields?"

Bella smiled reaching over to the seat next to her and opening up the bag she had carried on. The bag with all the papers in them. She pulled out a folder and handed it to Jasper, "The first one is Gregory Watson. Turned in the year 600 somewhere in current Austria. Demetri feels him in St. Petersburg Russia." Jasper read the description of the old vampire realizing that he would be dealing with rather experienced vampires from now on. The oldest vampire he had ever met before all this had been Carlisle. A 300 year old vampire was nothing compared to a 1400 year old one.

"The next one should be one of the ones I found in the files," Jasper flipped a page and was surprised to find a drawing.

"I thought you guys didn't have visual depictions of the vampires," Jasper asked looking over the drawing of the incredibly attractive female vampire.

Bella leaned back in her seat crossing a leg over the other one, "Yeah well some were drawn, Alec drew that actually."

"Quite the looker," Jasper joked looking up and meeting Bella's death glare, "You know, for a 200 year old vampire," he said trying to lighten the mood.

"Ha-ha," Bella leaned over and pointed at her description, "She's mated so…sucks for you buddy," Jasper looked down and read the description of her mate.

"I didn't want her," Jasper tried to defend himself, "I was merrily pointing out the obvious."

"Yeah, yeah," Bella grabbed the paper from his hand and read out loud, "Marilyn Quint. She was 17 when she was turned on January 5th 1851 in New Orleans. She was an immigrant from France. She changed her name a couple of years ago when the whole Marilyn Monroe rage hit. Demetri felt her last in New York. She keeps moving around though, we think she might also know what is going on."

"How is it that everyone knew except for me?" Jasper asked taking back the paper, "How did she end up meeting the Volturi?"

Bella looked out her window with a smile on her face, "During the Vietnam war she took advantage of all the stoned kids after the rallies. I can't believe she got away with everything she did. Actually I can. She was starting to draw a lot of attention to herself so the Volturi brought her over to Italy but the guard they sent happen to include her present mate. He basically signed his life away in order to keep her alive."

"What does that mean," Jasper asked, "sign his life away?"

"If he were allowed to leave the guard to start a life with her and she relapsed into a killing spree again, it would be his head under Aro's feet." Bella grabbed the folder from him and put it back into the bag. She took another out but before giving it to him she added, "She's been good. She hasn't caused trouble but she falls under the category of less than probable of helping because she's switched over to our type of diet."

"What?" Jasper exclaimed, "How…?"

"We don't know," Bella said handing him over the folder she had taken out, "the Volturi does check ups every couple of years, especially with vampires like her. The last report that came in said that both her and her mate had switched over. Vampires like us and the Cullen's don't tend to get physically violent. We can control our emotions and behavior better than typical vampire. Honestly, I've been trained, I've done the vampire killing and I've dealt with the vampire politics of it all. I'm the exception to the rule."

She smiled a wide grin while Jasper's fell, "You've killed other vampires?"

"Of course," Bella said, "I think you forget I'm not a human anymore. I think you also forget I still have morals. I'm not God but I'm well aware that some vampires can't be allowed to gallop around taking innocent life's. Would you have wanted me to spare Victoria, Jasper? Would you have in my place?"

"No," Jasper said instantly, "I suppose, as long as they were vampires like her."

"I wouldn't do what I do otherwise," Bella opened the folder in his lap and pointed at the next vampire, "Gabriel. No last name, maker unknown, and age is a bit blurry. The only real thing we know is that Alexander and Demetri found him practicing his shield in a field one day when they were blasted back from 50 feet away. He wouldn't allow them too close to get a good enough description. We just know the basics. They think he might be as old as Aro and Alexander, if not slightly older."

"Why?" Jasper asked reading the brief description.

"Alexander says it was his accent," Bella looked at Jasper intently as if trying to convey something extremely important, "Alexander heard it in Israel. He thinks the vampire could have been turned in Jerusalem because of the way he dressed even though by that time, 600 years had passed."

"He met this vampire around the same time he met Gregory?" Jasper was really interested now, "How could he just make the assumption that this vampire is that old?"

"Because of Demetri," Bella leaned back again and sighed heavily, "Keep up with what I'm going to say okay? It's hard to explain what with the way Demetri explained it to me. The older we become as vampires the more our minds mature. When we're turned our minds are in a frenzy. We notice and feel every single detail around us. As we grow older we train our minds to focus on the important details and store the rest in the back of our minds. Well, the way he explained it is that a vampire never stops that process. That's why older vampires are so dangerous regardless of whether they've been trained or not. They just know stuff. Our minds are so much more powerful than we think.

Which, I think is another reason Aro was so acclimated with being a vampire when most of us wouldn't have been. We have a theory in the Volturi; vampires with mental powers are the most powerful vampires around," Bella said rolling her eyes, "I think it's the reason I fit into this lifestyle so quickly. I had to acclimate if I wanted to survive. Vampires like Aro, like us, like Gabriel have to do this. It's our survival instincts that mature us so quickly. So a vampire like Demetri who's actual gift is tracking through the mind can recognize a brain single from a vampire like Gabriel quicker and more efficiently. After Alexander and Demetri met Gabriel it was like a shot of adrenaline for Demetri. He instantly felt the maturity in him. He placed him around 600 to 700 years back."

"Wow," Jasper took a moment to process everything. No wonder Gabriel was the last on the list, aside from the last shield. "Where is the last one? The one Alexander is looking for?"

Bella shrugged, "I'm not sure. The rumors say she's somewhere in Brazil."

"You don't seem too thrilled about this one," Jasper said handing her back the files and watching her place them back inside the bag.

"I'm not," she said, "I'm being realistic. I don't think she exists and if by some miracle she does, I highly doubt she can also repel."

"What exactly does that mean? I thought Gabriel repelled Alexander and Demetri."

"Again, rumors say she'll make you want to back off. A mental approach to Gabriel's version of repelling," Bella played with her fingers for a while and looked out her window at the same time. "If she exists in her entirety then she would be well advised to hide. And well. If the Romanians get her before we do then we're royally screwed."

"I understand," Jasper said after the pilot had announced they had an hour to go.

"Anymore questions?" Bella asked looking over at him. He could tell she was staring a bit more intently than before, specifically staring at his eyes which he knew were probably jet black by now.

"Yeah actually," Jasper said hoping to divert her attention from his eyes to his questions. He also wanted to continue to talk to distract himself from the multiple heart beats in the pilot cabin, "How does that work? The thing with Demetri not being able to feel Alvia when she travels?"

Bella didn't answer right away. Instead she kept looking into Jasper eyes, "Well, like I said before. Demetri's gift is mental and partly physical once he gets to work but I think that's just skill," she shrugged not turning away, "I wouldn't know obviously but he says that we all have a conscience choice to be nomads or permanent settlers. When we travel we have a specific destination in mind that our brains say will be our home unless we decide to change it. For example," Bella said sitting closer to the edge of her seat, never taking her eyes off of Jasper's, "Your 'home' would be anywhere I am, regardless of whether or not I decide to let Demetri sense me. If we parted ways tonight after landing and you decided to leave me, Demetri would sense you traveling to a new destination keeping in mind that whatever destination that is will either be nomadic or permanent. Permanent would mean it would be your new home. We're constantly making these decisions and Demetri's gift feeds off of it."

"Okay," Jasper agreed letting his eyes wonder. He couldn't take it anymore. She was staring daggers into him.

"I thought you could last longer," she said suddenly, "You said you hadn't hunted for two days, it hasn't even been 24 hours Jasper. How can your eyes be this dark already?"

"I didn't lie," he said defensively, "I didn't have anything particularly stressful to do before meeting the brothers. Once that was done, I had to deal with seeing you again, this mission and all of the emotions from the last 10 years haven't helped much."

Bella looked a bit guilty but then a look he wished he would never have to see came back on her face, "You'll hunt. Up north when we land. I'll search for Alvia and we'll meet up when you come back from hunting."

"No, absolutely not," the Major Jasper said, "I'm not leaving you." Bella's eyebrows nearly hit her hair line but the Major wasn't done yet, "I'm not leaving you in the middle of looking for this vampire that clearly knows we're searching for her. You're crazy to suggest I leave to hunt."

"Do you hear yourself?" Bella asked raising her voice slightly, "It's an order Jasper, you'll hunt."

"You can't order me around?" Jasper's deep voice hung in the air for a while. Between a furious Bella and an irrational Jasper the two didn't notice the stewardess trying to hand them pieces of paper.

"We'll be landing in a few minutes, do you have anything to declare?" she asked timidly. Bella recovered first while Jasper gripped his seat tightly. He looked away from the human and held his breath. This was out of control. He had to hunt.

Bella took the pieces of paper and set them aside on the seat next to her. She waited for the stewardess to go back into the pilots cabin before she spoke again, "I'm not going to order you around Jasper, had you been any other vampire you would have lost both of your arms by now. I respect you enough to give you a choice but you and I both know that this time you don't have one. You have to hunt. And you will."

Jasper nodded. He had to fight the Major.

The plane descended into a rainy Vasteras, some 68 miles south west of Stockholm. It was a very small airport with a scarcity of humans.

Before stepping outside Bella pulled Jasper aside, "I have a car waiting for me, can you find your way to Stockholm on foot?" Jasper only nodded. He didn't trust himself with words, "Remember just keep running until you find an animal. When you're done, meet me in front of the Stockholm Palace no later than 6."

Jasper nodded again and moved to step over to the outside. He turned around for a second to find a smiling Bella wave him off. He could get used to this. Her smile, even if it was bossy vampire Bella. With that picture in mind he took off into the rain to find a tasty animal.

* * *

><p>AN:

**BLAH. I'm so tired of having to explain everything and having no action. But I promise this was it. I wanted all of this out of the way so that they could finally start their mission. I'm still learning how to not over explain everything and such. I think you guys are tired of Mr. Asks a lot of questions Jasper too, more than you are tired of moody Bella. I think you guys want a little more of the Major. By the way, thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. I had a good laugh at them, you guys are dying for this romance to kick in huh? Enough chatting. I'm going to go start the new chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Review (:<strong>


	14. Chapter 13

**This chapter will be in Bella's POV. I don't even remember the last time I wrote a story in a woman's point of view. I always start out that way and I end up writing for the guys. Anyway, thank you for the wonderful reviews (: enjoy. P.S. I winged the whole layout of Stockholm since I'm short on time and I need to update 2 other stories. Sorry to the readers I REALIZED are from there. It gives me butterflies since I've always wanted to visit Sweden.**

**Disclaimer: Characters strictly belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'm only borrowing Bella and Jasper for the time being. Enjoy (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

Bella watched Jasper leave in a haste. He left so fast, the stewardess helping Bella out of the plane looked at her skeptically before asking about him. Bella only shrugged and walked past her into the rain.

She missed the rain. Italy rarely held any sort of major weather change, much less rain. Her favorite places to travel since becoming a vampire had been to Northern Europe. She could vaguely remember loving the heat when she was younger but everything had changed in Washington.

Bella walked over to a black Mercedes waiting for her like she expected and got in, giving the driver directions to take her to the main square. She hoped Jasper could find his way into the city. It wasn't complicated but now that she knew that the Volturi's secret wasn't so secret anymore, she was not sure how other vampires would react. It's not like they knew Jasper was traveling with a member of the guard. She kept telling herself that he would be alright.

At those thoughts she leaned back and realized that she was starting care for him. Not just respect him, as she had said before but actually worry about the little things now. Bella pinched the bridge of her nose just like Edward had always done despite it being such a human trait. Bella didn't do it because it reminded her of him. She did that and many other things to seem human and to remember her humanity. It was important to her to make jokes that no longer applied to her, to do things that would no longer calm her down. She did want to know however, when she started worrying about Jasper.

"We've arrived miss," the driver said getting out and helping her with her door and bags. He gave them to a bellboy from the hotel she decided she would just pay for and leave the bags in so she could search the town for this vampire. As soon as she checked in and pocketed the keys she took off.

She noticed many humans in the streets regardless of the rain. She realized that today was the day before Thanksgiving in America. Bella came to a stop at a street corner to take in her surroundings. If she were a vampire hiding from other vampires where would she hide? Alvia could be anywhere in the Stockholm district. But the tab back in France had been specifically over this area. Unless she was just generalizing but it had not been that way for Spain.

They had a year to do this but Bella wanted it done tonight.

"Miss," Someone said behind Bella in a strong Swedish accent. Before turning around she smelled the air and realized it was a vampire.

Bella turned and stared into the red eyes of a blonde Swedish vampire, "Yes?" she said with a bite in her tone. This couldn't be good.

"All vampires coming through the area are now required to check in with the Master," he managed to get out in a whisper. People were starting to stare at them. Edward telling her that everything about him invited her in. His voice, his face, and his smell suddenly burst in her mind. Just like he had when she rode motorcycles with Jacob. Bella shook her head to rid herself of the memories that had been more frequent in her head ever since Jasper had returned.

"I just arrived," Bella whispered back. The vampire started walking around her and down the street. Bella figured that she would be wise to follow him.

He walked into a discrete building, holding the door open for her. Bella walked into the space and found it occupied by two other vampires standing next to one door. As if they were guards.

"Is this where you Master is?" Bella asked. She had been right. Vampires were starting to prepare themselves. The last time she had been in Sweden most of the vampires had been welcoming. Or perhaps it was just the fact that they had known she was in the guard that made them welcoming. She hoped that still counted for something.

"He is busy at the moment, wait here," the vampire walked around her again and stood in front of her. He seemed to be sizing her up and Bella didn't like it.

"Who is your Master?" she asked crossing her arms across her chest. He didn't answer her. "Why must I meet with him?" she asked again but still, there was no response.

"Are you his bitch?" Bella asked with a smirk that turned into a full blown grin the minute she saw his jaw harden and him take a step forward as if to walk towards her.

"Bella?" a voice said from behind the blonde vampire. Bella walked around him and brushed against his arm roughly but stopped in her tracks when she realized she knew the vampire who had spoken to her.

"Eriq?" Bella asked stunned. "It's really you!" she ran to her old friend and hugged him as if she hadn't seen him in 10 years. Which was actually very accurate. "What are you doing here?"

Eriq had left the guard the year after she had been inducted. He had trained her and for a while he had switched over to her diet. It was the reason he had left the guard as Bella remembered. He hadn't stayed with the diet long but it had opened his eyes about life. He wanted a different one so he left but Bella had not seen him or heard from him since.

"I came here two years ago," he said hugging her back extra hard for good measure, "Come in and sit, have you fed? I'm sure we could arrange something if you need?"

Bella shook her head sitting down in his office while he sat in the chair opposite her, "I'm fine," she couldn't believe it. Maybe today would end on a great note. If each vampire was required to check in with him then surely he knew where Alvia was. "How are you? How did you come to be here?" she asked.

"Oh you know," he said shaking his hair off of his face, "I just stumbled upon this great land with the help of a friend and two years later, I'm their leader." He laughed a hearty laugh before pointing out the door and whispering, "He IS my bitch." He winked at Bella as she laughed.

"How are you Bella," he asked after they had both calmed down. His voice was much more serious now, "I've heard the brothers are being threatened."

"How did you know?" she asked dreading the answer. If it wasn't the Volturi spreading the news then surely it was…

"The Romanians." Eriq said simply. "They came by 2 months ago and warned the vampires of the area that a war was going to befall the Volturi. That their reign was coming to an end. One of them made sure to tell us that we would have to chose which side of the war we were going to be on."

"And you-" Bella started nervously.

"Don't be silly Bella," Eriq laughed standing up and walking over to sit on the other chair next to her, "My loyalty is to Aro, it always has been. I would prefer that there be no war at all but these vampires seemed determined."

Bella grasped his forearm and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "Thank you Eriq. We must catch up old friend."

**Jasper**

Jasper slowed down to a human pace a mile or two outside of the city. He had hunted more animals than usual. Part of him felt guilty and wanted to make up for it later. Perhaps he could donate to a national park or something to ease his guilt. He hadn't touched his money since leaving the Cullen's and it was something he was planning to talk to Bella about. It didn't matter much at the moment seeing as they had just started their mission but he didn't know if the Volturi would be in a position to let him go this time next year.

Jasper was glad he had hunted the moment he entered the city. It was filled to the brim with humans. Tourist obviously. He had finished hunting early with a few minutes to spare so he walked at a slow human pace to the Palace.

He wanted to take in his surroundings as he walked. He was a sun kind of guy as he had been raised and turned in the south but ever since moving to Washington his views on the weather he preferred had changed over to rain. It was soothing, even to a vampire.

Jasper noticed a couple walking towards him while they held hands under their umbrella. He observed the woman look at her partner while he pointed somewhere. He was speaking in a language Jasper didn't know. Jasper saw them getting nearer and when he was close enough to see the whites of their eyes, the female briefly looked at Jasper but almost immediately turned back to look at her partner with the same admiration and love she had been before. Jasper smiled as he past them. You had a winner when she chose you over a vampire.

He was nearing the palace so he began looking for Bella. He found her leaning against a building reading a pamphlet. If she was trying to blend in she was doing a horrible job. It was pouring by now and the humans were starting to disperse.

"You're enjoying the rain a little too much don't you think?" Jasper asked her as he took off his jacket and held it over both of them.

"You're late," she put an arm around his waist and directed him towards another building across the street It looked like a restaurant and bar.

"You mean you're early," he dropped his jacket once they were inside. He looked around noticing it was comfortably packed with people. It was a nice quaint little place with a Spanish vibe. His kind of place. "Did you find her?"

Bella walked over to the bar and ordered a whiskey, "No but I found something better," the bartender returned with her drink but Bella didn't drink it. Instead she placed it near her nose and sniffed. Jasper looked baffled, "I need to hunt," Bella said simply, "It helps with the smell."

"Why didn't you hunt with me?" Jasper asked crossing his arms across his chest like he had every right to be mad.

"Because," Bella said, "I didn't need to hunt when you went." She started laughing out of no where while Jasper continued to look at her like she had gone insane, "I just remembered something, a human memory."

Jasper uncrossed his arms and walked around her to order something as well. He didn't want to seem out of place, "What?" he asked her after he had ordered.

Bella looked down, like she used to when she blushed as a human, "My mom asking me why I hadn't gone to the bathroom before we left if we were going out. I would always tell her it was because I didn't need to go then."

Jasper gave her hand a small squeeze as she sat on the stool next to him. They were both quiet for some time. They listened to patrons speak and watched the bartender make drinks.

"What did you find?" Jasper finally asked, "if not Alvia."

Bella's eyes became saucers and her happiness attacked Jasper out of no where. Instantly a lot of the patron's began talking louder and smiling more, "Little warning Bella…I just projected."

"Sorry," she said laughing and looking around, "I'm just happy, you'll love him when you meet him Jasper."

"Him? Love?" Jasper swirled his drink around, "I don't think so Bella."

"Oh there he is," Bella stood and walked around Jasper before grabbing his hand and pulling him off the stool. They walked over to a booth where only one man sat. Two ghoulish looking guys stood off just to the side, clearly flanking him but trying not to make it seem obvious. "Eriq," Bella said putting her drink on one side of the table, "This is Jasper Whitlock, Jasper," she said pushing him forward a bit, "This is Eriq, he is this areas leader and an old friend of mine from the guard."

"Nice to meet you Jasper," Eriq said standing up and grasping Jasper's hand, "I've heard an awful lot about you since Bella and I reunited 2 hours ago."

"I did talk his head off," Bella said sitting down and pulling Jasper down next to her. "I think it's your turn Eriq."

"Umm," he looked around to one of his guards while the other nodded slightly and took off to the bar, "Like I said before, when I left the guard I traveled a bit. A couple of years ago a friend of mine suggested I visit him here in Stockholm. I came by and made friends quickly with the vampires here. You'd be amazed what people do for you when they find out you were in the guard." The vampire from before returned with a drink in hand that Eriq only swirled around. He didn't sniff it or try to attempt to drink it. "5 years ago when whatever it is that's happening with the brother's got out, this area decided to protect itself. I told you that my loyalty is to Aro, Bella."

Bella nodded, "If Aro asks, I'll be next to him facing whatever he asks me too, in a heartbeat," Eriq laughed. Apparently Bella and Alexander weren't the only ones who are fans of human of analogies. "But since that hasn't happened, yet; these vampires are my main priority."

They spoke for a few minutes before Bella finally brought Alvia up, "Yeah I remember her," Eriq said, "Portuguese, about 5'1, kinda shy."

"That sounds like her," Bella leaned in a bit, "do you know where she is, it's the reason why we're here."

Both of Eriq's guards emotions became tense so Jasper scooted in closer to Bella, "Why do you want her?" Eriq asked casually but his emotions suddenly became skeptic.

"Aro needs her," Bella said, "she's special to us."

"She isn't here," Eriq began swirling his drink around again, "The Romanians took her."

"What?" Bella exclaimed, "How-I'm not even going to ask." Bella was clearly frustrated as she leaned back in her seat.

"They took her last month," Eriq eyed one of his guards before both of their emotions returned to normal, "We couldn't do anything to stop them, she was gifted I remember. I wasn't with the guard when she visited but I did meet her when I first started coming to Stockholm. I'm not sure how much good she'll be to them."

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"She was a paranoiac vampire," Eriq explained, "Most vampires are like that for the first few years of their lives. You're turned and suddenly you have to live this life. You unexpectedly realize that you were never safe in your humanity so why should you be in this life. Of course soon we understand that we're strong and fast and that there is no need to worry but this vampire, yeah she never stopped worrying."

"Well she had good reason to worry," Bella said, clearly trying to defend her, "she was gifted, no doubt a shield to protect herself. Even that couldn't save her."

"She was too terrified to use her shield," Eriq said, "Probably a good thing she's off with them now. They'll realize she's going to be too scared to help them."

"Yeah and then they'll kill her," Jasper said while Bella threw him a dirty look, "What? It's true. It's what we did when we couldn't use a vampire."

"He's right," Eriq agreed. Bella huffed and crossed her arms, "Don't do something stupid Bella…"

"I'm not!" she defended, "But if I could help her I would."

"We know," both Jasper and Eriq said.

"So do you have a plan B?" Eriq asked leaning in, "Or C, possibly D."

"Yeah," Bella said sighing, "But I think we should skip B."

"Why?" Jasper asked. If he remembered correctly Gregory was next.

"No offense," Bella said to Eriq, "But this is extremely confidential Eriq. If they do decide to…kill Alvia then I want to keep my other options as protected as possible." She eyed his guards and then returned her attention to Eriq, "I trust you but…"

"I understand," he smiled and leaned back into his seat, "If you need any help, please don't hesitate to ask."

Bella nodded and made to leave, "We need to talk," she pointed at Jasper, "If I need to contact you before we leave, I will."

"Of course," Eriq stood and gave Bella a long strong hug. "I guess I'll hear from you soon no matter what eh?"

"I just hope it's under better circumstances," Bella took Jaspers arm and began walking out of the restaurant before she spotted Eriq's guard from earlier. They made eye contact again and Bella made sure to roughly brush against him again.

"He is not your biggest fan," Jasper said looking back at the pissed off vampire, now whispering something in Eriq's ear.

"He's my bitch," Bella laughed, "By association."

They walked to the hotel Bella had chosen and once they were inside they began making plans.

"Why do you want to skip Gregory?" Jasper asked looking at the files again.

"Because," Bella said pacing, something Jasper found disturbing for a vampire to do, "In two nights there will be a full moon. He is in St. Petersburg and I don't want to run into a werewolf."

"You put all your eggs into this basket didn't you?" Jasper grabbed a change of clothes and took them to the bathroom to change.

"Yes," he heard Bella say, "Gregory is old and he said no the last time." Jasper walked out of the bathroom accidentally finding Bella changing too. She saw him but she didn't pay him any attention as she pulled her shirt over her head.

"You're not the shy Bella I remember," Jasper said suddenly interested in his contact lenses.

"No," Bella walked over to where he had left the papers. She was still musing over her decision, "I think we should just skip over to Marilyn, ugh; Jasper you decide."

"Gregory," Jasper chose him out the two papers she was holding, "Might as well. Maybe he changed his mind. He's old enough to know what he wants. He might not want to have humans know he exists."

"True," Bella said dropping down onto the bed, "I'm not very good at this."

"What?" Jasper said laying down next to her, "The Volturi Princess isn't good at something?"

"I like to fight, I love to hunt, I love to annoy the hell out of Caius. I'm still not great with people…" She rolled over to her side and tucked her hands under her head. Jasper looked over at her with a smile. There she was. There was the Bella from Forks.

"We should stay," Jasper suggested, "A day or two. When was the last time you had a vacation."

"What is this word you speak of?" Bella asked, a small smile spreading across her face, "I haven't vacationed in 10 years."

"Well then," Jasper rolled over to his side to face Bella, "Vacation now."

Bella closed her eyes and sighed again, "We can't. Remember? Two nights from now would be a full moon."

"So?" Jasper said, "I've always wanted to meet a werewolf. Besides, our guy is in St. Petersburg, a city. Are you telling me there are werewolves running around in the middle of the street?" He could see Bella caving, "Bella, we have a year to do this. Two days of relaxation would do you good."

"Two days?" she asked sitting up on her hands looking down at Jasper.

"Two days." He said with a finality in his voice he rarely used. It was the inner planner in him.

"Fine," Bella said shaking his hand as if that closed the deal. "Come hunting with me."

"Nope," Jasper said, a grin spreading across his face, "I'm not your bitch."

Bella threw her head back, "Of course you are, now come on."

Jasper jumped out of bed and followed her out the door. Yeah, he was her bitch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright. Sorry for all the cussing. I've always wanted to call someone that.**

**Uh also. I did end up changing my mind about the BIG secret. If you guys want to know what it was then leave it down in the review section and I'll tell you guys in the next chapter. **

**Review please :)  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Characters strictly belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'm only borrowing Bella and Jasper for the time being. Enjoy (:**

* * *

><p>"This is unbelievable!" Bella stood back up and ran her glove covered hands over her butt to throw off the ice that had piled on after multiple times of falling on it, "They're rigged, I need new skates."<p>

Jasper stopped laughing at her long enough to grab her arm and stop her from wobbling off the ice, "No Bella. It's just you!" Bella shoved him off and laughed hard when she saw him fall back on his ass. People around them were watching the pair joke and shove, much to their dismay.

Jasper didn't bother getting up and instead continued to laugh at her on the ice, "I swear," he said between giggles, "You're the only 'you know what' who can't skate on ice."

"I told you already!" Bella said standing over him, "It's the skates!"

"Sure Bella, sure." Jasper stood and grabbed her hand, "Come on, just push forward. If you start to fall I'll catch you."

Bella resisted at first but Jasper started using his vampire strength to pull her. It was a rough take off but eventually Bella managed to follow Jasper with some grace, "See! You're doing it!" Jasper encouraged her by letting go. The adrenaline often associated with the hunt took over Bella. She took off ahead of him, laughing and screaming that she could finally do it.

Once she had come back full circle Jasper encircled her in his arms while he lifted her into the air slightly. "I knew you could do it princess."

"Aw," Bella said after he put her down, "I'm not the Volturi princess anymore?"

"Course," he took her hand and started to skate with the other people around the rink, "but for the last two days, you're just princess."

"I can't believe we have to fly out tomorrow," Bella stared at a child with his parents. The little boy could skate circles around her but she didn't seem to be taking note of that. She was spacing out.

"Hey," Jasper pulled her out of her funk, "no talking about work until tomorrow okay?"

Bella only smiled and pulled at his hand to go faster, "You're too slow grandma."

Jasper took personal insult as he let go and took off around the people going slower than him. He heard Bella laugh behind him but soon she was going just as fast as he was. They continued to do that for a few more minutes until they had the attention of more than half the people on the rink.

"Humans would be tired by now," Jasper realized, "I think they've noticed something."

"So," Bella shrugged, "Who are they going to call?"

Jasper shook his head at Bella who was clearly having too much fun to care about anything else. He knew he was going to regret doing what he had planned but he did it anyway. Too fast for human eyes he set his foot where Bella's was sure to skate next and as planned she tripped.

Jasper caught her midway, "Sorry princess, if we continued you would probably tell the whole world what we are."

"I could have hit the ice with my face Jasper!" Bella shouted but he only laughed.

"I told you," he lifted her up and pushed her towards the exist, "If you start to fall, I'll catch you."

The last two days for Jasper had been the best since possibly leaving the Cullen's. He couldn't remember a time where he had laughed and joked so much. Neither Bella or him had brought up the mission since deciding to take a vacation. When they had gone out to hunt for Bella they ran into some ski slope's which they decided to try out. Jasper had skied before but Bella hadn't. Naturally she had taken to it. But she was infinitely better at snowboarding.

After their adventures at the slopes had ended they decided to enjoy the rest of Stockholm with the humans. It was important for Bella to be around them. They could have easily made arrangements for just the two of them but Bella wanted to have genuine experiences.

"I didn't get to do everything I wanted before being turned," she had told Jasper. At the end of the day the Volturi could pretend they had given her a real choice but they didn't know Bella like the Cullen's had. On the outside Bella was a tough vampire, but on the inside she was still living like a human. Bound to the last days of her humanity.

They had looked at museums, walked around all the shops and had even gone into bars to feed off the energy the patrons where giving. It wasn't until later on their second day that they had encountered their first skating rink. Bella had been all for it at first but as soon as her skate touched the ice she was all about leaving. In Jasper's opinion, it had been the best vacation he had ever been on.

"We have a few hours before all the bars close," Jasper mentioned, "What do you want to do?"

Bella looked at him and shrugged, "Let's just walk around and see if we find something to do."

"Okay, Michelin man," he joked. Bella was bundled up so badly that she could pass off as a bright pink hippo. She still had great movement though. She had managed to throw the perfect punch many times that night. Most of them directed at him.

"Oh look!" She said trying and failing miserably to point at something.

"What? You want a donut?" he didn't even flinch at her punch that time, "What that club? I didn't think you were the night life kind of girl Bella."

Bella grabbed his arm much like he had to encourage her to skate, "No, but I think it would be fun."

"How are we ever going to get in with you looking like a marshmallow?" She didn't punch him that time, instead she pulled him into an alley way next to the club where several people were standing in line. Bella unzipped her gigantic jacket and tossed it aside. When they had changed earlier he had failed to see what she was wearing under but now he could see. All to well. Yeah Bella was definitely a night life kind of girl.

She was wearing a tight black mini dress with black leggings and the boots Jasper had obviously seen earlier.

"Okay let's go," she said as she straightened out her hem. Jasper only followed her as she boldly walked up to the front entrances. The bouncer took one look at them and stepped aside to let them in. Sometimes, being a vampire had it's perks.

It was loud inside, loud and dark. The space was very opened with a concert feel but every inch had a moving human body in it. The ceilings went up into a Cathedral plan with bars to the sides and the dance floor in the middle. There were fake balconies above them giving them the illusion that they were dancing in the middle of the street somewhere down south.

"Welcome to Sturecompagniet my friends," a voice said behind them.

"Eriq!" Bella ran up to him and embraced him like she had not seen him in decades instead of just two days ago.

"Bella, what a pleasure," he looked up and addressed Jasper, "Jasper, glad you found my little haven."

"Do you own this place?" Bella asked.

Eriq nodded, "This and many more sweetheart, come let's get away from all of this noise." Eriq started to lead Bella up a staircase near the entrance. Jasper followed begrudgingly. Were all men this forward with her? He wondered what she would do if he just remained downstairs.

As soon as the thought crossed his mind Bella looked back and urged him on. That was as good as a personal invitation as any.

The balconies were anything from fake Jasper realized the moment they stepped into the room Eriq had lead them into. They were very much real with a bar in the corner and it's own personal bartender. Eriq shooed away the one that was patiently waiting inside for them when they arrived. They all sat around a comfortable couch while the music from the club drifted in through a slightly cracked window.

"Not that I'm anxious for you too leave, because I'm not," Eriq said looking directly at Bella, "But when does your next adventure start?"

"Tomorrow, in the early morning," Bella told him, "Is everything okay?"

Eriq nodded, "I guess having you here is opening my eyes about certain things," he sighed and leaned back on the couch, "We knew the Volturi were being threatened so we took up defense, then that poor girl was taken; so we created measures that would protect the rest of the vampires in the area. Then you showed up looking for that girl who is a shield. A physical shield. Aro is in more trouble than I thought."

Bella only nodded. Jasper could feel her walls slowly inching up, blocking him somewhat.

"Maybe Aro can't win this war," Eriq said dejectedly. As if Bella and Jasper weren't in the room. Bella's shields went completely up after that statement. "I know I said I would stand by Aro, and I will if he asks."

"I sense a but coming," Bella said in an icy tone.

"But, if all odds are against Aro; then there would be no sense in risking my life or the lives of the vampires in my community for him," he said simply.

"If all odds were to be against Aro," Bella said standing up and pulling Jasper with her, "Which they most certainly will NOT be, any honorable man would stand next to the him and the brothers whom he swore loyalty too for the rest of his life."

Eriq stood slowly but he held no anger or hostility, "I'm no man Bella, I'm a vampire. There are times when there is a difference."

Bella didn't respond, she only stared into Eriq's eyes. Eventually she looked at Jasper and started to walk away towards the door through which they had entered the room.

"It was nice seeing you again Eriq," she opened the door, "I hope you reconsider your standing in this matter." She walked on and Jasper made sure to close the door behind him. He honestly thought Bella would throw the couch at Eriq, or worst, punch him in the throat.

Bella was fuming by the time they had reached the main level. Jasper wasn't sure if he should pull her into a hug or just pat her on the back and tell her everything would be alright. Before he could do the latter he felt Bella grab his arm and pull him towards the dance floor.

"Let's dance!" she yelled over the music even though he probably could have heard her if she whispered it.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Why do you have to question everything Jasper? Just do it!" she yelled again once they were in the middle of the dance floor next to random strangers who were staring at an immobile Jasper and at Bella who was dancing to the rhythm of the music. She was completely oblivious to the stares and the jealousy radiating off of the woman. "If you don't start dancing I'm going to kick you!" she said with her eyes closed. Maybe she wasn't so oblivious.

Jasper started to dance as well as he could to music he had never heard. He loved to dance, he just never liked clubs. Alice had dragged him to a few when they lived on the East coast but he was particularly fond of the ones in the south. He liked country and open space to show real talent. Not grinding and bumping or whatever people did now a days. Bella turned around and pulled his arm around her waist. She was nearly as tall as him so when she leaned back her hair fell onto his shoulder.

The song that had started was much slower and sexier. He didn't feel uncomfortable per say but the brotherly feelings he had felt were definitely thrown out of the window. Bella's gyrating hips were torturing him physically and mentally. It was the civil war between his head and his nether regions. And he wished it was just the movement. She smelled wonderful as well. Long gone was the juvenile strawberry scent she had had when she was human. Tonight she smelled fresh, no doubt from falling on the ice and having it melt on her skin. A faint scent of alcohol and other's people smell was sticking to her and no doubt him.

While in his arms and moving like all woman should learn how to move, Jasper came to a realization. He had to stop comparing this creature to the girl she was when she was a human. They were the same person. The one in Edwards arms was dependent on a controlling vampire, the one in Jasper's arms was a strong individual with the authority to lock Edward up and throw the key away.

They danced for what seemed hours. Both the fast songs and the slower ones which Jasper was particularly inclined too now that he had gotten used to the fact that he didn't have to feel guilty. Bella was no longer his sister and he was no longer married to Alice. At least not in his mind. Legality, unless it was vampire politics, was next to meaningless to vampires. Alice broke their vows and marriage the day she decided to ignore Jasper.

They had somehow found their way back on the street an hour before closing time. Jasper had practiced projecting the drunken feelings towards Bella all night which resulted in another giggling attack for the pair of them.

"I'm so glad I never got drunk when I was human," Bella said stifling more giggles, "I can't imagine how awful it would be to be puking tomorrow."

Seeing as they were on a block with many night clubs Bella didn't look out of place in her short dress and tights. It was unbelievably cold outside but none of the people out seemed to mind. They were all either buzzed to the point of no return or probably locals used to the freezing wind.

Jasper, being the one accustomed to dealing with others emotions was directing them back to the hotel room. Bella was stuck to his side because she thought that the closer she was the longer she would feel drunk.

"Oh Jasper look!" Bella pointed at a passing yacht that was circling the main square, "One day, I'm going to buy Charlie a boat like that-"

Jasper immediately unattached Bella from his side cutting off the drunken emotions. They were near the edge of the city at this point. Only a few couples and lonely strangers were walking by them so nobody heard Bella's outburst. She leaned against a railing separating herself from the water while Jasper stood next to her running a comforting hand up and down her back.

"I'm sorry," she apologized without looking at Jasper. She looked at the yacht without blinking. It was unnerving to see Bella so vulnerable. She looked at Jasper with sad eyes and then back out to the water a few times. The city lights were reflecting off the water making it seemed like there was another world underneath. Possibly a world where Bella and Jasper were still humans. Under different circumstances they could have been friends. He imagined a world where Charlie was alive and well and one where Bella was happy constantly. They stood there, silent and peaceful just watching the yachts circle the city.

Bella grasped the railing and leaned back inhaling and exhaling dramatically, she waited for her breath to fade away before she turned towards Jasper and took his hand to start walking back to their hotel.

She looked back one last time and whispered, almost too low for Jasper to hear, "Sorry Charlie, I really am."

* * *

><p><strong>This ending is one of my favorites so far. I just want to say that all of your reviews and alerts and favorites are really motivating me to hurry this along. I hope you're all enjoying this as much as I am (:<strong>

**I REALLY do want to know how you guys liked the club scene. I'm no good at writing THAT kind of stuff and it's going to be a challenge when I actually get to the sex. Which if you didn't know, will come. Get it? Get it? Anyway. I feel like I just ruined that part of the story haha.**

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	16. Chapter 15

**This is unintentionally a long chapter. Thank you KatandJasper for successfully making me think of all the naughty things I would have Jasper do to me. And thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.**

**Kind of an important authors note at the bottom. Sorta.**

**Disclaimer: Characters strictly belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'm only borrowing Bella and Jasper for the time being. Enjoy (:**

* * *

><p>"If we do run into a werewolf," Jasper said as soon as the plane had landed in St. Petersburg, "Could we kill him with silver?"<p>

Bella grabbed her bags and hurried on to a line of people waiting for cabs. They had decided on the flight that from now on they would be making their own arrangements on site. Bella felt that it was safer to no longer make their presence known, even if that meant letting someone in Voltera know where they were."No," she said. Jasper could feel her disappointment so he curiously looked at her. "They're human at their core, just harm them enough to turn them back into a human. They heal awfully fast though so if circumstances depend on it you have to make sure you really want to kill him or her."

"There are women werewolves?" Jasper asked. He had honestly overlooked the possibility. Bella just nodded. They were starting to get humans behind them in line and she didn't want to put anymore attention on them than they were probably already attracting.

Once they were inside the cab Bella gave the driver instructions on a random hotel she had looked up online."How will we find Gregory?" Jasper asked. Bella had fought Jasper until the very last minute about just going straight to Marilyn. So if looking for Gregory proved to be too hard of a challenge she was more than willing to board a plane to New York. He hadn't expected her to give up so soon. Maybe there was more she wasn't telling him, or she honestly believed that Alvia had been their best bet.

"I called Demetri earlier to see if Gregory was still in St. Petersburg and he said he felt him in this general area but that he had been venturing to the mountain side for the past week," Bella looked out of the cab and onto the direction of the snow covered mountains.

"Demetri can pinpoint the location that well?" Jasper wondered how good of a tracker Demetri actually was. It terrified him to think about how if he ever fell on bad terms with the Volturi, Demetri could say the word and Jasper would never be able to hide.

"Not usually," Bella looked back at him and gave him a nudge, "stop projecting, you're terrifying the driver," she whispered with a grin. Jasper let up and controlled himself, "Demetri travels to Russia often. When he's not on call to specifically be around the brothers, they send him here to keep things in order. He knows the area well."When they arrived at their hotel Bella thanked the driver in perfect Russian even though he spoke English and walked to the entrance of their rather lavish hotel.

"I thought we would be bunking in something resembling a motel 6," Jasper admitted honestly. Bella laughed while she got their keys and headed to their room. It was extraordinary Jasper thought. He knew they didn't plan to stay longer than a day or two but if he ever decided to come back he could definitely enjoy an expensive suite like the one Bella had picked out for them. They had a perfect view of the mountains so they used it as their own personal map to decide where they would hunt and possibly track Gregory.

"You don't think he might be out there with the werewolves do you?" Jasper asked. He didn't want to admit it out loud but there could be the possibility that Gregory was insane. Insane enough to have been in the mountains for the past week. Bella had mentioned that werewolves could turn temporarily before and after the full moon.

Bella didn't say anything for a while. She didn't look at a lost for words, she just looked unwilling to respond, "Maybe, I don't know much about him. Alexander told me he was pleasant enough. Rejected them politely but he was very sure that he didn't want to join a coven."

"Or he just wasn't buying what Alexander was selling," he couldn't be the only one who thought Alexander was a bit out there, for a vampire. Once the details had been settled they changed and made their way out to the city with a purpose. Their plan was to reach the outskirts and take off on foot. Their main priority was to hunt and then follow a scent trail. The winds were strong in St. Petersburg so naturally they would be worse in the mountains. It could take a while to catch a scent if at all. They found food fast enough as soon as they had reached the outskirts.

Jasper had witness Bella hunt in Sweden but had been a bit distracted by his own hunger and hers to fully appreciate her hunting. Now, that he wasn't so hungry he managed to capture everything in memory. If he hadn't been born a southern gentlemen he swore he would have a serious problem south of the boarder. He hunted far away from Bella and when he was done he felt better and a whole lot less guilty for thinking of Bella the way only a man who had feelings for a woman should feel. He was sure he didn't but Bella was just that enticing to him since the club last night. As soon as he rejoined her where she had fed last he realized she was already sniffing the air. She seemed to do it more than most vampires he knew. He wasn't sure if it worked for her so he just let her do it even though it felt odd to just stand there.

"Do you smell anything?" Jasper asked after a while. He wanted to move. It seemed logical to explore the area and catch trails that way.

"Sort of but I'm not sure," Jasper was shocked. He didn't smell anything except for the dead carcasses of the reindeer they had fed on. "It keeps leaving but then coming back…I'm not sure it's a vampire I smell." If Jasper had had a beating heart he knew it would be pounding now. What other creatures were out here besides vampires. He crouched down to the floor and opened his eyes wider, staring out into the expanse of land before them. Any hill, any mound of snow could be shielding a werewolf.

"Oh!" Bella yelled which caused Jasper to jump and look around prepared to fight, "I smell vampire!" she yelled again. Jasper looked at her while she pointed north, "I'm sure it's him, he's smells terribly old and," she stopped. This time she really did seem at a loss for words, "dirty. He smells dirty. Like he's been out here for a long time."

Jasper walked to her cautiously and sniffed the air. She was right. It was a vampire, a dirty vampire. He could also smell the age. He didn't have experience with older vampires than Carlisle but since starting this whole thing and meeting much older vampires than him he had realized they held a certain scent that just screamed matureness and experience. He couldn't describe it but this vampire's scent was very close to the brothers and Alexander's.

"Let's go then," Jasper said starting to walk North but Bella's hand on his arm stopped him. All the other times it had felt friendly, now she gripped his arm with concern. She was letting her shields come all the way down, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"We're not alone," She said cryptically as she crouched down and looked everywhere around her, "That smell, the one I mentioned earlier. I still smell it and its not Gregory." Jasper crouched down next to her and stayed still. The wind was blowing harshly around them now and the sun was starting to set. Tonight would be a complete full moon which meant that they would probably be surrounded by the werewolves in the area very soon.

"Bella," Jasper said slowly and quietly, he could feel the anxiety Bella was projecting add onto his own, "If in fact there are werewolves close by, don't you think we should find Gregory and get out of the mountains as soon as possible?"

"We can't," she whispered back scooting in closer to him.

"Why?" Jasper asked. The smell she had mentioned earlier finally hit him with full force as if it was trying to answer his question.

"Because," Bella said showing teeth as they heard the growls and the last ray of sunshine sunk below the highest mountains, "they have us surrounded." As soon as she said that five or six werewolves jumped out mounds of snow near them. Jasper wasn't sure what he expected them to look like but he didn't expect the movies to be so correct in their depiction. They were at least 7 feet tall, hairy, and packing muscle everywhere. Some of them used their feet and front paws? Or hands to reach them. Others just straight out flew to them on their hind legs. Jasper grabbed Bella who had stood motionless and crouched as if she could take on six werewolves on her own. She resisted Jasper at first but he pushed her forward and started running. The werewolves weren't as fast as them but they were definitely not falling too far behind.

"What do we do?" Jasper yelled as they ran through a small valley in-between the mountains. "I can take two or three-"

"No!" Bella yelled slowing down and taking a sharp turn. Jasper followed her looking back momentarily to see half of the werewolves fall farther behind, "Don't kill any of them! Just injure them remember! The repruacussions of killing a werewolf are severe Jasper. They can't control what they are, they have no choice."

Ever the diplomat even in a dire situation. Jasper nodded and looked back again. They couldn't continue to run, they had to do something. Before he could say anything Bella spoke, "We'll run through them, a couple will come after me and you take care of the ones who run after you." Before they could turn around to run through them Bella remembered something, "Break a bone!"

"Thanks?" Jasper said awkwardly as they ran up a large hill that they planned to come back around and use to separate them.

"No!" Bella yelled in frustration, "They heal quickly! Break a leg or an arm, that will keep them put for a while but won't kill them." Jasper nodded and prepared for the fight. The werewolves didn't know what hit them when they came around the hill at full speed and knocked right into Bella and Jasper. Two of the larger werewolves followed Jasper and the rest followed Bella. He hoped they would follow him but he knew that she looked weaker. They of course went after her.

The moment Jasper made contact with the first creature he made sure to waste as little time with it as possible. He kicked it's shin in with his caiman boot and it cried out in pain. Almost like a howl mixed in with a terrible human scream as it transformed back into human. Jasper remembered what Bella had said earlier about injuring a werewolf, _"They heal awfully fast though so if circumstances depend on it; you have to make sure you really want to kill him or her."_ He could see the withering man on the valley floor clutching his leg through his peripheral vision as he fought the other werewolf off. He was incredibly big and strong but Jasper was also strong and quick. The creature launched itself at Jasper predictably so he caught the paw heading his way and twisted it so that it roared into the night. Jasper heard a crunch of a bone breaking but it wasn't turning into human. Still holding the arm he pulled down and over himself to knock him to the ground. He heard another crunch which sounded unmistakably like breaking ribs. It still didn't seem enough so Jasper resorted to breaking the only bone close enough to him. Jasper set his foot on the werewolf's bicep and stepped down hoped that the pulverized bone would eventually heal as he watched the werewolf turn into a tall human male.

He realized that the man's eyes held no pain, no emotion. The screaming and hugging of his arm seemed mechanical. Practiced even. He wondered if it had something to do with them becoming these creatures every month. Did they just stop being them?He looked up to see Bella handling two werewolves much like the ones he had gotten. He knew she had handled four on her own. Two of them were on the ground whinnying and moaning. Both of them had broken legs and the one Bella was currently fighting would soon have a broken arm if he kept launching itself at her with his upper body like that. The other one was trying to tear her apart by grabbing her legs and pulling her towards him. They were terrible fighters Jasper thought as he ran to assist her. Maybe they didn't run into vampires often or something but no wonder Bella had had no problem handling four.

He took the one at her feet and dragged him up to his full height. It was about to kick Jasper in the chest but he blocked him by running his arm straight down his shin and cracking it. For good measure he cracked the other one and watched as he turned into human. Jasper felt guilty seeing them struggling and screaming. But he didn't feel as guilty when he stared into their eyes completely void of emotion and their injuries already healing.

"What now!" Bella yelled at the human at her feet. While Jasper took care of his she had broken his leg and arm in two separate places.

"Little harsh there don't you think?" he asked her carefully. He didn't want her to snap at him tool. She shrugged and picked up the man, running him over to the side of the hill. When she came back she looked less angry and more concerned than he had seen her.

"What are you doing with them?" he asked her following her lead and getting one of the ones she had taken down and brought him over to the other two.

"Is it awful that we just broke plenty of their bones but I don't want them to freeze to death even though I know they can't?" she said running back and grabbing the last of hers. She looked almost comical holding a naked man in her arms as she ran him to the end of the hill.

He didn't answer her until they were all done, "No Bella," he said carefully, "I know they're out of it and I'm not sure if they'll remember what happened but they're still human. Somewhere underneath their curse. If they were aware of their surroundings and pain at the moment, they would appreciate it."

She smiled at him slightly, "You aren't a bad fighter, took you long enough though," she teased.

"Everything I do, I do it perfectly. Even if that takes me a while to do," he said trying not to sound offended and trying not to offend her too." She huffed either way and crossed her arms. Jasper looked around to the mess they had made behind them. There was werewolf blood all around the valley now. He was surprised how strongly their blood called to him. He had just fed after all. He didn't have to feel weak or guilty though because he could sense Bella's blood lust as well.

"You feel it too huh?" Jasper asked walking over to a puddle of blood one of Bella's were's had made and crouched down to smell. Bella crouched down too but closed off her breathing, "He's nearby Jasper…" she said. Jasper had smelled him as soon as the fight had started but had not mentioned anything. He assumed Gregory would approach them on his own terms.

"I know," Jasper said getting an idea. If he knew vampires with addictions well then he knew that what he was about to do would hurry Gregory up by doing it. He reached over to the blood and scooped some into his hand while Bella watched with wide eyes. He brought it close to his mouth but it never touched his lips. Not that he had planned to drink the blood.

Gregory was next to them in a flash holding a sort of staff out to stop Jasper from drinking. Gregory remind him of Gandalf the Grey from Lord of the Rings. It was a random thought but it was the only way he could describe Gregory. Bella had either not made the connection, or had and not found it the least bit funny.

"Do not drink that," he said in a deep voice with a hint of a Russian accent, "these are mine." He pointed at the pile of shivering humans Bella and Jasper had made. Looking back at them and interpreting Gregory's words made him feel guilty all over again for injuring them.

"These _men_," Bella said stepping in front of Jasper, "belong to no one."

Gregory looked infuriated for a moment before he took a step back and held his staff next to him. Jasper wasn't sure why he needed it, surely he could stand without it.

"What do you want?" Gregory asked after a while. It had gone silent, long gone were the moans of pain coming from the human pile behind them. Jasper wasn't sure if they would be turning back immediately after healing but he really hoped not.

"The Volturi requests your help," Bella said in that same bossy vampire voice she had used with Alec, "Aro and the brothers are in need of your shield."

Jasper could feel Gregory's emotions but they were blurry. Not completely mute like Bella's could be. At the moment he was curious but angry as well. He didn't know to what degree he felt either which unnerved him.

"I will not help them," Gregory said simply. He turned and started to walk over the humans now silent.

Bella's shields were still down but the anger flashing through her surprised Jasper, "You must! Helping them means helping our race survive!"

Gregory laughed from in front of them. He was walking at a human pace even though he could just run to make it to where he wanted faster. The humans were far. It seemed to Jasper that he wanted to hear what Bella was saying.

"Then help them yourself," Gregory said turning around slightly as he walked, "you are a shield are you not?"

Bella was surprised, "I am but I'm not the type of shield they need."

"Well neither am I," Gregory said finally reaching the humans and inspecting them with his staff. Jasper wanted to stop him, a sudden protectiveness came over him. He remembered how Maria would walk around the piles of vampire when he was done shredding them for her. She didn't care but Gregory moved them about as if they were his children.

"You're a physical shield, you're exactly what they need," Bella said stepping around the humans to talk to Gregory face to face. He wasn't paying any attention to her though.

"What she means," Jasper said crouching down to look up into Gregory's eyes, "is that Alexander told us you were capable of extraordinary things, please help us." He wasn't sure if Alexander had said that but he wanted to try flattery.

It worked for a second, it got him to stop probing the humans, "Alexander?" he asked, "that idiot who galloped around proclaiming the world to be his oyster?"

Jasper stifled a laughed but nodded either way. "He's not dead? How unfortunate," Gregory said stepping back and regarding both Bella and him, "I am not capable," he sighed and rolled his eyes as best as he could, "of extraordinary things."

"We don't need extraordinary," Bella said stepping around the bodies and to Jasper's side, "We just need, able."

Gregory held his staff to him and peered down at Bella. He looked more like Gandalf then, than before. His long white hair was hidden under his robes but his smooth but apparent wrinkles were jotting out more.

"I am not able," he said simply as if they were daft, "I have not used my shield in at least 400 years."

Jasper and Bella were stumped. They were speechless as Gregory made them back up and away from the bodies with his staff. The werewolves were slowing turning back, inch by inch they were growing and spouting hair. Very slowly though.

"How, why?" Bella asked confused, "I don't understand."

"I have no need, although I would love to have it right now," he said looking at them suspiciously.

"But," Bella said dumbfounded, "We need your help, can't you..." she waved her hands around, "I don't know bring it back?"

"I don't want to help you," he stated as if he wasn't already making that clear, "I didn't want to help them all those years ago and I don't want to help them now."

"Why!" Bella yelled angrily. Jasper held her at her hip and sent calming vibes to her. She wasn't kidding when she said she was no good at this.

"Maybe if we explained our situation," Jasper suggested, "you would reconsider."

Gregory looked at him for a moment but then returned his attention to the now fully recovered were's. They were still silent and on the ground but they could now hear a slight rumble emitting from their chests.

Bella didn't wait for Gregory to agree or disagree, instead she jumped into the short version of the impending war. Gregory seemed unfazed but Jasper could feel his emotions. He wasn't tricking him. Jasper knew he was scared. A vampire that old didn't survive this long without any self preservation.

When Bella was done explaining they just stood there waiting for Gregory to respond. A nod, a shake or an outburst of any kind would have been appreciated. He only said, "No."

Jasper felt Bella's resignation kick in but Jasper wasn't done, "I know you are not unaware of the severity of this situation. I can feel it."

Gregory looked at him but stayed quiet, "I can sense the truth in your words when you say you have not used your shield and I believe you have no honest idea of how to bring it back. That's why you don't want to help. You don't know how."

Gregory's staff was at Jasper's chest accusingly, "You don't know anything," he said. "I will not help you so leave. Now."

"No," Bella said pushing his staff down and away from Jasper, "What will you do with them?" she said pointing at the werewolves still on the ground, "I could have you fined and arrested for this."

Gregory laughed but Bella stood dead serious. Eventually he became serious again, "What are you?" he asked.

"A member of the guard, I have authority," she was emitting her own seriousness and experience without need of Jasper's gift and it shocked him. Either she was that convincing or she really was that powerful.

Gregory took a step back and touched one of the werewolves on the shoulder. The werewolf stood to it its full height but didn't not become violent. It was as if Gregory was controlling him.

"I keep them safe," he said, "in exchange for their blood." He proceeded to touch the rest on the same spot as they all came back to life. Bella and Jasper took a step back, either out of nervousness or awe.

"Many of them have killed their families on accident," he said stepping around them again, "I keep them within the mountains during this time and away from innocent people." So maybe he wasn't a complete asshole. Then again he only did it for the blood. Jasper had so many questions but he held them all in. Let Bella do her thing.

"How are you controlling them?" she asked. They hadn't moved a single inch since he touched them. It was like they were under his spell.

"I do not know," he said honestly, "you may think they're completely unaware but inside they know you are strangers and a possible threat. They know me and trust me."

"How do you take their blood?" most of them growled and Jasper realized they really were aware.

Gregory laughed but answered either way, "They're immune to our venom. They feed me-"

"Okay," Bella said interrupting him. It was clearly getting uncomfortable for her. He knew feeding was different for every vampire but even that was too much for him.

Bella sighed and looked away for a moment, "I hope you reconsider your standing on this matter," she said just like she had said to Eriq last night, "You know where Volterra is, make your decision before the year is over."

"You will not force me?" He asked teasing her. "Has the Volturi finally acquired manners?" Jasper did feel like she was giving up fast. But maybe she wasn't really trying. Did she not want Aro to be safe? Then it hit him. Of course she did, but she wanted to be the one to do it.

Bella didn't bother answering him and took off instead back south to where civilization was. Jasper just stayed there motionless after his little epiphany. Was he risking his life for a petty mission. One which would not get accomplished because Bella had surrogate daddy problems? He was angry now but he didn't want to explode in front of Gregory.

Jasper turned back around and faced the werewolves and their puppeteer, "You know you'll end up helping us," he said with finality.

"I highly doubt it," Gregory said, "the Volturi is capable, they'll figure it out on their own."

"They have a nearly 3000 year old vampire they need to kill or fend off, one with a vampire army that is possibly already stronger than the Volturi could ever be," Jasper said, "they don't stand a chance."

With that he took off after Bella hoping the run would calm him down and stop him from saying something stupid back in the hotel. He would hunt to make the blood lust of the werewolves go away and then he would talk to her frankly. He would make sure that Marylin be in Volterra before the year was over if it was the last thing he did. No more joking around.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**1) I'll be editing the chapters for grammar, spelling, and other nonsense throughout the week. I'll be replacing chapters so that you all don't get blasted with 15 new story updates. If the next chapter I update is called say, chapter ten; don't freak out. It will still all be in order. I'm just going to group some chapters because they were unnecessarily short and I didn't realize it.**

**2) Some of you wanted to know what thing I cut out from the story and it was actually a gift Bella had aside from her shield. I was going to make her be able to steal powers and use them. I didn't see how it would go with the story and it just seemed obnoxious. If I write another story I'll incorporate that in it or find a character in this story that will have it. If you want to give me ideas then I'll consider adding it to the story.**

**3) I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed and stuck with this story even though I overlook certain things (grammar and spelling mostly). I would probably have stopped writing a while ago if it wasn't for the encouragement you all have bestowed upon me (:**

**REVIEW! LETS GET THIS STORY TO 100 REVIEWS :)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Since moving chapters and making them longer won't let you review on this chapter if you've already reviewed on a chapter 17 before. So just review on a chapter you've never reviewed on before and I'll still see it.**

**Please!  
><strong>

**Yay for editing 19k+ words this week and I still have at least 10k+ to go. I'm pooped and I managed to write this in a day. Safe and sound inspired this chapter a lot and helped me figure some things out. You should listen to it.**

**Disclaimer: Characters strictly belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'm only borrowing Bella and Jasper for the time being. Enjoy (:**

* * *

><p>Jasper hunted and ran until he needed to hunt again. He repeated the process over and over for a while. He knew he was taking his time but he wasn't calming down no matter how much fuel he burned off. Just a couple of days ago he was willing to die at the hands of Demetri and then the brothers. Why was he so infuriated with Bella for giving up, for risking his life for nothing. Was it because he knew she was slacking off? Because she wanted to be petty?<p>

Jasper picked up a rock and threw it into the air as hard as he could. He watched it come back down and shatter into a million pieces. Frustrated he went over and crushed the rocks with his boots. That only angered him more seeing as he had just ruined his only pair of boots. They had survived France but not Russia.

He let out a deep sigh and felt himself calming down. He was in Russia, with Bella and a physical shield. Bella could give up, he wouldn't.

"I thought you were leaving," Gregory said behind him, scaring Jasper senseless. No vampire had ever snuck up on him. Jasper took a couple steps back but stopped when he realized Gregory was eying him suspiciously. He wasn't the suspicious one, Gregory was.

"I needed to clear my head," Jasper defended stepping back to his original spot. He had to show that he was not weak. That he could stand his ground, "What's it to you?"

Gregory's eyebrows arched and a small smile played on his lips. He didn't say anything for a while. Jasper was still trying to calm down and having Gregory there was not helping. Why was he there? Shouldn't he be dealing with his werewolf friends?

"Where are they?" Jasper asked hoping he wouldn't have to clarify.

"Running around," Gregory answered simply. They might as well have been talking about the weather. It unnerved Jasper the way Gregory was just staring through him. It felt incredibly intrusive.

"You have many scars," Gregory finally said. Jasper looked down at himself slowly. Not really taking his eyes off of Gregory but at the same time trying to figure out where he was seeing them. He realized some of them were probably showing on his neck. It was the favorite place for newborns to bite. It was also the most dangerous. "How did you get them?" Jasper could feel his curiosity despite his cool demeanor.

Maybe Gregory hadn't explored the world. Maybe that's why he saw no use for a shield. He probably got bored of it before the world had a chance to become interesting, "By creating new vampires, they like to bite." It was a weird conversation to have. In the middle of no where with 6 werewolves running around trying not to kill their families.

"Most of us do," Gregory said cryptically "why do you follow that girl around if she doesn't want to be here?" So he had noticed too.

"Because it's the right thing to do. I owe her," Jasper knew it. If he was honest with himself he knew it was the reason why he was so angry. Hadn't he proved himself already. He was sorry, he had made a mistake and Bella was still bluntly disregarding his effort to save Aro. "What will it take Gregory?" Jasper asked. He had to try and pursued him. If not for Bella then for his race.

"Even if I could bring back my shield," Gregory said looking reluctant to continue, "why would I help you? What's in it for me if I help the Volturi. A life time sentence of servitude to them?"

Jasper thought for a moment, he was in no position to negotiate with Gregory. He was Bella's underling but he assumed Aro would appreciate it even though he was going behind Bella's back. "It's the right thing to do," apparently it wasn't the wrong thing to say he realized as Gregory laughed.

"Sometimes the right thing to do is the wrong thing to do Jasper," Jasper didn't like the way he said his name. "When you get to be my age you'll sympathize with me."

"I find that hard to imagine," Jasper said, "I meant what I said before, without a shield the Volturi don't stand a chance."

"They'll find other vampires to defend them," Gregory countered, "there are many who are loyal to the brothers and the guard. They'll be called upon to defend their race."

It was Jasper who laughed this time. He knew this part of being a vampire well. Gregory, a vampire who hides in the mountains away from real politics, humans and other vampires did not. "You have to see the world Gregory, vampires don't like being told that they have to hide from humans." Perhaps a vampire like Carlisle but others not so much. "A lion wouldn't like being told he had to hide from his prey. We have animal instincts that tell us to stalk our prey, scare them, and then we attack." He had Gregory's full attention now, "You get fed Gregory, you should reintroduce yourself to the hunt and you'll see life the way other vampires do. The new order will appeal to them. A life where they can show themselves to humans and be feared like we once used to be. They'll love it. But they won't know that they're digging their own hole to lay in. Despite being what they are, the vampire world is better off with the Volturi."

He knew he had succeeded the moment he felt Gregory's resignation. There was still hesitance coming from him. He was unsure that he could make his shield work. All Jasper needed was for him to say he would try. There was still 2 shields left and Alexander's.

"Tell your vampire that I will think about it," Gregory said standing straighter and holding his staff closer, "I do not promise a single thing. IF I can muster up enough energy to call my shield back then I will consider helping you."

Jasper tried hard not to jump up in the air from happiness. That was all he needed. He could feel Gregory and he knew he would help. If only he figured out how. His words were only to sooth his ego and pride.

Gregory looked about ready to leave, "You've upset my werewolves," he said and Jasper was taken back, "all the vampires in the area are starting to wear on them."

"All the vampires?" Jasper asked confused, "It's just me and Bella, we didn't see-" he stopped feeling his cold dead heart almost beat into life. "How many vampires are usually around here, besides you Gregory?" He was dreading the answer.

"In St. Petersburg maybe 3 or 4 but they leave around this time of year. It's just me," he said with a look of anxiety suddenly on his face, "I thought there were more of you here."

"How many vampires have you seen?" Jasper asked, "before seeing Bella and I?"

"At least a dozen," Gregory said grabbing his staff and taking off into the distance, presumably to his werewolves or to hide.

Jasper didn't think twice, he took off into the direction of the city and speed walked once he was in view of humans. He looked around nervously trying to feel for vampires with his gift while his nose searched for scents. It had to be them, it just had too.

Vampires weren't just traveling anymore. The Romanians knew about Alvia, now Gregory? There was a snitch in the Volturi. The Volturi's secret was out, at least part of it so why would anyone defend the Volturi now. Hadn't he explained it to Gregory himself? What scared him the most was that they were here while Bella and Jasper were. He didn't want to know if it was a coincidence or not. The snitch was there, the truth was out, the simple fact of everything was that he and Bella were in danger.

He had to get to Bella and get her away from Europe. They had to convince Marilyn of helping and get back to Volterra. That was his plan, his mantra. Get Bella out, find Marilyn and get to Volterra.

They could contact Marilyn's mate and get him on their side. He was still loyal to the Volturi, yeah that would work. Jasper was anxiously trotting back to the hotel now. The walk from it to the city limits hadn't seemed so far when he had been with Bella.

He was making future plans in his head. Another vacation, another plan to win over Marilyn, another day. Anything to keep himself from thinking Bella was in danger. He knew his efforts had been in vain when he was a street away from the hotel. It reeked of vampire. Luckily they weren't old scents, both in age and in time. He could handle young vampires, that's what he was good for. That's what he concentrated on as he walked into the hotel like he owned it.

There were no vampires in the lobby and none in the stairwell. He decided to take those instead of waiting in the elevator. He ran up the stair case with vampire speed. He hoped to feel the vampires before they could feel him or worse, before they could get to Bella's room.

And then the best thing happened. He felt them through a wall. They were only two floors away from Bella in an elevator. He thanked his heightened senses and his choice to take the stairs instead of waiting for the same elevator that was leading a couple of vampires to Bella. He sped up and burst through the door on their floor tearing it off it's hinges. He didn't bother walking to their room at a human pace or knocking on the door. Instead he ran and did the same he had done with the other door and kicked it in.

Bella screamed from the bed and look at Jasper like he had lost his mind. He grabbed all of their bags in one hand and Bella's hand in the other as he pulled her to her feet without explaining. Once outside in the hall they turned and saw three vampires in suits walk out of the elevator and stop. They were staring at them astonished. They gathered themselves up before the vampires did and Jasper ran himself and Bella over to the door he had kicked down leading back down to the stairs.

He was thankful Bella wasn't asking questions. She ran ahead of him and turned to a door a couple of floors down. They were still being followed but Bella was faster than everyone. It was all happening so fast for human eyes but it felt like ages to Jasper. He followed Bella through the door and didn't bother shutting it knowing that the vampires were close behind.

"This hotel has a service elevator that leads down to the garage," she said so only Jasper could hear. He saw the elevator ahead and checked to see if it was one of those that told you what floor you were going to and noticed it didn't. The vampires could think they were going down to the lobby.

Bella had punched the button and the doors were closing by the time Jasper made it in. He prayed the other vampires would turn around in hopes of beating them to the lobby. They were still young enough to think like humans, perhaps they would. He waited for a smash or the top of the elevator to be ripped apart but it didn't happen. They had turned back around.

Jasper turned around to find Bella looking flustered as she leaned against the wall. "They found us," she said accusingly but not directly at Jasper, "I can't believe it."

"Bella," Jasper started to say but their door opened and Bella grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the exit. There was no human guard there so Bella went to lift the barrier while Jasper broke into a car. For the hundredth time that day he thanked something or another for Rosalie teaching him how to hot wire a car. He pulled over for Bella to get in and drove off to no where in particular. He didn't know if they were going to go to an airport or if that was still even an option.

"Keep driving," Bella said reading his mind, "We won't make it out of Russia in a car, we'll find another airport but nothing near. If we have to sneak out of this damn country on foot we will."

If Jasper had a heart it would have stopped by now. They had missed those vampires by seconds, by inches. Any other vampire would have jumped through the elevator shaft to get to them. Were these the types of vampires the Romanians were recruiting. Or making? If Jasper had had blood leading to his dead cold heart it would have frozen over.

He hoped they weren't making an army. Although he cursed himself for not thinking about it earlier.

"What happened Jasper?" Bella said suddenly. They were out of the city now and she was back in her routine of checking mirrors. This time Jasper was doing so as well. "How did they find us?"

"I think there's a snitch Bella," He felt her shields go up fiercely but she didn't yell at him for insinuating someone she worked with had ratted them out. She was thinking the same thing. "I was with Gregory, he told me about the vampires in the area."

"You were with Gregory?" of course she would over react to that. Jasper still hadn't forgotten about his epiphany. He gave Bella a cold hard stare that told her he wasn't playing around. She returned it in full. She was no longer paying attention to her mirrors.

"Yes as a matter of fact I was," he said defending himself, "and if the princess is done yelling at me I would be happy to tell her that he agreed to help!"

Oh Bella was not happy at that, not at all. She grabbed the steering wheel and yanked it to the side. Jasper was so taken back he couldn't do anything but step on the brakes. He was thankful they were on a deserted road but then again how obvious would they look to vampires already looking for them.

"You went behind my back!" Bella yelled, she just couldn't stop, "you manipulative vampire!"

"This manipulative vampire just saved your life and what are you going on about?" Jasper asked exasperated. She was just yelling at him for no reason. It proved to him that he had been right about her not wanting to actually find a physical shield for Aro.

Bella got out of the car and started walking on foot. She looked ridiculous in nothing but a pair of jeans and a button up t-shirt in the middle of a snow covered road. He knew she wasn't done, he could feel it which surprised him. Maybe she was so mad she was forgetting to shield herself. He got out of the car resigned to stop fighting. He wanted to slow down whatever was happening.

"Bella," he said having an odd flash back of them fighting in her room in Volterra, "Bella stop." He caught up with her and stopped her by sidestepping in front of her tiny frame. He hadn't realized how small she was until now. Compared to him at least. He felt like he could crush her. Why hadn't he felt like that when they were dancing or skating? When they were running or hunting? Right now he just wanted to hold her and talk to her so he did just that.

Jasper grabbed her arms making sure he had a good grasp and brought her forward into his strong arms. She refused at first but he was stronger than her. She eventually stopped moving but did not relax.

"Tell me what's wrong princess," he asked. He knew he had used her nickname against her in the car but now he wanted to amend himself for it. "Why don't you want to find the shields?"

"I do!" she yelled into his chest. Jasper looked down at her and gave her a no nonsense glare. She looked up at him slowly while biting her lower lip. Goddammit. He almost let go of her and ran for it because what he wanted to do with her lips just then was sinful. Jasper breathed in deeply to clear his head but regretted it instantly. All he could smell was Bella, in his arms in nothing but a shirt and jeans. All he could see was her looking extremely guilty and flustered. He cut off his breathing and closed his eyes for a moment.

He could do this. He had too.

"He only needs me," she said quietly. That said it all. All of Bella's insecurities, her entire purpose as a vampire now. Aro. She didn't want to be abandoned again.

"Silly silly Bella," Jasper said letting her rest her head in the crook of his neck. He ran his hands up and down her back and arms trying to soothe her. She wasn't crying, or breathing, or moving. She was just leaning against him letting him feel everything. "You'll be there, you'll stand right next to him and protect him. A physical shield can't protect Aro the way you can."

Bella breathed in deeply just like he had but he noticed she cut her breath off too. Did she not like his scent? Was he trying too hard to make it better? Before he could pull away to give her, her space he felt her arms go around him and pull him to her instead. He rested his chin on her head and smiled. They would be okay, one way or another.

* * *

><p><strong>I love this chapter and I hate this chapter at the same time. Maybe because Bella was bitchier than normal or because I made this all up on the spot. I normally have a general plan when I go about writing but I haven't done THIS since Alexander's chapters. It was hard at the beginning trying to decide but now that I'm here writing this AN, I'm figuring out what's next and I think you guys will enjoy it. I mean…when I thought about it I was like…you're so smart, you sly girl you. **

**By the way thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter! I'm so glad you guys liked it. My first action scene and nobody had anything bad to say about it (:**

**p.s Who knew eyeing was actually wrong. I hope you didn't think I was weird for that one word (eying). I don't know why I'm telling you this haha.**

* * *

><p><strong>Remember just review on another chapter, I'll still see it! Let's get this to 100 reviews people! :)<br>**


	18. Chapter 17

**Thank you guys for understanding the movement of the chapters (: by grouping some chapters I feel like the story flows better.**

**Also sorry for taking a horrendous amount of time updating this chapter. Life gets in the way.**

**Disclaimer: Characters strictly belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'm only borrowing Bella and Jasper for the time being. Enjoy (:**

* * *

><p>"So what now?" Jasper asked looking down at Bella who was still in his arms. He had lost track of time, although he knew they had stood there for a couple of hours but he had stopped counting the minutes she had spent holding him back and just enjoyed her embrace. It was dark out now and nobody had found them, they had had all day now and nothing. He felt like they were in the clear but he didn't want too say it out loud.<p>

Bella shrugged in his arms and stayed quiet. She hadn't spoken for a long time and Jasper assumed she was just thinking.

"Should we call someone? Let them know what happened?" he asked her. He wanted to hear her voice again, he wanted her to do anything. She had been so on top of everything so far and now she was just still. It unnerved him.

He heard her sigh and pull away from him slightly, her shirt making a strange noise as it separated from his. Frost was covering them and he hadn't even noticed. "I think I want to call Alec, or Demetri. But I don't know who to trust." She sounded so vulnerable. So betrayed.

"Their phones maybe tapped," he suggested. It was the truth even if it didn't make her feel better. She rolled her eyes and went back to resting her head on his chest. Of course she had considered that. "Maybe we can let them know what happened and tell them to check the lines. They'll figure it out and once we're okay to go-"

"Jasper stop," Bella said hugging him a bit tighter, "I'll call Demetri." She took out her phone and stared at it. Was her phone tapped? She dialed a number eventually and went back to her spot on his chest, under his chin and inside his arms. Jasper usually zoned out during her phone calls but this time he paid good attention to everything.

"Demetri," he heard his deep voice say from the other line. Jasper's gift didn't work long distance but he could tell by Demetri's tone that something was wrong.

"What happened?" Bella asked clearly thinking along the same lines as Jasper.

He heard Demetri growl and curse in Russian before answering Bella, "It is Caius, my maker has turned on us." Bella gasped but did not interrupt him, "There was a fight after feeding yesterday, Aro and Marcus did not stop him."

"And you?" Bella asked cautiously, "will you go to him?"

"No," he said simply, "he ordered me too but I said no." Jasper wasn't sure if Demetri had broken his bond with Caius but it definitely sounded like it. Bella looked up to Jasper and asked the same question with her eyes. If Demetri had gone with him, the war would be nearly impossible to win.

"What now?" Bella repeated the same question Jasper had wondered, "I don't know if we should continue, they may already know about Marilyn."

"Of course," Demetri said, "Caius met her, he knows what she is. They may not need her though. They have that other vampire you told me about."

It was true. They had Alvia and if Gregory had not escaped on time they may have him too. Jasper took the phone from Bella, "Can you track Gregory?" he asked. It had been a few hours, maybe he had gotten away.

Demetri hesitated, "Yes, he's in Soviet Russia now. Heading towards Siberia I believe."

"I thought you said he had agreed?" Bella asked him looking beautifully confused.

"His emotions told me he would help, he just doesn't know how. He might head back when he figures out how to use his shield." Bella nodded and shrinked back into him. "We'll go to Marilyn. If they've gotten to her we still have Gabriel." Bella laughed quietly in his arms and Demetri in his ear, "What?" he asked them.

"If we can't get Marilyn there is no way we can get Gabriel," Bella said while Demetri hummed with approval.

Jasper tried not to over react again. Bella was back in bad ass vampire mode again, "Okay then we still have Marilyn, her mate is loyal to the Volturi. We can convince him."

"I would not put all my faith on loyalty now," Demetri said, "when news about Caius gets around, vampires will began questioning the Volturi."

Bella took back the phone, "What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Tracking every vampire I've ever met that I believe could be valuable," he said sounding extremely reluctant, "I've been shut off in my room with Alec and Jane. Once I find one they go and make contact to ensure their participation."

"The Cullen's?" she asked quietly, "what about them?"

"They're last on my list," Demetri said with a growl, one that resembled the one going through Jasper's chest at the mention of them, "No offense Bella but they're animal drinkers. We need fighters. The mind reader and the seer will be contacted soon though."

"And Carlisle?" Bella asked. Demetri was quiet for some time, enough for Bella to step aside and start pacing, "Demetri, what about Carlisle?"

Jasper heard Demetri curse again, "Aro wants him to take Caius' place, he hasn't made to call him or alert him but when the time comes he thinks Carlisle could diffuse the situation."

Bella was stunned and Jasper was taken back. Carlisle wasn't even that old, sure he had a way with words and situations but a nearly 3000 year old vampire would laugh at Carlisle's attempt at negotiation. There was more that Demetri wasn't telling them.

"Search for your shield Bella," Demetri said into the line, "get her here quick. You may have less than a year."

"How much longer?" she said walking back towards Jasper.

Demetri hesitated, "A couple of months, we need to find a place to hold this…this whatever it is. Aro will talk to the Romanians and accept the confrontation. Once that's figured out, we'll all come together." Bella nodded even though Demetri couldn't see her, "Be safe Bella." Then he hung up.

Bella looked at the phone in her hands with a blank expression on her face. She looked up at Jasper and smiled weakly. He walked over to her and swept the hair off her face so that he could stare into her eyes properly. His eyes wandered south a bit until he found her lips. He had an irresistible urge to kiss her, take all the stress and pain away.

Why was he feeling like this towards her? All he had to do was move in a little and then let her decide. That was all he had to do…

But she moved in, she was leaning into him. He had to decide. And then her phone rang again, she looked flustered and turned away from him to answer.

"Yes?" she said into the phone, her voice raspy. Could a vampire even sound like that he wondered instead of asking himself why he hadn't leaned in.

"Me again," Demetri said, "Gregory just turned around, he's turning towards Romania-"

"What?" Bella screeched. She turned around to look at Jasper like she could kill him.

"Bella, calm down he isn't even close yet. He might be coming here for all I know," he tried explaining.

"We can't be sure though," Bella grabbed the keys from inside Jasper's pocket catching him off guard and walking over to the drivers door, "We're going to get on a flight to New York, I'll call you when we land." She hung up and got inside starting the car.

Jasper got into the passenger seat and they took off. He felt like he had to say something, "Bella I-"

"It's okay," she said tapping her fingers on the steering wheel, "I don't know what I was doing, I apologize." Jasper sat back and looked out of his window. He didn't know what to say.

**Bella**

Downtime hadn't worked. Trying to clear her head of all the stress and plan for a move wasn't keeping her mind off of Jasper and how bad she wanted her lips on his. When had this even started? In Stockholm? When she started worrying. At the club when she had made him dance with her?

He hadn't leaned in but it had seemed like he had wanted to before the stupid phone rang. And now she really had no choice, Marilyn would have no choice. Not if Bella had any say. She wasn't going to ask, she would demand it.

She had to do this. For Aro, she had to get it together. Jasper was right, she would stand next to him and fight to her death if that's what it took to save her maker. Charlie would have wanted her to stay strong. But it was so damn confusing. She never saw Rosalie or Edward or any of the other Cullen's worry about Carlisle the way she worried about Aro. Maybe Esme had but she was Carlisle's mate. Could it be the age difference?

Her maker was much older than most vampires. The venom that had changed her was ancient, they had a bond. Jasper had seemed to understand. She didn't want to chance a look at him in-case he caught her so she just kept driving. It seemed that even though Aro hadn't seen his own maker in years he felt the same way Bella felt about him. Would she have turned her back on Aro if he threatened everything she had? She wasn't sure. It was all so much deeper than abandonment. She had to understand some things. Like vampire politics and how even though she was technically immortal she wasn't indestructible. Aro wasn't indestructible.

And he had given her everything she wanted. She hadn't been born to be a human, she just didn't fit into the boring live and die lifestyle. He had been her father figure, her protector. He had taken to a human when he should have only taken her life. He had in a way taken everything from her and giving her a new type of life.

But her world was crumbling down now. Caius was a traitor, Rimush was becoming stronger and stronger by the day and they still didn't have a shield. She hoped Gregory would by pass Romania and head straight to Volterra. She would personally help him bring back his shield if that helped. She doubted it would but if they got Marilyn then she could help.

She also didn't know how they would hunt down Marilyn. The file said they lived somewhere in the Appalachians. Perhaps they had a cabin. Would they still be there? She wished she could call Demetri but it would do no good. Not when he was so busy doing more important things. Finding a shield was starting to sound pointless to her in the grand scheme of things. She didn't know what kind of vampires the Romanians had, or what their strategies would be, or if Aro would even agree to a fight if it came down to it. Would he surrender? Marcus wouldn't stand alone. Caius leaving and betraying everything they had built over the years was a direct message to everyone else. Chose your side before it's decided for you. That bastard.

Bella drove until she knew the car couldn't take it anymore. They were still not out of Russia and they wouldn't convince anyone to let them out in a car either way. She knew they would have to run to Belarus and catch a plane. They had a long long day of traveling ahead.

She turned the car into a deserted street a few miles from the border and reached over for her bag happily seeing that she had in fact packed an extra pair of shoes. It was the boots she had worn to the club, the ones that made her remember the dancing and Jasper, not to mention Jasper's lips as they _didn't_ lean in towards hers-

"I'll wait outside while you change," Jasper said leaving his seat, he was already half way out the door. Bella changed at vampire speed and took a deep breath. She didn't understand why she kept doing that, why was she holding on so much to her human habits?

"Done," she said getting out and crisscrossing her bags so that they would bounce all over the place once they started running, "we'll have to catch a flight out of somewhere in Belarus."

Jasper nodded and took off North using the stars as his guide. They ran across the border in a snow storm which made both of them change once inside Belarus. They tried to look as normal as possible at the airport and managed to book a red eye to London. It would be forever but Bella was glad that they had hunted. In the heat of the moment while she had leaned in to kiss him she had managed to look at Jasper's eyes and notice that there was a slight ting of gold around his iris's.

It definitely made her feel better about the 7 hour flight and the 4 hour delay in London so that they could hunt. 4 hours into the flight to London however they both needed to hunt. Their near capture had drained them and the news about Caius had set them on alert. Being animal drinkers had them at a disadvantage. They kept their mouths shut and their breathing cut off except for the occasional movement of their chest.

During turbulence Jasper would hold on to Bella's hand tightly, not because he didn't like to fly but because humans easily scared at the prospect of the piece of metal they were sitting in plunging them to their ultimate death. Their heart beats increased and became louder and louder, pumping blood into their system quicker, tempting Jasper.

When they landed in London they didn't breath a sigh of relief. They had to get out of the airport and find somewhere to hunt. Which was nearly impossible. They couldn't make the 7 hour flight from London to New York on squirrels and stray dogs.

"We may have to steal blood," Jasper suggested once they had sneaked out of the airport and in a busy street.

Bella was shaking her head before he could even get the whole sentence out, "I'm not drinking from humans Jasper."

He laughed and took her hand leading her somewhere only he knew, "You're not drinking directly from them Bella, they donated blood."

"People need that blood!" She protested pulling at his hand, "I won't do that to someone who needs it."

"Have you forgotten you're a vampire?" Jasper said pulling at her hand harder, "we can smell the difference between good blood and you know…bad blood." He shrugged as if that explained everything. Bella protested all the way to the corner of blood bank.

"How, what…where are we?" she asked stunned that Jasper knew where this was. "I'm not going in there."

"So if I get the blood, you'll have it?" He asked hopeful. She knew there was no point in fighting against him. This was what blood banks were for, testing and giving blood away for people who needed it. They technically were not people but it was close enough. The human blood would keep them off of the humans on the plane but she just despised the idea that 10 years of animal blood would go to waste.

"I don't know Jasper," she said honestly looking into his eyes, remembering the gold that she had seen back in Russia already gone and replaced with black. The same black that probably covered her beautiful gold, "What if I can't give it up? What if I snap and want more while on the flight?"

"Have you ever had human blood Bella?" Jasper asked, his curiosity creating a weird bubble around them. Bella shook her head no, she had tried of course. Desperately tried but she always resisted even when it called her name and all of her senses. "Well I have," Jasper said with a chuckle, "you won't snap I promise, I'm not going to tell you that you won't like it because God you will want it badly once you're thirsty again, but not while you're sated."

"Not until I'm truly thirsty again?" she asked skeptically.

"By the time you're thirsty again we'll be in New York and then we can hunt animals all you want," he leaned in and hugged her much like he had hugged her in Russia. It made butterflies come alive and flutter around in her stomach. She wanted to kiss him so bad.

"Okay," she sighed into his chest and hugged him back, "how will you get it? How do you even know about this place?"

"I'll tell you when I come back," Jasper said detaching himself from her, "we don't have much time, they're about to close. Now's my chance, wish me luck princess." He winked at her and disappeared before she could so much as say _good._

Bella waited not so patiently on the curb for him. It was getting dark here now and she knew she looked extremely out of place with three bags and no man around to protect her. Not that she needed Jasper to protect her against a human thief, she just didn't want to be tempted to kill a human trying to steal from her.

She waited another 10 minutes before picking her stuff up and walking over to the front steps of the establishment. It was a huge concrete building near a hospital and a clinic. All on the same street. She walked a little bit more over to the parking lot, setting her things down and sitting down on a reserved parking spot. On top of a Dr. Thompson PH.D. She wanted to reflect on their almost kiss but she couldn't. Not now when all she could think about was blood and breaking her own promise.

She knew she couldn't get sick for having bad blood, she had drank enough animals with diseases but Alec and Demetri always told her that they avoid the older humans who didn't know they had cancer or AIDS when they came into the castle. They didn't feel good after a while and for a few hours they would feel like hell. She ignored them and blamed it on their karma. She would pray for the person and then go on with her day.

"I'm a horrible horrible person," she whispered. Long gone was the Bella from Forks who would cringe at the prospect of killing a human. Who would probably have a total meltdown if she had been forced to kill someone. She still was that girl in a way but this girl, this vampire had killed. She had witnessed children going into the Volturi's chamber for feeding. This girl was so different that Bella hardly recognized herself.

"Back," Jasper said from behind her, making her jump. She was so distracted and hungry that she hadn't heard him walk up to her. She noticed that he was decked out in hospital wear on top of his clothes. He was carrying four bags of blood in his hands and a giant smirk on his face.

"Are those….?" Bella tried to ask looking at the bags. Venom was pooling in her mouth and a faint memory of her stomach growling as a human made her stop talking before she could finish her sentence.

"Yeah…" Jasper said handing her two bags, "I tried to get one's that weren't horribly bad."

"What did I get?" She asked holding up the bags to her face. They looked normal enough but even she could smell a weird scent coming off them through the bag.

"Hepatitis C and just an iron deficiency," he shrugged and smiled a bit, "I gave you the good ones since this is your first time."

"Since when is Hepatitis C a good one?" She asked ripping the top of the iron deficiency bag off.

"Go with the really bad one first," he suggested holding out his hand to hold the iron bag in his hand while she drank the Hep C bag. It was awful and wonderful at the same time. Yeah, vampires were definitely supposed to have human blood Bella thought as she felt her muscles tingle and her thirst diminish slightly. Jasper handed her, her second bag and drank it. It tasted differently, it had a more natural taste, almost fancy.

"Wow that one was good," Bella said pointing at the iron deficiency bag, "what did you get?"

Jasper laughed as he ripped open his first bag. He downed it fast and made a face throughout the whole process. Bella smelled his bag and almost gagged, his was bad…really really bad. He ripped off the second bag and she smelled the air again to find that his was like her iron one.

"Sadly," he said whipping his bloody lips slowly with the back of his hand, "I got AIDS and iron." Bella cringed realizing he would feel awful on the flight.

"What do we do with these?" she looked at the bags and wondered if they could just throw them away in a dumpster.

"I'll take care of it," Jasper took them and disappeared again. Bella walked over to her bags and picked them up. She felt better, full of energy and not the slightest bit thirsty. She didn't want to think about her guilt, not now at least. She would make up for it eventually. She had killed, fought, witnessed horrendous things. Surely she would get over drinking blood for the first time out of plastic bags. This wasn't that bad.

When Jasper came back he took all of their bags and her hand in his other as he walked them back to the airport. He had discarded the awful blue garments along with the bags. Bella couldn't help it notice that his eyes were red again.

"Are mine that color now too?" she asked as they passed a human, reminding them to take out two pairs of contacts. She handed one pair to Jasper and then put hers in.

Jasper didn't answer her, she already knew they were. They walked back hand in hand to the airport sneaking in the way they had snuck out. Nobody noticed them and no guard came up to them. They were in the clear.

"I hate airports," Jasper said looking around for a place to sit, "remind me to buy a private jet when all this blows over." Bella laughed and pulled at his hand to an empty gate near theirs. The one for New York was packed and the last thing they needed was to spend the next 2 and a half hours wasting the precious blood they had just had.

"You can buy a private jet?" She asked him trying to start a conversation. She was more aware of the humans around her now. They had always been there but now they were present more than ever. She didn't want to go jump on one and feed until she was satisfied because she already was. She finally understood what Jasper had meant.

"Uh," Jasper said looking around him much like she was, "sure."

"What?" Bella asked him curiously, she stood up and walked over to sit next to him and put a hand on top of his so that he would stop fidgeting, "I'm surprised I've never thought about your…you know…"

"Money?" Jasper asked chuckling, "we didn't live off of Carlisle, well not completely."

Bella raised an eyebrow and pressured him for more information. She wanted to stay distracted, at least for a while. "So everyone had their own money?" She asked.

"Yeah," Jasper said looking at Bella curiously, "there were times when some of us would go on vacations or on our own for a while." Bella nodded realizing that those who went alone must have been specifically Edward. "After a few hundred years money adds up and Carlisle just started donating money to charities anonymously, we all started to do that eventually."

"But where does the money come from?" Bella asked and her eyes widen, "That was rude, I'm sorry."

Jasper laughed at the absurdity, "It's okay Bella," he tried to mend the awkwardness, "we all invest in companies, some do good and others don't. We're all pretty selfishly set for eternity at this point."

Bella nodded and remained quite for a while. She didn't want to ask anymore questions. She was quite alright with the awkwardness surrounding them now, that was until she started thinking about her leaning into him and being interrupted-

"So," Bella said glancing at the clock and seeing they had another 2 hours to go, "how did you know about the blood bank?"

Jasper seemed surprised at her question. Had he forgotten that she'd asked him about it? "Um," he seemed very reluctant to answer now though, "Edward actually told me about it."

"What?" Bella asked taken off guard, "Why would Edward know about a blood bank in London?"

"There's a lot of things you don't know about Edward," Jasper whispered and then shrugged trying to act nonchalant, "besides Carlisle is a doctor and Edward has always taken to that profession, naturally-"

Bella turned around in her seat to face Jasper directly. He wasn't bullshitting her, "Now I want to know Jasper. How does Edward _actually_ know about it? Did he steal from it like we did tonight?"

Jasper rolled his eyes at her insistence, "I've never personally met any other animal drinkers Bella, I've heard of them though. Most of them start out like I did and they later learn that there is another way of living. They change and they are often tempted and break. Carlisle's coven was no different. We all wanted to know if it living like this was actually the way we wanted to live. We call it our rebel years. It was different for each of us."

"Tell me about it," Bella whispered. It all applied to her so much now. In a way though, she didn't want to kill humans but she did wonder about how she could cope once she was thirsty again. She also really wanted to hear about the Cullen rebel years.

"Well…" Jasper started hesitantly, "I guess for Carlisle it was when he was with the Volturi. They obviously live differently and I'm sure there was a lot of pressure to be like them. He knew though, that he didn't want to be that kind of vampire. He noticed that when he drank animal blood he was able to think a lot more rationally, he was in control of himself." Jasper leaned back a little and held Bella's hand tighter. "I'm not sure if Esme or Alice ever went through it actually. If they did they never spoke about it and I never asked Alice. I knew Esme was traumatized after losing her child-" He looked at Bella who looked like she could cry if she was able. He had forgotten that she didn't know about that side of Esme.

"I guess I missed a lot," She said quietly, "please continue."

Jasper nodded before continuing, "I know Alice's first hunt was an animal. She hid out in her state and hunted in the woods for her newborn year. I'm not sure if she was ever tempted and cracked. Umm," Jasper stopped and turned around to see a woman and her child sit near them at the empty gate, "I can't really say much about Rosalie, I know she did a few terrible things. I won't say that she's justified or not because it's me and because I probably would have done what she did too," Bella seemed confused but Jasper shook his head, "I'll tell you one day Bella." She nodded and waited for him to continue, "Emmet cracked once, I remember we were hunting and a ranger accidentally crossed our paths. It was my fault really. I was still relatively knew to the coven and I was going to go for the human. Emmet stopped me but I projected just to get him off of me. He felt the blood lust and took off after the human. I felt so terrible. He forgave me of course but sometimes I can just tell he thinks about it and it haunts me."

Bella squeezed Jasper's hand tighter. She shouldn't have asked, especially because she was thinking about the Cullen's now and how awful it must have been for them. The things she didn't know about them amazed her. She always knew they were a mystery to her and respectfully so. She had only known them a year and they knew more about her than she did about them. Was she in the wrong here? Did she really pass on judgment to people she hardly knew? She looked at Jasper and winced slightly. She had been so harsh to him at the castle.

Had it been Emmet or Rosalie or Alice on the ground withering in pain when she broke into the chamber would she be sitting with them now? What if it had been Edward?

"Then the real reason why I knew about the blood bank," Jasper said snapping her out of her thoughts, "Edward decided to rebel when the family was living in London. Alice and I heard about it from Rosalie and Emmet. They told us that Edward had caused quite the scene, left and then started hunting in London. It didn't last long." Jasper said it with such venom in his words that it was hard for Bella to distinguish which one of them held more resentment towards her ex, "Edward doesn't half ass things so I was surprised to hear that he stopped actually hunting the humans and instead went for the blood donations. All this medical research was taking place and he stole Carlisle's passes often to acquire the blood for himself. I bet he thought it was a brilliant idea. He wasn't actually hurting a human in anyway. But that type of living is very destructive towards our kind. We need the hunt and he eventually gave up and went back to feeding on animals. I came with the Cullen's to London once and visited Carlisle at the hospital. Well Edward visited I stayed outside by the blood bank we just went to. When Edward came back to meet me he told me a bit about how he had snuck in stolen he blood. He thought he was so clever."

"Well we did just steal from there-" Bella started and stopped when she noticed that Jasper didn't want to be reminded. He really didn't like Edward she realized. She turned back around in her seat and sighed. Men. She traced her lips and tried to remember the last time she had kissed Edward. The memory was very faint but she could distinctly remember his hard lips on hers and him shutting off his breathing. He was so careful and patient. It used to give her butterflies but not it just irritated her. He acted like she was a china doll. He never took chances, he never seized a moment.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jasper asked a while later. Their plane would be arriving soon but neither of them had made to get up and walk to their correct gate.

"I suppose you can afford them," Bella joked. It was an awful joke but what the hell. She had just drank human blood and actually considered forgiving the Cullen's, right before thinking about her last kiss with Edward. "Not all my thoughts are gold," she giggled and stood up. She gave Jasper their carry on's and nodded towards the New York gate.

She looked at Jasper as he led the way and realized she already missed seeing the gold ting around his iris's. She made a promise to herself to make him stick with her until both their eyes were the amazing gold she remembered.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sooooooooo so soo sooo sorry this took so long. I actually had half of this written the day after I published chapter 16 but it took me a while to write the rest. I know it shouldn't have since I told you guys in the last chapter that I had the rest figured out.<strong>

**So that you'll forgive me, I planned the next chapter to be epic. Like….it might be my favorite chapter so far. ANNNNNNNDDDD It'll officially set all things in motion. Love, drama, and war possibly. I'm not saying it took this long to get interesting but this is like the climax that those teachers always told us to include in our story towards the middle. So I guess that's my way of saying that we're at the middle of the story. I really don't want this story to go past 30 chapters :/**

**Please review!  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 18

**Yeahhhh almost 100 reviews (: I'd just like to say thank you. Also I'm not perfect or trying to be and I'm glad you guys seem to understand that. I'd just like to draw attention to the fact that this story does NOT have a Beta and I find it really pointless to get one now that I'm already half way done with it. I've been writing for sites like this for many years and Love Alone is my first successful story. So thank you to everyone who has stuck with me by reviewing, giving me input, and encouraging me to keep writing.**

**P.S I'm taking some liberties with New York. If I work on another story where my characters have to travel a lot then I'll make sure to be more accurate.**

**Disclaimer: Characters strictly belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'm only borrowing Bella and Jasper for the time being. Enjoy (:**

* * *

><p><strong>We're back on Jasper's POV<strong>

"I've only been to New York once," Bella said randomly when they had gotten off of the plane. Aside from red eyes she didn't look thirsty yet but Jasper could definitely feel it through her shields. She had been up and down ever since Russia. It was like she wasn't even bothering controlling them anymore. "I came with here with mom before I started High School. She was going through an artsy phase. She would paint anything that she could get her hands on."

Bella smiled genuinely at the memory of her mother. Jasper wanted to ask about her but he wasn't sure if he could. Bella stopped and looked back at him because he was walking only slightly behind her. He was used to feeling the hunger for a human and he could control himself but he just wanted to be prepared if Bella snapped. "What are you doing?" she asked, her forehead furrowing with confusion.

"Just being careful," He explained, "I can feel your thirst, not that I'm implying that you could lose control."

"Everything about you is implying that I will Jasper," She laughed, "trust me, I'm okay. I am thirsty but not for these humans." She looked around and she was right. Jasper could feel her honesty coming through to his gift. It was remarkable. He'd never met a vampire that could stand in a crowded place with humans and not…_want_ them.

"That just makes you a whole new level of awesome Bella," he said before he could stop himself. She laughed and turned back around to keep walking through the airport. That beautiful noise warmed him in ways he couldn't describe. He cursed himself a million times over for not leaning in. For giving her the idea that he didn't want to. He had just been so shocked to feel her desire for him. Then she had actually leaned in and all of a sudden he was a 15 year old human again kissing a girl for the first time.

"You don't really talk about your mom," he said cautiously. He wanted to give her the option of talking about it if she wanted too. She didn't reply until they were in a cab heading to the New York suburbia.

"She still lives with Phil in Florida," Bella started. She was leaning her head against her window. It was raining outside but there were still many humans out. It was Friday and Jasper could only imagine they were out going to get drunk and dance. He wished he could take Bella to a club and make her feel the emotions of the patrons again but he worried that she would have another outburst. "I try not to keep up with what she's doing but I just can't help it."

"I understand," he really did. If his transformation had gone smoothly, maybe with a maker like Carlisle he definitely would have kept tabs on his family.

"I know I can't see her," she said leaning away from the window and staring at Jasper again, "so this is a compromise. Aro doesn't know I do it." She smiled this huge grin like a kid that had just gotten away with a bad deed. "He'd have a cow," she laughed and again that warm feeling spread through Jasper as if the sun was engulfing him. He accidentally projected to the cab driver, making him laugh along with her.

Jasper grabbed onto Bella's hand and slowly projected calm, "You're such a mood killer Jasper," She teased. "Anyway do you want to know what' she did? I can't really talk about it to anyone else in the castle."

"Sure Bella," Anything to just keep her talking, "who do you get the information from anyway?"

"Some guy Alec found," she shrugged, "works for me." She kept eye contact with Jasper and held onto his hand tighter, "She adopted children, when I found out I almost called to ask her what the hell she was thinking. Of course I didn't but it never really sank in that maybe she missed me and that she needed to just move on."

"Kids," Jasper breathed, "wow."

"Two," Bella said nodding, "a little girl 2 years after I 'disappeared' and a young boy a year after that." Bella closed her eyes momentarily. To anyone else it might have looked like she was asleep but Jasper knew she was probably trying to hold in sobs. He squeezed her hand tighter and brought her closer to him, to his side. "I didn't ask for names. I don't want to know. I feel like she's not my mom anymore. Don't get me wrong I love Renee but the Renee I knew couldn't imagine taking on another kid, much less two. Not to mention kids she did bear herself. This Renee is grown up, with a family. I'm proud of her."

Bella laid her head in the crook of his neck as he rubbed soothing circles on her arm. They didn't talk for a while but it was alright. The sound of the rain hitting the car almost made it seem like a wonderful dream.

"I think we should steal a car again," Jasper whispered too low for their human cab driver to hear, "just to drive down to the mountains."

"Yeah I thought so too," Bella said, "road trip."

Jasper laughed and hugged her tighter. Not long after that, their cab driver pulled over. They paid and began their search for a car. They found a Toyota and Jasper got behind the wheel. He knew the area well since the Cullen's had a cabin in the mountains as well. He knew where each residence was so he hoped that would make it easier for them to find Marilyn.

An hour into the drive Bella got another call from Demetri that lightened their spirits, "Bella, her mate is in the city but I sense her in the mountains still."

"Can you be more specific?" Bella asked. They were just nearing the exit that would lead them on the many roads to the Appalachians.

Jasper heard the line go silent for a while, "I've never been there but in relation to you she's not far. Another hour maybe in the direction you are going. I'll call you when you're close enough to probably catch a scent."

That had been an hour ago and the rain had finally stopped pouring. It was only slightly drizzling. Which was great because the water amplified scents as long as the rain dissipated into what it was now. If there was a vampire around they would be able to follow it straight through just by using an old scent. Their windows were rolled down all the way and they concentrated on catching a trail. Animal drinkers tended to hunt in the same area or at least they tended to follow the same trail that would lead them off to other places. Hopefully Marilyn followed this way of hunting as well.

Bella's phone vibrated in her lap and the phone was to her ear faster than Jasper could even see, "Yeah?" she asked eagerly.

"Got it," Demetri said happily, "she's not far from you now. She's moving though, so I suggest you get out and search for her on foot."

"God Demetri I love you…you big ball of greatness," Bella said getting out of the moving car before Jasper could even park it. Demetri hung up and Bella helped Jasper push the car into the trees and out of sight.

"Wait," Bella said sniffing around looking confused, "another vampire has been here too."

Jasper was extremely jealous of her ability to catch scents so quickly but he already had an answer for her confusion, "her mate, a lot of them hunt together Bella."

"Hmmm," she looked around as if the culprit who had left the scent would suddenly show itself, "well it is male."

"Bella," Jasper said snapping her out of her thoughts, "just do that thing you do and tell me in what direction to go."

"That thing I do?" she sounded offended but he could feel smugness coming though. Her shield was up higher and he could feel less but oddly it felt like she was more in control. When her shields go up its a sign of concentration. He nodded eagerly to get her going. He was probably inflating her ego but what the hell. Suddenly her shields were completely up and she was totally concentrated on the air around her. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

Her eyes shot wide open after a while as a huge grin started to form on her lips, "Gottacha," she said and took off North which made Jasper curse. North is where the Cullen residence was. North was where Bella was heading and he hoped that this vampire was just hunting there. That she had absolutely no relation to the Cullen's. That's even if the Cullen's were in the area, which he hoped they weren't.

Eventually Bella turned west and took of into that direction. Jasper followed closely behind her watching her fly through the trees.. He stole a couple of looks at her ass too. She was wearing yoga pants and a loose button up t-shirt. He cursed every time she would jump and land nearly squatting.

"You okay back there?" Bella yelled over her shoulder as she took off south.

"Just peachy," Jasper responded through clenched teeth. If only she knew. They took a sharp turn towards the East at which point Bella stopped abruptly making Jasper run into her, throwing them both on the ground. He twisted them so that he could break their fall. Nothing would ruin those yoga pants. "What! Why did you stop?"

"We're going in a circle," Bella stood up and surveyed the area around them as she crouched in defense. Jasper looked around and cursed out loud. They were far too north now. He hadn't realized how far they had gone. He'd been too distracted by Bella to notice.

"Bella," Jasper needed to tell her. She knew the Cullen's had a residence near by because Jasper had told her. That's why she had let him drive but she didn't know how close they were.

"Shh," she put a hand to his mouth to stop him from talking. They heard the sound of a twig breaking from somewhere behind them and they both turned quickly but nothing was there. Bella was sniffing the air again and Jasper was feeling out with his gift. He wondered if this shield was like Gregory's. Could he still feel her emotions? Even if they were blurry like the emotions that had rolled off of Gregory?

"I can't fucken smell anything," Bella said frustrated, "can you feel her emotions?"

"No," Jasper stood up and walked around them. He took his time looking through the trees and bushes. Bella positioned herself up behind him and followed his lead. They walked over to where they had heard the sound and they both caught the scent. It should have been strong enough so that Bella could catch it from where they had stood but she hadn't. Any vampire should have.

"Oh god," Bella said quietly looking very wary, "I think she can mask scents."

"And she can completely block her emotions as well or at least she's not close enough so that I can feel them," Jasper added. He looked around again a few times completely tuning into his environment. "There!" he yelled and took off into the direction that he had seen a streak of blonde hair. He had never run so fast in his life except for the time when he had wanted to take a bite out of Bella. He dodged trees and fallen branches like a fucken pro. Eventually the woods started opening up more and he could see Marilyn's figure running out in front of them clearly.

"Use your gift," Bella said from beside him. He pushed out as much lethargy as he could and smiled when he saw Marilyn fall to the ground. Unfortunately it had been suggested so quickly that he had accidentally projected to Bella as well. He didn't stop to let Bella up and continued to where Marilyn was. He got as far as Marilyn's side but he couldn't make it past a branch on the ground five feet away. He focused his gift on her but she still wouldn't let him nearer. She couldn't get off the ground but she still had control of her shield.

Bella joined Jasper again to push against it but they didn't move forward, it was as solid as it was going to get. "Oh I must be stupid," Bella yelled out frustrated. Jasper stopped pushing in time to see her become very still. She looked at Marilyn who was still struggling to get up and narrowed her eyes at her. The force around Marilyn that had seemed like a solid bubble came down and allowed Jasper and Bella to get nearer her.

"Hah!" Bella laughed, "Bet you can't do that," she said pointing at Marilyn who had a scowl on her face. The similarities between this Marilyn and the actual Marilyn Monroe amazed Jasper. She even had on the stereotypical red lipstick. Her hair was long and straight though and her eyes were a soft golden brown. She was stunning. Really something to behold.

"Let me up!" She yelled from her spot on a pile of branches, "I swear I'll kill you both if you don't!" She trashed weakly but still couldn't manage to throw off Jasper's gift.

"I think you should try sending her some calming vibes," Bella said, "it'll do us no good to take her against her will."

"Take me?" Marilyn screamed. She was much slimmer than Bella and only slightly taller than Alice but Jasper could tell she was a force to be reckoned with. She was fighting awfully hard against the lethargy. He sent out some calming vibes to test the waters. Eventually she stilled but glared at Jasper and Bella either way. "You two are so dead," she said.

"Yeah," Bella said with a bite in her tone, "we all will be dead soon. That's kinda why we're here. We need your help." Marilyn laughed and Jasper pushed back again with more calming vibes, "We're here to ask for your help, actually we're here to bring you to Volterra. At this point there is no other option. You're in debt to the Volturi."

Marilyn froze at the mention of the Volturi, "Who are you!" she yelled.

"I'm Bella Swan this is Jasper Whitlock," she said, "pleased to meet you." Marilyn's eyes became saucers and her mouth opened but nothing came out. Not one single word.

"Bella?" a voice said from behind them. A painfully familiar voice coming from a tiny pixi haired cut vampire. Jasper felt like his stomach had just fallen out of his ass. He didn't realize it but he let go control of his gift and Bella stopped blocking them long enough to let Marilyn up. She rushed over to Alice's side in a crouch.

Alice was just as he had seen her last. Tiny, well dressed, stunning. She wore a shocked expression as her eyes danced between Bella and Jasper. He could hear a tiny growl coming from Bella but he couldn't get himself to look over at her. It was as if time was standing still.

Finally Alice's golden eyes settled on Jasper, "I'm so glad you're here," she said.

"Are you?" Bella responded almost too quietly for them to hear. Alice looked like she could cry but before she could respond two others showed up behind her, making Bella take a couple steps back. "This is a fucken nightmare."

Rosalie and Esme looked as shocked to see them as they probably appeared. This WAS a nightmare. Was Edward going to fly in on a broom as Emmet sidelong apparated with Carlisle?

"What's going on," Rosalie said, "what the hell is happening?" Jasper looked at her and he was met with a thousand memories. If he'd been human he would have had the air knocked out of him. He wished Bella could shield him, stop him from feeling everything.

"They want to take me to Volterra" Marilyn pipped up catching everyone off guard, "against my will."

"Don't worry sweetheart," Esme said holding her hand in both of hers, "we'll sort this all out."

"The hell we fucken will," Bella walked forward and grabbed onto Jasper's arm bringing him back to the moment, "WE will sort this all out. You are all free to leave."

A million emotions rushed into his system as Bella let her shields come down once again. He could feel her betrayal and hate a million times stronger than he had ever felt them. Jasper would have crumbled to his knees if it wasn't for Bella holding on to him.

"We're ugh….no one is leaving," Rosalie stuttered bring both Bella and Jasper's attention to her. Neither of them had ever heard her stutter, "fuck, we need Carlisle. Esme please." Esme disappeared without anyone telling her twice.

"This does not include any of you," Bella protested.

"Bella," Jasper said quietly, "maybe it would help." He wanted to talk to talk to her privately. He fucken wanted to slow down time more, just long enough for him to catch up.

"You're out of your mind if you're implying that I stand here and indulge these people with anymore of my time. We're running out of it incase you haven't noticed. Aro needs me! Fuck Jasper, please understand." She pleaded with him with her eyes and he would have agreed had it been under any other circumstance.

"I need this Bella," he said simply. They were much too close now. Not just physically but this was what he had secretly wanted. To resolve all of his issues. All of _their_ issues. He brushed some hair out of her face and looked down at her. He didn't care that his ex-wife was standing behind them or that they could all hear them. All he cared about was Bella. He had to admit it to himself. He didn't just want her physically. He needed her. Bella, the one who had gone through hell and back and still forgave him.

Sure he didn't know everything about her. He didn't know what her favorite color was or what kind of animal she preferred to hunt. He didn't know the details, he did know though that her lips were the only ones he wanted to feel on his.

He leaned down to hover just over her lips and before he knew it she was pressed completely against him kissing him back with great fervor. Bella locked her hands around his neck to bring him closer to her and he slithered his arms around her frame to push their bodies into each other. Thank god they didn't need air.

Their tongues danced around trying to find a pace but Jasper didn't want a pace, he wanted to lose control. He brought his hands to the sides of her face and kissed her back with as much passion as he could muster. They heard someone unnecessarily clear their throat behind them even though they knew Carlisle was standing with the group now. Jasper unwillingly separated from Bella but set his forehead on hers, meeting her eyes.

"Whatever happens," he whispered low enough for just Bella to hear, "promise me it'll be just you and me." He didn't quite know what that meant or implied but it felt right to say it. Even if Edward came bursting in through the trees any minute, even if the war ate them alive, he needed to know that he could always come back to Bella.

"Yes," she whispered staring right into his soul, "you'll catch me if I start to fall?"

"Of course princess," he smiled and kissed her one last time on the lips before turning around to meet the entire family. Which now consisted of everyone except Emmet and Edward. This was a fucken nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun dun dun. Tell me on a scale of 1 to Harry Potter how awesome this chapter is? <strong>

**I hope yall forgive how short this is for how much I put into it. I had originally planned to just get this ALL out of the way but eh. I will be updating chapter 19 soon though.**

**Review or you won't get your Hogwarts acceptance letter.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Characters strictly belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'm only borrowing Bella and Jasper for the time being.**

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy (:<strong>

**Jasper**

If they hadn't looked shocked to see them before then they definitely looked the part now. Jasper tried not to make too much eye contact with Carlisle, probably the other vampire who he hated the most next to Edward. All he could hear were Aro's words, _No one from his coven had gone off to create an army._

"Jasper," Carlisle said looking at him as Jasper momentarily stole a glance towards Bella, "Son what a surprise to see you here…with Bella."

"He's not your son," Bella corrected. He closed his eyes and cut off his breathing. No need to pretend to be alive when you were so clearly dead.

Bella's pocket started vibrating catching everyone off guard before Carlisle could even look devastated at being addressed like that, by non other than Bella. She let go of Jasper long enough to take her phone out and looked at the id. She bit her lip when she noticed it was Demetri. Jasper nudged her so that she would answer it. He didn't mind being rude to these people.

"Yes," Bella said returning Jasper's look. Now that they had properly shown their affection towards each other they found that they didn't want to leave each others sight.

"Bella…" Demetri said almost panting into the phone, "where are you? Why are there so many vampires around you?"

"We ran into some familiar faces," she said glancing at the group who could hear everything they were saying, "care to guess?"

"No need," Demetri growled, "if I'm not mistaken Carlisle and your shield are there. Correct?"

"Correct." Bella made eye contact with Marilyn who was practically ready to launch. Once Jasper had recovered somewhat he continued to send calming vibes towards her. Her emotions and the emotions of the rest of the vampires were becoming muted. He was sure he could still get through her shield with his gift though.

"Fucken shit," Demetri yelled, "Goddammit son of-"

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, "Demetri what's going on?"

"Bella, you're going to hate me," Demetri said, "but I'm coming there. You have to stay with those people until I get there."

"What no!" Bella yelled into the phone, "why?"

Jasper held onto Bella a bit tighter but he could feel her wanting to go rip someone's head off. The idea of spending anymore time with the Cullen's was nauseating but it gave him the chance to get what he wanted.

"Bella I need to talk to Carlisle please," Bella didn't bother walking forward and handing Carlisle the phone. Instead she threw it in his general direction and continued to stare at Marilyn like she was at fault here.

"Yes," Carlisle said into the phone after catching it.

Demetri's voice was like steal, "Aro requests an audience with you, the seer, and the mind reader. Keep in mind that this request is not so much a request as it is a mandatory seeing."

"I understand," Carlisle said after a while. Esme looked at him with wide eyes and whispered a plead. It yanked at Jasper's heart. He'd never wanted to hurt Esme, he wanted to stay mad at her. He wanted all of them to hurt like he and Bella had. "When will I need to be there?"

"You and the others will need to be in Volterra in two days," Demetri sounded like he was running. Jasper could hear doors closing and the voices of other people near him, "by others I mean your child and the seer. The rest of your coven is authorized to come but that is their choice. If they decide to come they will be spared from any punishment for not coming to the aid of the Volturi. Not coming would be considered a great offense especially since they're part of a coven whose leader is close and loyal to the Volturi."

"I'm coming with you," Esme said determined.

"Emmet and I will be there too," Rosalie said. Bella cursed under her breath while she rolled her eyes.

"Very well Demetri," Carlisle said reluctantly, "my family and I will be there in two days."

"Hand me back to Bella." Bella's phone was walked over to her and placed right in front of her by Carlisle. She growled deeply and took the phone away from him harshly.

"What," she whispered into the phone.

"More bad news," Demetri said as they all heard a car door slam, "Alexander found the famous shield."

Bella's eyes beamed with happiness, "Great then what the hell do we need her for?" she pointed minutely at Marilyn even though he couldn't see her.

"We need her to teach Gregory to bring back his own shield," Demetri said, "he came in last night. Bastard walked right in here like you did. Anyway, he got some information for us when he passed Romania. We need him, Marilyn and Alexander's shield too. Marilyn's mate has been alerted. I'm aware that two of Carlisle's vampires were with him. They're coming back to you now."

"You talked to him? And he agreed?" Bella asked happily, ignoring the fact that Emmet and Edward now knew about their families need to be in Volterra.

"Yes and I don't know. Tough shit. That's what happens when you mate with a crazy hippy vampire." Marilyn launched at Bella and Jasper but Jasper sent her the largest dose of lethargy he could muster. She backed down as Rosalie held her.

"Okie dokie," Bella said, "wait so how is that bad news?"

"When I get there; you, Chelsea and I will have to go to Brazil and convince her to come to Volterra. She knows about you for some reason, don't ask how but she won't go anywhere without talking to you first. I'll be going because I need to meet her. She can't get away."

"What about Jasper?" Bella said holding onto Jasper much like Esme had to Carlisle.

"He'll also have an audience with Aro," Demetri added after being silent for a while, "separately."

Jasper was shaking his head before Demetri could even finish his sentence. Bella put a hand on his chest and looked at him sympathetically. This was an order. Not an option. He kept forgetting Bella was part of the guard. They had technically gotten the Volturi three shields, sort of. That was part of the deal wasn't it? Come back with one before the end of the year. They had done it.

"Bella?" Demetri asked. Bella had remained quiet and still just as everyone else. They could still hear Marilyn's growl's in the clearing though.

"So in two days right?" Bella asked regaining her voice, "we'll go to Brazil, get her and come back right away."

"Yeah," Demetri said, "it won't take long."

Bella nodded and hung up. She looked at her phone once and then put it away before looking back at the group and lastly Jasper.

"This is sufficiently awkward," she said.

"Maybe we should all go to the house," Carlisle said, "I think we all need to talk about something's," clearly referring to Bella being a vampire.

"We need to hunt," Bella interjected as if Carlisle hadn't said anything. "You'll know my wrath if she escapes." She pointed at Marilyn making it clear who she was talking about.

"I can go with them," Jasper offered, "keep an eye on her."

Bella was reluctant but eventually agreed. Jasper had wanted to talk to her privately but he felt that if he lost concentration and left with Bella then Marilyn would run. No matter how much loyalty her mate owed to the Volturi. Bella took off to begin her hunt and Jasper watched until her figure disappeared from view.

"Jasper," Alice said walking towards him and giving him a hug before he could even react, "I'm so sorry-"

He pushed her off of him carefully but secretly wanting to rip her away.

"I think we should keep the meaningless apologizes and discussions to a minimum. At least until Bella comes back." He walked around her and over to Carlisle and nodded for him to lead the way. Carlisle nodded reluctantly and led the family back to their residence.

Jasper looked back once more to the place he had stood with Bella and sighed. He could do this. He could sit and wait for her to come back if only to see her leave again.

**Bella**

Bella walked a bit after hunting. She had fed quickly and successfully even though there had been no deer to hunt. She had thought about running into the Cullen's, Marilyn and more specifically Jasper's kiss. It had hurt her more to know that she would be leaving him for a while than it had hurt to see the Cullen's again. She had noticed how much it had affected him to feel her emotions at seeing them so she had been more careful when Demetri had given her the news.

She clamped her shields carefully while she digested the news about going to Brazil. She had only kissed him. It's not like she was his mate.

"Oh fuck me…" she said realizing it. She was standing by a small and shallow stream of water now. Could it be? There were plenty of mated couples in the castle but they rarely ever left each other. Could she have mated with Jasper? It wasn't impossible but...She cursed herself for never really trying to understand how it worked. She knew humans and vampires could mate. She had thought that Edward had been it, obviously not. She had met Jasper as a human...but hadn't she felt this for him then?

She didn't know anything about him except the bigger details. She didn't know the small things. Isn't that what love was about…the stupid ridiculous little things that make you love someone more and more. But that wasn't what mating was about. Finding a mate was like having this unbreakable bond that either derived from need or actual true love. She had seen both cases. She wasn't even sure if she was mated but it made sense. This overwhelming need to be near him and to kiss him was surely not all being a mate was about.

She reached down to the water and splashed her face with it. Was this really what she was thinking about? When Emmet and Edward were only a couple of hours away from her. Rushing home to help their family pack for a trip to Volterra. Not knowing that the silly little girl they had all left behind was just a mile away from their residence.

She decided then and there that she would worry about her relationship or whatever she had with Jasper after coming back from Brazil. She had a feeling that he would agree. If she knew Aro, and she thought she did, then she knew what he had in store for Jasper. He would be busy, she would be busy. They would come back to each other like they had promised.

Bella stood up from her position near the stream and started to run to where Jasper's scent was leading. She always wondered what it would be like seeing the Cullen's again. She worried she would break down and forgive them on the spot. She was glad that she didn't feel any such thing coming to her. Maybe she had felt some remorse when she saw Esme clutch onto Carlisle, begging him with her eyes not to go. Then she realized that this creature had left her. They had all left so fast it was like a fire had been lit under their ass. They couldn't leave any quicker.

Bella came to a stop when she saw the Cullen residence. How they had managed to get these kind of houses built here was beyond her. She was pretty sure this was illegal but it wasn't like the Cullen's didn't have the money for it. The house was almost an exact replica of the house in Washington. Clear glass was virtually built into the nature. She felt that if she closed her eyes and opened them again she would find herself in Washington. A clumsy teenager enamored with the oldest son of the local Dr. from her small town.

The perpetual 17 year old vampire kid. Who lusted after her blood. Who told her he loved her and then turned around and made her believe that she didn't belong in his world. The one who took the cowardly way out and robbed her of a choice. The one who made her feel like the living dead and brainwashed her so badly that she couldn't believe that someone like her could survive on her own. She didn't want to blame her comatose state on Edward. She'd been a big girl. She should have gotten a hold of herself and realized that there were more important things to worry about. She should have done a lot of things. She should have lived longer, spent more time with Charlie, been a little braver.

And she hadn't. Was she as much to blame as Edward? Had she been stronger in their relationship would he have not had the need to make the decisions for her? Maybe there could have been a different way to deal with Victoria. Maybe but that's not the way things happened. Sometimes situations didn't have to have a grey area. Maybe she was in a situation where things where only in black and white.

He had left her. Regardless of the possibility that he had loved her. The Cullen's had abandoned her when they had told her she was a part of the family. Family doesn't do that to each other. Family makes mistakes sure, but they realize it and come back. It had been ten years. Surely if they could get the state of New York to allow them to built a fancy house they DON'T need then they could figure out that her death had been a hoax to throw off the human authorities. Surely they could figure out that Charlies house was filled with vampire scents. They could have figured all that out if they had gone back to say sorry. Yet there they stood in their fancy house living life like they hadn't ruined hers.

She would stand there and listen to whatever excuse they wanted to give Jasper. She'd give him that. She didn't want to hear about how they had left her because Edward was right. Because she didn't _belong_. Or if Jasper was right and Edward had in fact loved her once upon a time. If that were the case, she didn't want to stand there as they gave her a shitty excuse. She didn't want to hear about them wanting her to grow old and marry a human or have kids and lead a normal life, that wasn't her. Clearly.

She heard the front door open and watched as Jasper walked over to her, "Edward, Emmet and Marilyn's mate are on their way. Do you want to wait here for them?"

"By here do you mean-"

"Outside," he said as he hugged her and put his chin on top of her head while she closed her eyes, "you know we can't leave."

"I know I know," it was either wait for Edward to see them embracing and possibly making out or sit inside with the Cullen's and crazy Marilyn. "Has she calmed down? Will you have trouble with her on your way back to Volterra? We could put her in a crate and let her out in Italy."

Jasper's chest rumbled with laughter but he didn't let go of her even though she wanted to look up at him. He was holding on so tight, like he was afraid of letting go.

"She's a pain in the ass but Carlisle assured me she'll calm down once her mate is here," he loosened his grip and looked down at Bella who had a pout on her face. Much like the one she wore when she couldn't get a grip on skating.

"You trust what he says?" she asked. Jasper shrugged and brought her back into his embrace.

"I don't know," he said, "I guess. What choice do I have but to wait and see if he's right."

They embraced and shared a few kisses before deciding to finally head inside. It didn't occur to Bella until they were at the door that Jasper was marking her. She couldn't even smell her own scent anymore. The smile that spread across her face was totally out of her control even though her human instincts where screaming commitment at her. Good thing she wasn't human anymore.

When they walked inside they found Carlisle and Esme sitting together on a love sofa while Alice, Marilyn and Rosalie stood by a wall. They were clearly blocking any advances she could make towards the windows or doors. The room had been silent before Jasper and Bella walked in but the stillness became more pronounced at their entrance.

Jasper walked Bella over to a sofa chair which he willing gave to her. He stood behind her like a personal body guard as she sat. When he had told her about Maria and being her second in command Bella had pictured something like this. Maria sitting on a throne like that of Aro's and Jasper standing behind her supervising the newborns.

"I apologize for the lack of furniture," Esme said quietly, bringing everyone's attention to her, "we just moved back in here, not everything has made it from across the country yet."

Bella wanted to say something like, "_I don't give a fly fuck about your furniture. I want to know why you left,"_ but she bit her lip.

"That's quite alright," Jasper said. Bella noticed his voice was void of all emotion. She didn't know if he would prefer to be blocked but she decided to try it. She was sure that this situation was stressful on everyone involved but the only vampire in this situation she cared about was him. She expanded her shields to cover Jasper and only him.

"Thank," he whispered even though everyone could hear him.

"No problem," she said tucking her hands under her legs.

They sat in more uncomfortable silence. Bella could feel bits and pieces of the perfect bubble of awkwardness start to chip away. Whether it was Marilyn randomly growling or Alice shifting her weight to another foot even though there weren't any humans around to deceive. Bella just wanted to yell out something, anything.

Then she felt something strange. Not far from the house there were three _something_, almost like little clouds of fuzziness. She had never experienced something like that before. She somehow KNEW they were vampires and she could even feel them getting closer. She turned her head in the direction that she knew the three vampires were in. Could she feel their minds? They felt like voids, like if she tried hard enough she could probably hear what they were thinking.

She focused her attention on the vampires inside the house and tried to see if the same thing happened but it was useless. She already knew there were vampires there. She kept her little epiphany to herself though. Jasper had probably noticed something because he took a step forward to be nearer her. If her little new power was working correctly those vampires weren't far now. Bella stood up and walked over to Jasper, grabbing onto his arm like it was a lifeline.

Now that Edward was so close she didn't know what to think. Her new found ability didn't allow her to know who the vampires outside near the garage were but obviously it had to be them. Everyone could feel them now. They were lingering outside right by where Bella and Jasper had stood. Edward would know Jasper's scent. Would he know hers? Did she even smell the same?

"Carlisle," A voice said walking into the room from the kitchen, "I smell Jasper is he-"

And then Bella's world came crumbling down. There he was, looking as perfect as he had all those years ago in their biology class. His golden eyes taunting her red ones, his hair looking ridiculously tussled like he had just been blasted with a fan at a modeling shoot. The worst was his voice. So carefree, untainted by the emotion and turmoil of loosing his humanity and his family.

Bella wanted to rip his throat out but she didn't move a single inch from her spot next to Jasper. He was now holding on to her and standing half in front of her. She wasn't blocking him anymore, she was just concentrating on keeping her own shields up.

"Bella," Edward said taking a step back, "I-I'm so sorry." That was the first thing out of his mouth. She maneuvered around Jasper and launched herself at Edward. She made it nearly three feet before having her way blocked.

Bella looked back at Marilyn with a look of pure hatred. She had blocked her advances, her attempt at killing Edward. Bella ran at Marilyn but Jasper got in the way and held her still. He didn't bother sending her any calming vibes, this vampire wasn't going to calm down.

"Bella," a strangled voice said behind them. It was Emmet. He sounded so hurt, so unlike any of the times she had heard him speak, "You're here."

Bella turned around and saw Emmet, as big as ever standing by the door holding some bags and wearing a look that probably resembled hers. It seemed like he had gone through hell and back. What was going on?

"What is this?" someone said from behind Edward and Emmet who only had eyes for Bella, "babe let me through," he said speaking to Marilyn. Finally he was able to get through her shield and go to her. Everyone saw them embrace and kiss before turning back to the group. Jasper and Bella were holding on to each other in the middle of the room and everyone else created a circle around them.

Bella still wanted to take Edward out but the longer she stood there the more she just wanted to leave.

"Why don't we all calm down," Carlisle said walking to the middle of the room, "let's sit. There is much to discuss."

Jasper walked Bella over to a corner of the room and held her hips to him. Edward stayed where he was next to Emmet who didn't make way over to Rosalie. Instead she walked over to him. He was just as frozen as Edward was.

"I think before we get started with the obvious situation," Carlisle said glancing momentarily at Bella and Jasper, "maybe we should introduce Jared to Bella and Jasper."

They assumed he was referring to Marilyn's mate. Bella didn't even look over at him. She looked out a window and concentrated on a tree. She was only there for Jasper. Soon they'd be on opposite flights, one to Brazil and one to Volterra. She could do this, for him.

"Who are they?" Jared asked, "are they with the Volturi? Are they why Demetri called me to take you all to Volterra?"

No one answered and neither did Jasper. He nudged Bella to speak, "Yes, I'm with the guard. I have to take your mate in." She didn't even take her eyes off of the window. Slowly though she managed to look back into the room in general. She'd be damned if she made eye contact.

"Why?" Jared asked speaking directly to Bella, "we had a deal. She hasn't caused any trouble." He held on tighter to Marilyn who was finally quiet.

"The brother's need her shield." Bella said simply, "you're in debt to them."

Jared didn't respond. He held onto Marilyn tighter though. Bella closed her eyes and sank back into Jasper. Did they HAVE to wait for Demetri? Couldn't she just meet him in Brazil?

"Why do they need her shield?" Carlisle asked carefully.

Bella opened her eyes slowly controlling her urge to roll them. Before she could answer though Jasper did, "Don't you know Carlisle? Doesn't Aro keep you updated on everything?"

Carlisle arched his eyebrows before shaking his head no. Bella was intrigued, she didn't know what Jasper was talking about.

"Aro needs protection," Jasper said, "I guess your buddy will fill you in at your audience with him."

"What happened Jasper?" Carlisle asked. Oh here it was. What they had all just been itching to talk about.

"It's all my fault," Alice said from in another corner of the room, "I'm so sorry Jasper," she looked at Bella and her eyes filled with tears that would never fall, "Bella you'll never forgive me."

"It's not just her," Edward piped in, regretfully looking down, "I'm as much to blame as anyone here. I can hear your thoughts Jasper and you're right, I'm a terrible person." Bella immediately resumed blocking Jasper. She didn't want Edward anywhere near his thoughts. Edwards eyes widen but then he made eye contact with Bella and smiled, "You really are a shield."

"You say it like you've only just been confirmed," she said.

"I have," Edward whispered sending a chill down her spin. He had?

"Son," Carlisle said sternly, "explain everything to them."

Edward didn't respond or acknowledge Carlisle. He turned to Alice to plead with his eyes to take over. Alice was hunched into a corner quietly sobbing. Everyone's attention was on her. What Edward had said, the way he had said it, had grabbed a hold of Bella.

"Alice," Bella said softly, "if you don't talk, I swear I'll get it out of you by force." She was straining against Jasper now. The vampire who had been raised by the Volturi was loosing control. She wasn't patient and she didn't have to be. This was her life that they had destroyed. They sat here comfortably while Charlie lay in a cold grave in Forks.

"I'm so sorry Bella," Alice said in-between sobs, "We did what we had to do to give you what you wanted. We thought that if we left, you would make the conscience choice of becoming a vampire. Not just because Edward was one. We wanted you to decide."

Jasper's arms around Bella's waist tightened. Either out of his own anger and astonishment or because he knew Bella was about to pounce.

"We had been thinking about giving you some space…" Alice said hugging her own frame as if to keep herself together, "we discussed it as a family, Edward had gotten tickets for you to see your mom. He wanted to convince you to go to college and…and travel. Maybe spend sometime away from each other. Then your 18th birthday happened," She looked at Jasper but never met his eyes. She just looked in the general direction, "I saw it happening…I saw it the whole day. We were at school and Jasper hadn't hunted all day. When you and Edward came in he thought, I'm sure momentarily, of attacking you but he didn't. It didn't matter…he had provoked a vision and Edward and I saw it. We took it too seriously.

We knew he would eventually attack. Neither Edward or I thought it would happen that night Bella." Bella sagged slightly against Jasper who was shaking slightly. She couldn't believe her ears, this wasn't happening. "When you cut yourself we all panicked, everyone smelled your blood and everything became chaotic. Edward thought that this was it, he was going to bite so he pushed you against the table and all hell broke loose.

We didn't know what to do. I wanted to follow Jasper but I had another vision…" Edward walked over to Alice and put an arm on her shoulder. "Jasper was going to bite another human and I saw him break…I didn't know sweetheart-"

"Don't call me that," Jasper spat, "you should have done something to stop it. Anything, you were my wife and you decided to stay put."

"I know I know," Alice sobbed, "I'm so sorry…"

"And then what happened?" Bella asked breaking the uncomfortable silence that had followed Alice's apology, "why didn't you return Jasper's calls and why did Edward tell him that I didn't want to see Jasper again?"

Alice and Edward looked at each other briefly, "Edward was making so many decisions Bella," Alice said, "he was changing everyone's futures. He wanted to leave, he thought that he had brought enough pain upon you-" Bella huffed and glared at Edward. He didn't know pain, "he dropped you off at your house and then on the run back he decided that he would tell the family about leaving. He would try to convince us to give you some space, not leave for good. He was going to lie." Alice looked at Emmet so fast that Bella nearly missed it.

She looked at him and almost reduced to tears herself if she had been able too. She remembered a memory of herself as a human. Looking into a mirror and seeing death look back at her. Emmet looked the same as she had. They had all been tricked into leaving…

"How could you?" Bella asked Edward, "Look at me you coward!" she yelled. Jasper's grip against her was loosening. Edward made eye contact and that was it. Jasper didn't bother holding onto her anymore or stopping her when she landed on top of Edward. "You left! You lied to Jasper and me!" she yelled punching him in the chest and making him fall to the ground with her on top, "you took my family away and made me believe I couldn't survive without you!" she kept punching until the whole house was filled with thunder like sounds, "fight back you coward!" Bella was sobbing uncontrollably before she knew it.

Jasper was behind her and pulling her up and off of Edward who just lay motionless on the floor. Once upon a time she had loved that man but he turned out to just be a manipulative child vampire.

As soon as Bella was off of him, Alice was next to him helping him up. If Alice didn't back up she would get Bella's returning fury. She wasn't done yet…

"Didn't you see Jasper returning to Maria? Or Charlie? Or Me?" Bella asked.

Alice shook her head slowly. She was standing in front of Edward whose eyes hadn't left the ground. He looked worse for wear. "I saw Jasper returning but he was making decisions every few hours. He wanted to stay with her and then leave and then stay again. I couldn't even get a good insight into where he was. I couldn't talk to him. I had betrayed him by staying and I knew it. Eventually I just…I just never went after him. I should have…I should have tried every day Jasper but I didn't and I'm so sorry."

"I don't want your apologizes," Jasper said quietly, "I was never accepted in this family and now I see…I see everything so clearly." At that Alice renewed her sobbing and Emmet stood up while Esme whimpered in the back next to Carlisle.

"That is not true son," Carlisle said, "we didn't know…not at first and then when they told us about the visions, it was too late."

"Too late?" Bella asked, "what do you mean too late?"

"When we realized Edward had lied to us we went back for you Bella," Emmet said. She was so happy to hear his voice that she almost jumped up and hugged him, urging him to hug her like he had when she was human. "But we smelled vampire everywhere. Carlisle recognized some of the scents from the guard as well. We knew that Victoria had been in your house, we heard about Charlie, and you."

"How?" she whispered.

"Your shape shifter friend," Emmet responded, "he was down right angry that all these vampires were coming through the area and by this time you had been gone a year. He told us you and him had been good friends."

"Jacob," Bella sobbed. He was alive.

"He told us you had gone to the Volturi to ask for help," Carlisle said while Bella closed her eyes, "Either you were dead or….a vampire. They hadn't called me or punished my family for disclosing our secret so we assumed you had been turned. When we found out that there was a good chance that you were alive we decided we had to contact Jasper and get him out of whatever situation he was in but we couldn't."

"I don't know what happened Jasper," Alice said, "we tried for years but I couldn't have anymore visions of you. It was like I was looking for someone who didn't exist anymore. Every once in a while I would catch glimpses of unusual things. I knew it had to be you because I couldn't see Bella anymore. Her shield blocked me out half of the time but at least we knew you were okay," she said looking back at Bella.

"So you all just stood back and watched," Bella said feeling her second wave of anger hit her like a ton of bricks, "while I was with the Volturi and while Jasper was in hell. That's your excuse, you couldn't find Jasper through your visions and you were just okay sitting by watching my life again…without giving me a choice."

"There is a lot of things we regret Bella," Edward said from somewhere behind Alice, "but I don't regret trying to keep you safe."

"No of course you wouldn't," she spat, "you're just proud of yourself aren't you? You're all vampires and you couldn't find a vampire _army._ If you knew the Volturi had changed me, then you knew that they weren't going to punish you for telling me about vampires. You could have picked up the phone and told me this. You could have apologized all those years ago."

"You had gotten what you wanted," Rosalie spoke up. Bella was surprised to not hear a bite in her tone, "you had moved on and you had suffered enough. The rare glimpses Alice got of you…you were happy. Are you happy now that you know?"

"At least I would have known," Bella said. She needed to get out of there. Could a vampire even feel suffocated?

She let her shields down a bit to let Jasper know. She couldn't pinpoint the exact moment in time when they had started communicating that way but she was glad when she felt his right hand tighten near her hip, letting her know that he had understood.

"I need to hunt," Jasper said, "right now." He took Bella's hand and walked them over to the door. She looked back once to see every pair of eye look back at them. She didn't feel what she had expect too. She wanted to hate each and everyone of them. She did in a way but she just couldn't shake off the look of pure hurt on Emmet's face. She couldn't remember a time when Rosalie had spoken to her so civilly. She hadn't expected Edward to take every blow to the chest she had given him.

When they were outside and out of ear shot from all those vampires she breathed a deep sigh of relief. Jasper stopped and turned around to pull Bella into him. He kissed her lips softly. He was such a paradox. Bella slipped her hands into his now shorter hair and pulled him in closer.

"Are you okay?" he asked Bella after a while. They had stopped kissing and instead they gladly held each other.

"I will be," she whispered near his ear. In the full scheme of things he had gotten the shorter stick of the bunch. They had known where she was, albeit they had led her to believe that they had forgotten about her but at least they had known. She felt like the Cullen's hadn't tried hard enough for Jasper. Especially Alice. "I'm so sorry Jasper."

"Don't worry about it princess," he said hugging her tighter, "I've got you and they don't. I'm the luckiest vampire in the world."

"You have me?" she asked laughing a little, "how does that work?"

"I get to kiss you," Jasper said kissing her neck playfully, "I get to hold you," he swung her around in his arms a few times as she giggled, not obnoxiously like she had in Italy. "And you have me," he said setting her back on the ground slowly.

"I like the sound of that," she said lifting herself a bit to give him a peck on the lips. "Let's hunt cowboy."

"Cowboy?" he asked taking her hand and heading off into the trees at a human pace, "and you just hunted." She liked this. Coming down to hunt with Jasper had been a good idea. 50 yards away was hell and this was heaven.

"I've always wanted my own cowboy," she responded with a laugh, "and I'm thirsty again, sue me."

"I will," he said letting go of her hand. He turned around to face her directly and smirked. He had this look of pure mischievousness, "race me princess."

An odd flash back of France hit her suddenly as he took off before giving her a chance, "Eat my princess dust cowboy," she screamed as she took off ahead of him. This definitely was heaven and she didn't want to think about going back to hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about promising to have this chapter out earlier but it's here now (: I hope I tied up all the loose ends. Right about now you should be reviewing and leaving any questions about things I may have over looked. <strong>

1) By the way thank you for getting this story 100+ reviews! Yayyyy.

2) Also I'm doing this thing on my fan fiction profile where I update daily about what's going on with the next chapter.

3) I ALSOOO have a link on my profile with a bunch of pictures of what I imagine the characters in this story to look like including the new character Lucia.

4) Most importantly, the mating and why Alice couldn't see Jasper during his time with Maria is EXTREMELY IMPORTANT and will be discussed further in the next chapter. Just wait and see :)

5) Also if you don't remember Chelsea, she's the vampire in the guard who can change/alter and sense connections and relationships.

**Review! Please it helps a whole bunch.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Characters strictly belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'm only borrowing Bella and Jasper for the time being. Enjoy (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper<strong>

"Do you think we can avoid them any longer?" Bella asked as she played with a dandelion that she discovered on the forest floor. Jasper and her were laying on some dried moss just passing the time. It had been a couple of hours since they had taken off to hunt and they had enjoyed the time afterwards taking pleasure in each others company.

"We'll join them when Demetri gets here," Jasper said. He didn't want to be with the Cullen's when he could be using that precious time to get to know Bella better. They hadn't talked about the kiss or the complications that would result from it, but he certainly knew her favorite color now; sky blue and her favorite animal to hunt; the deer.

Even though they were vampires and technically immortal, they weren't indestructible. Soon their skills would be put to a test and he didn't want to ruin any time in between with anything else. If his days were counted, then he wanted to spend those days with Bella. That was even if she wanted him to stay for the war. If she was there though, then he would be too.

"What are you thinking about?" Bella asked. He wanted to make something up, but again why complicate things and lie?

"About the war," he said honestly but lightly, "I was wondering where you stood on me being there for it."

Bella propped herself up on her elbow and faced him. She kept herself very close but not so much that it would give him any ideas, "I don't know…what did you want to do about it?"

"If you're going to be there then I'm going to be there," he scanned her face for any reactions but he got none.

"I'll stand by Aro," she said quietly, almost like testing the waters, "I would understand if you don't want to be there but this is where I stand Jasper."

"I figured," he said with a smile. He grabbed the dandelion and placed it on his chest. There was so much life around them but a part of him still felt dead. "Do you know what Aro wants with me?"

Bella laid down completely on her back next to him, he put an arm around her to so that she could rest her head on it and stare at the dandelion as he swirled it around on his chest.

"I have a few theories," she said laying a hand on his chest and closing her eyes, "he might want to use your power for his benefit. I know there's something Demetri isn't telling me about Carlisle joining as the third brother but I think it has something to do with animal drinking or the way Carlisle operates. So he might use you for that too. Then there's the fact that you have extensive experience in training armies, new born armies at that. And you got away with all of it for 100 years."

"103 princess," he clarified with a chuckle, "so he'll use me either way?"

"As much as I hate that word and I really really do," she said turning on her side and putting more pressure on his chest with her hand so that he would look at her, "yes. Aro normally gives vampires a choice unless they've committed a crime against the vampire world which you technically did. Under normal circumstances he would let you go because you did come with me on this mission and we accomplished it in a month. But, these are not normal circumstances. My advice is…just do what he asks. It'll get you on his good side and you'll have more control over what you do."

Jasper nodded reluctantly. As long as Bella came back to the castle safe and sound he would do whatever was asked of him. Bella leaned down over him and kissed him lightly on the lips. He kissed her back but stopped when he noticed she was putting her leg over him, successfully crushing the dandelion.

"What are you doing?" he asked her while she hovered there, over him and the dandelion contently, "not that I mind."

Instead of answering she bent down again and captured his lips with hers, her hair falling lazily around him. Jasper brushed most of her hair to one side and conveniently placed his hand on her neck to push her down more, as if he had just stumbled upon her sensitive skin. She was being careful but at the same time Jasper could tell that she wanted more. He could give her more. He grabbed her hips and quickly flipped them over. He rested half of his weight on her as he kissed her lips passionately.

Bella moaned and pushed her hips up to clash with his own. Jasper pulled back quickly, his eyes wide open and shocked. Bella met his eyes and bit her lip mischievously, "Too soon?" she asked even though she didn't sound too ashamed.

"A bit," he said even though that now that the option was out there he was seriously considering it, "I just…I don't know what to think about it. Are you even?"

"You're not making sense Jasper," Bella said grinning and pulling him back onto her using his shirt, she seemed to be getting the point in more ways than one it seemed. "And no I'm not." She was gyrating her hips against him absentmindedly but he had a feeling she knew exactly what she was doing.

"You're not?" he asked. What had he expected? Not this for sure.

"Do you really want to know the gruesome details?" she asked teasing him. She was giving him sweet soft kisses on his neck while he contemplated. This was definitely moving faster than he imagined.

"They're not actually gruesome are they?" that sense of protectiveness overcame him again and he pushed down on her roughly, making her gasp. He was getting territorial again and this time he definitely noticed it. But if anyone had hurt her they would have their head on a stake for it, territorial Jasper or not.

"Bad choice of words," Bella leaned up slightly and kissed him to reassure him, "I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do Jasper."

He rolled his eyes at the absurdity of her telling him that, "Oh trust me sweetheart," he leaned down and pushed some of her hair out of the way so that he could whisper in her ear, "there is nothing more that I want as much as I want you right now." He caressed her neck with his nose a few times before kissing the juncture between her collarbone and neck. "But…" he pulled himself up and brought her body with his, "I want to do this right. If I start now I'll never be able to stop having you and then what? Whatever we have will be completely carnal," he bit her bottom lip lightly, "sexual," he pushed her up against him tighter as her legs wrapped around him, "as lovely as that would be," he said pulling back a bit and staring her straight into her lust clouded eyes, "I want more with you."

"That's not fair," she pouted, "why do you make sense when all I can think about is us having sex against that tree?" she nodded with her chin to a tree behind him.

"Because I'm older and wiser," she rolled her eyes and hips at the same time making him groan.

"Oh yeah, older and wiser my ass," she said giggling but stopped when Jasper grabbed said ass and carried her over to the tree she had pointed out.

"This tree princess?" he asked, a smirk on his face. When Bella didn't respond he grabbed her again and ran her over to another tree, successfully trapping her body with his, "or this tree?"

"Jasper," she moaned clawing at his back, "you better stop or I'll be extremely disappointed when we don't do anything."

Jasper laughed lightly and set her feet down on the floor. She was right of course. He hugged her close and just let his weight rest against her and the tree. She placed her arms around his neck and hummed quietly. It was soothing and it helped them calm down a bit.

Someone made there presence known from behind them making Bella and Jasper separate. It was Rosalie, they had made a bet wondering who they would send. It was either her or Emmet and Bella won the bet. She had told Jasper that out of all of them, she could see herself forgiving Emmet first. She said she recognized the look on his face, it was a look that she knew all too well.

"Your friends are here," she said civilly, something that kept catching Bella and Jasper off guard, "the family is packed, they're just waiting for you Jasper." Jasper nodded and Rosalie disappeared.

"You'll come back to me?" he asked Bella. He was leading them away from the forest and back to the house at a human pace, "you won't be gone long?"

"I'll come back for you," she said grabbing on to his arm with both of her hands, assuring him with her words and eyes, "I wouldn't make you stay with the Cullen's for so long, that is just cruel." She smiled and ran up in front of him. She faced him as she walked backwards, "You'll miss me right?" she asked grinning.

"A bit," he shrugged walking a bit quicker to keep up with her.

"So you're saying you'll live?" she asked biting her lip.

"Possibly," Jasper responded, he jogged up and grabbed Bella by the waist to spin her around, "you'll miss me right?" He couldn't help think how stupidly infatuated he sounded but he didn't care.

"Possibly," she said wrapping her legs around him and letting him carry her that way instead. "I'm going to be awfully lonely in Brazil, maybe Alexander could help me distract myself from thinking about you."

She giggled and yelped when Jasper ran them against another tree. He grinded himself hard against her, meanwhile she chuckled at his possessive streak. "Behave Bella," he said against her neck, "or I'll get on the first flight out of Volterra to come and get you."

"In that case," she said struggling out of his embrace, "I'll make sure to be really really bad," she screeched when she saw him coming after her so she took off as fast as she could towards the house.

Jasper couldn't help think how great this felt. Whatever the Cullen's did from now on he just didn't care. They could disappear or be in his life forever but it didn't matter as long as he had Bella by his side. Knowing that they would be reunited soon and fighting a war together kept him moving. Maybe it would all end in tragedy or happiness but something inside him was starting to grow. He wanted to stay long enough to know what it was.

Bella slowed down to a slight jog when the clearing the house was in came into view. Her face lit up when she saw Demetri and sped up. When he saw her, a look that Jasper never thought he would see covered his features. He bent down even though Bella could easily jump. He caught her in his arms and swung her around, much like Emmet had all those years ago. Jasper could feel their happiness and mutual friendship through his gift.

Jasper noticed the blond from the clearing where he had killed Maria was there. This must have been Chelsea. Demetri put Bella back on the ground and she went to give Chelsea a brief but genuine hug.

"What have you done with our Bella," Chelsea asked Jasper.

He didn't know what to say because he didn't know what she meant. Bella came back to him and grabbed his hand. He looked down at her and he melted. She was radiating happiness and content. Not only could he feel it, but he could see the changes. Had he changed her?

"Oh god," Chelsea exclaimed, "you're mated!" she pointed accusingly at Bella and Jasper, "you went off and got mated!" Bella's happiness was replaced with understanding and annoyance.

"Chelsea stop," Bella grounded out, "this is not the time."

"We're mated?" Jasper asked and then something clicked inside of him. Of course they were. The thought of her going away had been clawing at his chest since he found out. He had an irritable urge to jump her every time she so much as looked his way. That thing growing inside of him, he knew it was love but mating wasn't about love. It could be, but why hadn't they mated before? "How is that even possible?"

Bella turned to look at Chelsea and asked with her eyes, "I don't know," Chelsea said, "but you're both different. You two didn't have a connection in the chamber back in Volterra and now you do."

"Jasper reads differently now too," Demetri piped in, "he seems to be home now, that usually happens to mates."

"What does that even mean?" Bella asked Demetri.

"Home is where you are," he said directly at her, "you're definitely mated."

"Jasper!" Alice came barging out of the house feeling excited and happy, "I can see your future again!" She jumped up and down but Jasper ignored her. He was confused but he didn't care that home was where Bella was or that he was different or that Alice could yet again spy on him, he just cared that he was mated with Bella.

He held her tight and kissed the top of her head. She hugged his frame and refused to let go. Demetri went inside to speak with the Cullen's while Chelsea stayed with them. Alice had disappeared to who knows where and no one had come out to tell them that they had discovered Atlantis or anything like that. He knew that his time with her was now limited to the time it took to get them to the airport and take separate flights.

"Stay in my room," Bella said out of nowhere. "There's a phone in there with a speed dial to my cell phone. Call me whenever."

"Okay princess," he couldn't help thinking that he was going to stay in her tower, "I promise not to look through your underwear drawers and such."

She laughed lightheartedly, "You better not or you'll be sleeping with the dogs when I get back."

"Haha sure thing," he knew that as soon as she was back, the last thing she'd care about was whether or not he went through her panties. She wouldn't even need them with him.

"We're ready," Demetri said walking out of the house and to the car that Chelsea was leaning against, "We're taking a separate flight out of a hanger near by," Jasper's heart sank as he watched Demetri walk over to the drivers door and open it, "Jasper, you and the Cullen's will take a private jet out of JFK, we'll see you soon." Demetri nodded respectfully and got inside the car while Chelsea walked around and shrugged her shoulders at the pair of them.

Jasper turned Bella around in his arms and kissed her hard. She ran her hands through his hair and practically fused her body with his.

"Be safe," he said finally disentangling himself from her, "I'll see you soon princess."

Bella nodded and sent all of her happiness and trust to him before pressing her lips against his one last time. He smiled even though all he wanted to do was hold her to him. He watched her get into the car with Demetri and Chelsea and then watched brokenhearted as the car turned around and took off south. He wanted to run after it, grab her and run away.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll be gone all next week but I'm going to write the next chapter before I leave. I think I'll be able to update the next chapter if my friend lets me use her computer. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and all of the sexual stuff in it.<strong>

**Review pleaseeeeeeeee**


	22. Chapter 21

**An apology and an explanation at the end.**

**Disclaimer: Characters strictly belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'm only borrowing Bella and Jasper for the time being. Enjoy (:**

* * *

><p>"Hey cheer up," Emmet said patting Jasper on the back, "want to hunt? I heard a bear this morning. Maybe…you know, I'll let you have him?"<p>

Jasper looked up from his book and marked where he had left off even though he could probably remember it anyway. It had been two months. Two long fucken months and he was about to break. He hadn't seen Bella since she had left with Demetri and Chelsea and the distance was going to make him snap. They had talked nearly every night and they had definitely gotten to know each other regardless of their situations. He had come to know her better without the constant urge to jump her which he knew he would have had, had she been there. He wasn't sure if he was snapping because of his lack of time with her, or because he was sexually frustrated, or because he was just plain stressed out in general.

"No Emmet, I think I'll just finish reading." He saw Emmet's face crumble a bit and it made him sigh. Emmet and Rosalie had warmed up to Jasper and after some persuading he had gotten Bella to talk to Emmet. It wasn't all dandelions and fucking clouds or anything but it was something. He felt tired. Tired of hating them, of constantly trying to find a remark to make Edward hurt or something to throw in Esme's face. After the first month he just ignored them all.

He was a vampire, not an old vampire but one that had passed the time fighting wars and getting hurt. He was tired of that bullshit. So he forgave Emmet. It was his compromise. Not only did he forgive him because he could feel Emmet's honest hurt but he also knew that Rosalie and him were torn. The Cullen's were all they had ever known. They were their only family and they had been reassured that Bella was fine. Happy even. So why disturb her with their presence? Especially after she was turned and Edward didn't fly out immediately, confirming to them that he was not in fact her mate. He had known her, he had loved her, he had known where she was and he had not felt that irresistible urge to go to her like his life depended on it. It was something else that was tearing Jasper apart. He had to keep himself distracted and calm in order to remain sane and not take the first flight out to Brazil.

"I'm sorry Emmet," Jasper set the book he was reading on a table next to him and played with his hands on his lap, "I just don't think that hunting will help."

"But reading will?" Emmet asked crossing his arms across his chest, "it'll be like old times."

Jasper grinned as he considered Emmet's proposal. Lately it had been like old times with Emmet. It had taken them a while though. They passed the awkward 'we'll just be civil to one another' stage, the 'we can be civil while hunting right?' stage, and the 'fuck it, we're probably going to die so lets just try to be friends and see if it works' stage. Sometimes Jasper would ask himself if he was just setting himself up for more disappointment but then he would stand by and listen to Emmet speak to Bella and he would have to hold on to a wall for support. He missed her, he missed the family being together but Bella and Jasper had agreed that the chances of an Emmet Jasper reconciliation thing happening with the rest of them would never happen.

Bella hadn't spoken with Rosalie but they had texted each other frequently. Jasper thought that Bella never held any resentment towards her and they had both been surprised to know that Rosalie had looked for her and Jasper. She had taken a flight to Texas even, to find him but she had not. He appreciated her efforts but he knew that if it had been any of them, he wouldn't have stopped looking. And that's where his conflict began. They hadn't tried hard enough. He had always known he hadn't fit in quite nicely into their family structure. When they saw that Alice had lost visions of him they probably assumed he was dead, or completely turned. Which hurt him more than words could explain.

Which left the matter that had been haunting him without a real reason. Why had she stopped having visions of him? It wasn't that he cared about her, it was that her gift had never failed. He had felt her honesty when she had said they had stopped and it scared him. Had he changed? Demetri said he read differently to him. Demetri's gift worked through brain waves and he had to assume that part of Alice's power must work that way too. Had he been a different person? Is that why he hadn't mated with Bella. And when had it all changed?

"So?" Emmet asked clearly becoming impatient, "let's hunt before Carlisle's summon."

Jasper groaned, he had forgotten that it was today. It was like part of him was still alert and aware and the other part of him was 100% concentrated on Bella. His summon had happened the minute he had landed in Volterra. Aro thanked him for going with Bella and then got straight to the point. He wanted Jasper to lead the training of his army. He had been surprised to say the least. He wasn't sure he could do it. He had just left an army and he was being asked to join another one. Not just that but lead the training. He was afraid that he would fall back into his old habits and he confessed as much to Bella. She reassured him though that it would be for the best and that she trusted him.

That was all it had taken, Jasper agreed and he had done pretty good so far. It meant interacting with the Cullen's and vampires he didn't know on a daily basis but he liked this. Being in charge and not having the guilt of the human blood to carry on his shoulders. His eyes were nearly gold again and he couldn't wait for Bella to see them.

"Okay," Jasper stood up and walked over to his desk where he had taken to doing something very Carlisle like. He had been taking notes and keeping track records. Mostly for Bella's benefit. He knew that the moment she came back she would want to participate in the training and he wanted her to be prepared.

"What's all this," Emmet asked. Jasper was just organizing his notes and putting them in a safe, not that a safe could keep a vampire out but there were a lot of humans roaming around now. For all that the Volturi preached, they didn't follow.

"Just notes," he explained, "for when Bella gets back." At the mention of Bella, Emmet's eyes lit up. The trip should not have taken more than a week but circumstances had not permitted them to return. Circumstances that Bella and Alexander were unwilling to explain until they landed back in Volterra.

"Can't you just tell her all this?" he asked looking at the safe skeptically.

"She likes to read," Jasper shrugged and motioned him out of his office. Bella had been right. If Jasper just agreed to everything Aro asked of him, he would automatically gain. It was awkward speaking to Aro and Marcus now since the chair that had been occupied by Caius was left empty. He spent more time with Aro and Marcus now than he was sure most other vampires in the castle did. It wasn't something he wanted to get used too. He locked up his papers and took off downstairs to start hunting.

When they reached Bella's forest the sped up with a light vampire jog. They came across Gregory's scent and stopped. He was close by and they didn't want to just run into his shield like they had done every time they had hunted. Marilyn had helped him bring it back by insisting he feed on animals. Gregory's weird attitude and presence was explained to them by someone who had information on vampires who fed on werewolves. Their minds didn't process information like ours. They still thought logically but everything was altered, almost like a separate reality that is hard to break through. It was like a human going vegan after years of being a carnivore.

Jasper felt out with his gift to see where Gregory was. Jasper had tried working both inside and out of Marilyn's and Gregory's shields to manipulate feelings and he had gotten quite good. Inside the shield he could feel them 100%, outside of it; they were muted but still manipulative.

"3 miles east," Jasper said for Emmet's benefit.

"Let's go west then," Emmet suggested and took off in that direction, "I don't like talking to him."

"Me either," Jasper admitted. They took off and hunted for a while before walking back to the castle at a human pace. Jasper had been unusually quite these past few days and Emmet had gotten the hint. Don't push Jasper's buttons and he won't blast you off your feet with anger. Mostly it happened on days when they didn't have training. He didn't have an outlet to send his stress and anticipation through. He had to suck it up and deal with it. Bella would be fine, she was still calling him, she was still going to come back to him. He hoped that if she was hurt, that she would trust him enough to tell him. So he just trusted, waited, and waited some more.

"What do you think the brother's will ask of Carlisle?" Emmet said randomly. He was nervous, he respected Carlisle and looked up to him. But they all knew the family or him had not been punished for revealing their secret to a human. Aro had that over him.

"Bella thinks Aro will ask him to become the third brother," Jasper said. He didn't really care. He didn't plan to obey Carlisle anymore than he obeyed a shoe lace.

"Why not just ask that guy that Bella is off with?" Emmet asked. Jasper held back a growl but he couldn't avoid clenching his hands.

"Alexander," he said trying to sound nonchalant, "he has never wanted anything to do with power. Aro knows that, I don't think Aro would want this brother to sit by him either way." In fact he thought that Aro had sent Alexander to Brazil on purpose, to keep him out of the way. Keep him out of the loop so that he wouldn't get the sudden urge to rip their maker to pieces.

"Not to offend Carlisle or anything," Emmet said, "but aren't there more….qualified vampires that would be better suited for the position of the third brother?"

"Perhaps, but Carlisle is different," Jasper said hating that he was admitting it. "He has been with the brothers long enough to know how they work. He doesn't crack under pressure and I'm sure there is something that makes him more appealing than most vampires. Probably the blood drinking."

"Wouldn't it just be dandy if this Rimiush guy was an animal drinker?" Emmet said sarcastically but it was something that Jasper and Bella had considered. She hadn't met Rimiush and Alexander hadn't shared more information about him than what Jasper had heard in Switzerland. It was possible that Rimiush could be an animal drinker. Maybe Aro and Marcus would make Carlisle go head to head with him and try to convince him of not declaring war on the world.

"Maybe," Jasper said walking ahead of Emmet and straight to the brother's main chamber, "but I don't really care. I just want this all to be done with." They entered the room and found it to be empty except for Alice. Jasper stopped immediately, he had felt someone inside but he didn't think it was her. Per his request on the first day back to Volterra, she had maintained her distance. He had made it quite clear that he didn't want to see or talk to anyone unless they were training or unless they had a question about training. She wasn't breaking her promise, he had walked into the chamber after her; not the other way around.

He changed direction and walked to the side with the empty chair and stood behind it instead of standing next to Aro's chair. There were times when he pictured himself sitting in Caius' old chair. Being the third brother and ruling all other vampires. Bella would sit on his lap and whisper things in his ear that were only meant for him to hear. He knew it was the vampire Maria had raised, not actually him who desired all of that. What he really wanted was to move out of the damn castle to somewhere quite and peaceful. Maybe he would take Bella back to St. Petersburg and enjoy the mountains and the snow. Or he could take her to the south and get her, her own pair of cowboy boots.

Alice acknowledged Emmet and Jasper respectively and then went to a window to stare out of it. Emmet followed Jasper and stood by him. He went into quite time while they all waited for the rest of the vampires to join them. There weren't as many as he had expected. Marcus had sent out most of the guard to recruit and Aro had sent Alec and another vampire to Brazil a week ago to help. Aro kept insisting that soon the castle would explode from so many visitors and training that they would have to plan a move, although Jasper couldn't see why. That was until the week before when they had received calls from hundreds of vampires declaring their loyalty to the Volturi. Jasper had suggested Turkey but Aro refused. He knew that as soon as they vacated the castle and moved all the vampires to another location, that it would send Rimiush the wrong impression.

They were considering somewhere in the Italian Alps or Austria. Still close enough to home, still their territory, but very very close to Romania.

"Jasper…Emmet," Jackson a vampire from the states addressed them both, "I did not expect Carlisle's summon to be uh…open to the public." His red eyes were intense on both of them. Jackson was around the same age as Edward and he was turned in New York by a vampire who died 5 years later in a war. Jackson could trick any vampire or human into thinking he was anyone else. When Jasper met him he was impressed but Jackson had shrugged and grinned, _I am already a vampire, I don't need to make other's think I'm attractive to get what I want. I don't like attention at all. If anything this gift has allowed me to live longer by intimidating other vampires to leave me alone or deceiving humans by making them think I'm just another boring human being. I think I'm a chameleon to blend in and survive rather than to stand out and shine._

"Aro is still all about the drama," Jasper explained. He avoided Aro like the plague but he would always find himself in a situation where he had to deal with him either way. He was already stressed out to began with, Aro only added fuel to his fire.

"Surprising," Jackson said sarcastically. He turned around and faced the room with his hands on his back. Jackson was unlike any other vampire Jasper had ever known. He didn't try to fit in anywhere, he just did it. It may have been his power working on him but Jasper could easily overlook Jackson in any room, the thing was that once you locked eyes with him you knew you would never forget him. He was silent and patient yet everything about him screamed dangerous. All Jasper ever got from him was this eerie calming vibe. When he got going in practices the most he could get was pure excitement. He didn't get scared, he didn't get angry. He just was. Jasper knew that once this guy entered battled he needed to be feared.

Jasper caught Alice looking their way and he internally groaned. He had felt her desire for Jackson from the first moment she laid eyes on him but she had yet to talk to him. It was so unlike Alice. He just wished she didn't get the guts now, not before Carlisle's summon.

"Hello," Rosalie said coming into the room in front of a group of female vampires that had arrived a week before. They were from somewhere in Greece and they had taken a liking to Rosalie for some reason. She walked over to Emmet and gave him a chaste kiss before smiling at me. I returned it before going back to my thoughts. The room was quickly being filled up. At a certain point Rosalie, Emmet and Jackson had left Jasper standing next to the chairs alone. He walked over to the side where Aro was sure to sit, they didn't sit where they normally did anymore. They rarely sat and fed publicly either. They were both constantly moving and talking to vampires in the castle.

He wouldn't have been up here unless he had been asked to do so multiple times at different summons. He didn't know what Aro expected him to do but Jasper had noticed that Aro never went anywhere alone. He got the impression that Aro feared for his life.

A few minutes later Carlisle walked in with Esme and Edward. Edward took Esme's hand and led her away to where Rosalie, Emmet and Jackson stood. Jasper felt Edwards irritation when they passed Jackson and he wasn't sure why. Perhaps because Jackson had beat Edward to a pulp multiple times during training. Edward had insisted on trading partners every single time they started but Jasper had refused, _You can't stop fighting another vampire if your life depends on it Edward. Stop complaining and try harder._

Carlisle walked by himself to the center of the room and stood much like Jackson had stood. Jasper could feel his resignation, resignation and guilt. He didn't find the guilt surprising. He hadn't stopped feeling it from the moment they had entered Volterra. They made brief eye contact before the doors behind Jasper opened and everyone stood to attention as Aro and Marcus made their way to their thrones. They were as impressive as ever but the mischievous glint in Aro's eye was gone and Marcus's bored attitude had been replaced with attentiveness and a physical strength that Jasper didn't even know he had.

"Carlisle," Aro said before he even sat down, "you have been summoned here to discuss an opportunity that my brother and I have debated upon for a very very long while." Carlisle nodded for him to continue, "Due to certain recent events; those which everyone in this room are well aware of, we have been left without a third brother. Not many vampires have been asked to stay as guests but because you have certain qualities that we admit we found entertaining and ridiculous years ago, you were asked to stay. During that time we deduced that you were a capable and honest vampire. Not only that but you had the largest coven in the world aside from our own. Sure one may have gone astray but he went astray straight here."

Jasper knew he was referring to him but he refused to blurt out that he was here against his will but honestly, he would be here if Bella asked him to anyway.

"What we are asking of you is to bring in the knowledge and same attitude you did centuries ago during our time of need," Marcus explained, "we are asking you to become the third brother, temporarily." There was a collective gasp through out the room from the vampires who had not known what this whole circus was about.

"Temporarily…" Carlisle said, almost like a human wondering if he had heard right.

"Yes," Aro said, "we know you wouldn't willing stay here. But perhaps for us you would."

Carlisle glanced at Esme who had her hand over her chest and then back at Jasper who probably had on the worlds most bored look on his face. He could be calling Bella, or studying his notes, or avoiding Edward at all costs.

"Very well," Carlisle finally said, "I will become the third brother."

* * *

><p><strong>It's short, it's late, and it's the last one for a while. DON'T KILL ME. Please. I don't even remember if I explained it on here but last week I went out to San Francisco for a full time babysitting job and I ended up with a random kid who hates me and whose dad doesn't even want a babysitter. So when they go out, I'm taking care of him. I have a try out at a bar and grill near the AT&amp;T park on Thursday (the official baseball season starts Friday). If I land the job then I'll be moving out completely to San Francisco. I don't own a laptop but a friend of mine lives in Berkeley and I'll be using hers to update Paranormal Host.<strong>

**I am temporarily putting Love Alone on Hiatus and trust me, no one hates it more than I do. I KNOW what happens to stories put on hiatus. They either die or nobody cares about them when they do come back, so this is a huge decision for me.**

**The reason I'm keeping Paranormal Host active is because it doesn't take too much work and decision making. I need this time to be as stress free as possible. **

**I hope you understand that I really am sorry, writing is one of the most important things in my life and even if I'm not GREAT I still very much enjoy it. I also enjoy reading your reviews and seeing you guys be as in love with this story as I am. I will be saving to buy a laptop and if I do land the job I'll probably have one in two-three months.**

**Here's to hoping you don't take me off of your favorites or alerts. I will be back with more Jasper/Bella very soon.**

**-Maria**

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	23. Chapter 22

**I realized WAYYYY too late that I had gone into first person around the end of the last chapter. Honestly, I'm writing this today and I went back to read the chapter only to find that mistake. I'm way too lazy to change it now but it won't happen again. Hopefully. I feel like this story is hit or miss on most aspects and it's being miss a lot lately. _Good news is I know what the next story is going to be about (Bella/Jasper) and I will definitely be more careful and a lot better about all the things that went wrong on this story-spelling, grammar, timing, character development, scheduling, emotions etc. Plus it'll have a BETA._**

**Disclaimer: Characters strictly belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'm only borrowing Bella and Jasper for the time being. Enjoy (:**

* * *

><p>"That was anti climatic," Emmet said when the audience to Carlisle's summon was dismissed. They were walking back to Jasper's office with Rosalie and Jackson. The rest of the Cullen's had stayed behind to wait for Carlisle to finish talking to Marcus and Aro. As the new brother he would be briefed and told what to expect during these special circumstances. That was if Aro and Marcus even knew what they were expecting.<p>

All Jasper had been told was that Gregory had come back with helpful news and that he should expect powerful and gifted vampires. He needed to train the vampires at his disposal to expect the worst. The difficult thing about that was that he wasn't told what powers to expect so he worked with what he had. Alice, Edward, Jackson, his own power and Marilyn. There were other gifted vampires but with Chelsea and Demetri gone he was short two. He was also short of Bella. He had seen her shield in action a few times and he had heard her brag about being a good fighter but he needed to see her. Everyone he talked to vouched for her and her abilities though. All he could do was hope that she was back in time to squeeze in a few days of training before shit hit the fan.

"Jasper," he heard Rosalie say when they had made it back to his office. She closed the door and moved around his office carefully, "did you think all that was necessary?"

"What?" he sat at his chair and turned around to his safe to get out his notes, "the summon?" He stacked them on his desk and took out a pen. He looked up at Rosalie and saw her nod. Jasper shrugged his shoulders and scribbled down a few notes, "I'm not sure, I don't really care Rosalie."

"Do you not care because it's Carlisle or because you know something we don't?" she pushed. He tried not to roll his eyes but it was very difficult.

"Because it's obvious they were going to ask him and because it was _obvious_ that he would accept," he saw her cross her arms when she heard his tone and he saw Emmet start to play with his fingers. All Jackson was doing was staring out the window with a blank expression.

"Well no shit," she said getting closer to his desk. The closer she came the angrier she got, "why Carlisle though? Why did he so readily agree? Bella's a vampire and they have humans running around the castle the whole time. Besides you know Aro doesn't give two shits about the crime Carlisle and the family committed. Anybody with two brain cell's could see that. So why even agree? He could have high tailed it out of here with the whole family unharmed. There's something they're hiding from us. Something that Edward believes will drive all of these fucken vampires out of the castle. If what they're hiding is bad enough to cost us the war then why stay? Why put the family in harms way? All those vampires know that! Why do you think they were so fucken shocked that he agreed."

"I don't care Rosalie," He said gritting his teeth. Of course he knew all of that. He knew Aro and Marcus were hiding something. He knew Carlisle could have walked out of the castle with the family in tow and he probably wouldn't have to deal with the consequences if the Volturi were defeated. "All I care about is getting Bella back here safely."

"To what!" Rosalie exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air, "fight a war you can't win? Get her back to risk her life and yours for something you don't even care about? News flash Jasper! She cares! Where's the Major huh Jasper? Or did you kill him along with Maria?"

Jasper stood up suddenly, shocking Emmet enough to stand by his wife and mate in a protective stance. He closed his eyes and cut off his breathing. He needed to calm down. Rosalie just wanted a reaction out of him. To show he cared. To show that he wasn't just a wall of meat with fighting experience. This was something she would do often to get him to wrestle with her or to ease her boredom. This time it felt personal. She wanted him to get something out of it.

"What do you want me to do Rosalie?" He sighed, leaning against his desk and staring at his notes. What the fuck was he doing? This wasn't like him. To take orders and sit back while everything happened around him. He had just been so tired lately. Not physically, just…mentally and emotionally. His life had been a downward spiral until Bella had shown up in his life. He wanted to protect this, what ever he had or could have. He wanted to pretend that the family hadn't abandoned him, that he wasn't about to fight in a losing battle. He wanted to forgive them and move on. So instead he ignored them, hoping that they would just disappear.

"I just want you to be the Jasper I used to know," she touched his hand gently and pushed his chin up to meet her eyes, "before the vampire world truly corrupted you." He grabbed her wrist and turned it over. She was wearing his old Cullen crest bracelet that he hadn't even notice he'd left behind. He ripped it off and threw it across the room. Underneath it was a bite mark resembling the hundreds across his body. He touched it softly while she purred. She wasn't lusting, she wasn't excited, she was motivated. He traced the outline a few times before taking her hand in his and looking back up to her eyes that were sparkling with an intensity he rarely saw. She may not have found him and she may have stopped looking for him. But she was trying to find him now. She was trying to be a sister now.

He dropped her hand and picked up his phone, "You made an excellent point my dear sister," he dialed the number and brought the phone up to his ear, "I think it's time I reconnected with the old Jasper." The phone ringed a few times and then the call was picked up.

"I've been waiting for your call ass hole," a sarcastic and witty voice said. He was still the same Peter after all this time.

"I need your help. Bring Charlotte," Jasper said looking at Jackson. Jackson smiled and dug his hands in his pockets. It was time to get serious about training, if the Volturi didn't have a plan they were willing to share with the trainer himself then he would take matters into his own hands.

"Yes sir, Major Whitlock."

* * *

><p><strong>This is ridiculously short but you'll have Bella back in the next chapter and the shield, along with your favorite vampire, Alexander.<strong>

**I know I've been gone a month and it was a nice break. Things didn't go as expected in San Francisco. I did get a job babysitting a kid but the parents and I had a disagreement and I came back after many failed attempts. I put my resume up in my small town and I have a couple job offers which I hope are not scams.**

**If they're not I have work next week and after next week I start my official job. Sorta. I guess. I hope.**

**I'm not saying I'm committing 100% to writing this story and posting every week. I never have but I am committing to uploading ONLY quality content. From now until this story is finished. _I hope I cleared up questions some of you had last chapter about why everyone was shocked. Remember that aside from the Cullen's and Jasper nobody else was taking Carlisle seriously. He's an animal drinker. To them he is below them._**


	24. Chapter 23

**Sorry this update took forever but it was for a good reason! I want to write a TRUE beginning to this story. I want it to be about five long and well written chapters from Bella's point of view. It will start from the moment Aro bites her and it will glide over her first year as a new born, highlighting the main points. I wanted to do that before I tried the smut here. Introducing Peter has given me that opportunity since it meant adding an extra chapter. Seeing as this is already a long story with hardly anything considered M-rating I have decided to extend it somewhat. I gotta give you guys your fill.**

**Disclaimer: Characters strictly belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'm only borrowing Bella and Jasper for the time being. Enjoy (:**

* * *

><p>"Yes love?" Jasper said sitting up on Bella's bed. After getting off the phone with Peter and making sure that they'd be in Volterra in two days he had hung up and left to talk strategy with Jackson. He wasn't properly trained but in the past month he had learned to fight faster than any new born he had ever created. He felt confident with Peter coming and Jackson flanking him. He wasn't about to die in a losing battle as Rosalie had called it.<p>

"I love it when you call me that," Bella said and he could hear the smile behind her words, "but as much as I'd like to elaborate on how much I love it, this is a business call."

"Lay it on me," Jasper said grinning at his use of an inappropriate innuendo. He felt a million times lighter since yesterday and he wasn't going to waste one more day being a Debby Downer. He didn't have time to waste.

Bella laughed lightly but then became serious as she often did when discussing work, "We're coming back in five days. With the shield and some company. I need you to talk to Jackson for me about something."

"Jackson?" Jasper asked surprised, "what do you need him to do?"

"Impersonate Lucia's maker from time to time. I can't explain much to you until we get there because we may be being watched but the shield is secure. I need to talk to the brothers together as well as you and Jackson. Edward and Alice will need to be present including Marilyn but if she refuses I'll need Gregory. I need people who are willing to help not someone who will leave us unprotected."

"Is she that powerful?" Jasper asked Bella.

"No," she took an unnecessary breath and continued, "she's that unstable. The only thing I can prepare you for is that she will not do anything without her maker agreeing to it. I'm not sure she understands she's not bound to him. I think that over time she'll realize the vampire world is a lot less strict than she believes."

"That's why you need Jackson? Is her maker being difficult?" he knew he was asking too many questions but he was curious.

"Yes he is and lack of gifted vampires have left us with no choice but to coax him by persuasion." They discussed travel arrangements and said a few words to each other about how they couldn't wait to be reunited. Things in the last couple of days right before they found out they were mates had progressed quickly and for the first few days after Bella had left, Jasper could only think about her in terms that were far too inappropriate for Sunday school. He felt that maybe the distance had been necessary. Sure he couldn't wait to defile every single space of the castle with her but he missed just holding her and taking her simple presence in.

He wanted to learn to love her properly and he wanted her to know the real Jasper. It felt like he had been gone for a very long time. Rosalie's way of unleashing Jasper's true nature had been cowardly yes but that's the way Rosalie worked. She wasn't like Edward who played the innocent brother. No. Rosalie knew she was a bitch. She didn't try to convince anyone otherwise.

Jasper leaned back into the bed and tried to breathe like a human. His chest expanded and came back down gracefully. Years of practice had improved this illusion. He didn't actually have to breathe anymore. This was especially good with all the humans in the castle. His control wasn't wavering. He was better than ever actually. He hunted every three days and trained the stress off.

There was something he had been contemplating though. Something he still hadn't brought up with Bella because he wasn't sure he had even convinced himself of it. He was playing with the idea of returning to his natural diet. He knew he would have to hunt less, he would be stronger, faster and more agile. He would be in his element and it would just make him feel good physically. On the other hand he worried about the feelings his victims would pour out. He wasn't sure he was ready for that.

He was proud of the golden eyes that he had worked hard for. But who had he done that for? Bella? He hadn't done anything for himself in such a long time. He looked back on his time with Maria. When he had been turned he didn't care who he killed. Low lives, innocent people, children even. The second time around had been different. He chose the ill and the criminals. He knew he hadn't really taken into consideration who they were or what they did. If they looked like they were up to no good, he would go for the kill. He knew that if he went back to his diet he would be more careful. He wanted to feed from the bottom of the barrel.

He groaned and sat up putting his head on his hands. That was IF he even went back to his diet. He wasn't sure if he could handle the emotions or Bella's disgust. She lived with human drinking vampires and they sure as hell didn't care who they drank from.

He wasn't a very religious person and he knew Bella wasn't either. She had once said that she killed vampires like Victoria because leaving them to roam was just as bad as killing their victims. They were vampires refusing their natural diets because a part of them was still human. As humans they were taught not to kill other humans because it's wrong. Because they don't have the right to chose who they let live and who they kill. Then why make vampires? Why make human blood their primary source of food? Why could Charlotte and Peter and all of the vampires he knew aside from Bella and the Cullen's be okay with killing?

Jasper walked over to Bella's dresser and leaned against it. From this point he could see Bella's hunting grounds. He could see Marilyn's mate, herself, and Gregory practicing with his shield and all of their emotions were muffled. He shut his eyes and thought about how he would be able to feel their emotions a lot better if he was on a human blood diet.

He pushed off the dresser and when he did something fell to the ground. Jasper turned around to see a small journal on Bella's floor. It was open at the middle and he could tell every inch of it was filled with Bella's words. He bent down to pick it up and locked his eyes on his name. He hadn't moved his eyes from his name but the rest of his mind was already reading the surrounding words. He wondered how mad Bella would be if he read it. It wasn't like it was anything recent. She hadn't been in this room in over two months.

He walked over to her bed and sat on it while he brought the journal up to read.

_Jasper Hale. Married to Alice and pretend brother of Rosalie._ That was all the first line said. He checked the other pages and everyone else's followed that same pattern.

_I didn't know him well. He was always reserved and Edward made it a point to keep us away from each other. With all that combined, there were very few moments where I was able to speak with Jasper. That didn't matter though. In the field when they were playing baseball Jasper seemed to move faster. His blur stood out more than the others. When he would pitch the ball I got an overwhelming feeling of happiness. I knew those feelings weren't my own._

_I remember Alice and Jasper looking so happy together but I think it would be exhausting being with someone like Alice. As much as a part of me still loves her, the other part of me; the one who hates them all, realizes she pushed people around. She always had her way with Carlisle and Esme, Edward would always agree with her, Emmet and Rosalie just went along with anything she said. I can't imagine how Jasper does it._

_Then there was the night in the hotel room in Phoenix. They didn't talk much to each other. I don't know if it was because Jasper was trying hard not to bite me or keep me calm. I remember wishing I had something like that with Edward. Sometimes it felt like he didn't understand what I was trying to say and if I screamed he only understood less. I yearn to have someone like Jasper. I don't know why but I know his charm and charisma doesn't just extend through his power. I feel like he would be this way, understanding and caring even without it._

_The nicest and purest thing anyone has ever told me was that I was worth it. So simple, so easy NOT to believe and yet, Jasper made me believe it. All I've ever wanted was acceptance. Someone to tell me I wasn't just a clumsy trouble seeking girl. Jasper made me believe I was worth it._

_With those words I'll close my eyes tomorrow and began my new life. I won't let anyone, vampire or human alike walk over me. I'll be a great vampire. I wont sub come to Alice's or Edward's. I won't let anyone baby-sit me like Esme. I won't be pushed around and talked down to like Rosalie did to me. And even though he left with them, even though he may not think I'm worth it anymore, Jasper made me believe even if just for a moment._

"Wow," Jasper put the journal back on the dresser and put at least five feet between him and it. That was written 10 years ago. He had no idea that those simple words that he meant; that he still meant, had affected her so much. He remembered that day often. He didn't understand why until he had had time to really grasp that he was Bella's mate.

He had concluded that maybe they had mated that night. Even with her as a human and him as a vampire. He didn't know if a mating bond could break momentarily for a couple of years or if one of the bonded could change so dramatically that there would be some kind of wall built between them to protect them. He rubbed his eyes and tried to concentrate. That made sense to him.

Could they have been mated since then? When he had left the Cullen's and changed; because he knew he had, had he set some kind of protection around himself? Perhaps to protect her.

Jasper felt a vibration in his pocket and he reluctantly picked up his phone to see the caller id. It was Peter, "Yes?" he asked.

"We just booked our flights Major," for some reason Peter calling him Major bothered Jasper a bit. It brought back memories of Maria and times when he was a much weaker man. Then again it made him feel powerful and in charge.

"That's great Peter."

"Are you okay?" Peter had this extra sense that often came in handy. It was like Alice's but instead of seeing the future clearly he got glimpses and feelings. They were sporadic and hard to decipher.

"I'll be okay," Jasper walked over to the window and looked down at the group that was forming below. A lot of the vampires he was training were down there taking in the sun and the nice weather. He noticed Jackson right away. He was staring at Gregory who was still working on his shield. Jasper had given Jackson the task of investigating whatever Gregory had found out on his trip to Siberia and back.

"Is it your girl?" Peter asked knowingly, "when this all blows over you should bring her to Texas."

"I like the sound of that," he said honestly, "we'll see." He didn't want to be pessimistic but it was in his nature. "I'll need you to train some vampires Peter, are you up for it?"

"Course Major," Peter was a great fighter but he was an even better teacher, "what will you be doing?"

"I'll be spending time with my mate," he smiled and walked over to Bella's dresser where he had left the notebook and picked it up. He wasn't going to waste anytime because frankly, he didn't have any time to waste.


	25. Chapter 24

**Here's an extra long chapter to say that I'm sorry it took me this long to update. Paranormal Host just took up all of my time and inspiration. This story is finally what I wanted it to be from the beginning. After much thought I decided that the true beginning to this story is just going to be another story completely that I've already started but will wait to upload. Have a good day ya'll (:**

**Important note: Since fan fiction has suddenly started enforcing their ratings I can't actually write explicit sex scenes. That doesn't mean they won't be written, they just wont be uploaded here. The next chapter will contain NC-17 content but the chapter uploaded here will only be M by fan fiction standards. I will post the link to the 'fun' chapter when that is uploaded. It's a tumblr blog and can be viewed from practically any device because the code is super simple. Enjoy this chapter now (:**

* * *

><p>Jasper bounded down the stairs to head to the empty chamber where the brothers usually held their meetings. He was met with the site of his brother Peter and his mate Charlotte. They were engaged in a private conversation when he broke into the room with a gigantic smile on his face. They acknowledged him with a smile as he made his way to them.<p>

Bella was coming home today. He didn't know when he had started calling Volterra that. It was somewhere in between the Peter-Charlotte fest and this morning. Peter and Charlotte's arrival had happened three days ago and the place had been lit with a sort of excited happiness since then. Jasper couldn't help project his emotions especially after yesterday when they had had a break through with Gregory.

Peter, himself and Jackson had somehow extracted the information they needed without torturing the vampire. Now that they had what they needed he couldn't wait to get all their plans in motion. He was planning to let the brothers know that they knew their secrets and to move forward and create a more stable plan. Everyone knew though that when it came down to the battle, the first thing to go was exactly that; the plan.

Jasper gave Peter a brotherly hug and kissed Charlotte's hand. "If you kiss your girl like that no one will be safe from you tonight cowboy," Charlotte winked and then laughed at Peter's growl.

"That's not cool man," he said bringing his wife into him and away from Jasper. He couldn't help but just smile and fill the room with their excitement and joy. "When's your girl supposed to show up?" Peter asked.

Jasper's grin became wider, "She called an hour ago, they arrived in Pisa. They'll be here any minute." He had done exactly as Bella asked and delivered her message to Alice, Edward, Jackson, Gregory and the Brothers that now included Carlisle. Gregory and Marilyn however had created a sort of team now. Edward had overheard Marilyn trying to convince Gregory to not help so Jasper had had a quick talk with her.

She was either to leave and endure his wrath when they did win the war or stay and keep out of the way only to help when needed. She agreed to stay out of their way after a huge argument with her mate that had left the downstairs of the castle a mess. Jasper had only rolled his eyes and continued to train. With Jackson and Peter by his side training vampires, they knew that they could take on anything. Especially now that they knew what to take on.

Jasper paced the room while Edward, Alice and Gregory joined them in the chamber. Jackson was taking care of some business with the other vampires who had recently arrived a day before. They were gifted but that didn't mean much to Jasper. He needed them to be able to fight.

He knew that he was burning a hole into the ground with his pacing but he couldn't help it. He felt a pressure in his chest like the ghost of his heart was trying to beat. He didn't know how to explain it but he knew Bella was close.

"That's your connection," Peter said and everyone turned to look at him. "That's how you know she's your mate." Jasper nodded and then looked at Edward. They had come so close. It would have been Edward who would have felt that connection and not him. He felt conflicting emotions coming from Edward but before he could say anything about it the doors opened and Jackson walked in. Instantly Edward's emotions became annoyed and frustrated.

They still didn't like each other much but they were much more civil now that they weren't fighting in training.

Jackson made eye contact with Jasper and walked over to him. He felt uneasy and unsure. "I finished with the new arrivals."

"Did they handle the training well?" Jasper asked wondering if that was why Jackson's emotions felt off.

"Very well actually. They're good fighters," Jackson could hold a straight face and nobody would know what was really inside. Half the time Jasper didn't even know because of Jackson's power.

"Then what's wrong?" He asked finally getting to the point.

Jackson looked away and made eye contact with Alice. Jasper got an uneasy feeling and was prepared to step in and stop him from making a mistake. "I was talking to the seer about what we need," he said, "she says she might know how to help us."

Jasper rolled his eyes and walked over to Alice who had the decency to look like she hadn't heard the conversation. He crossed his arms and looked at her sternly, "So you think you can help?"

"I know so," she said in that same tone of voice he had always hated. She always felt like she should have a part in everything just because she could see the future, just because her visions never failed.

"No tricks, no games, no maybes," Alice took a page out of Jasper's book and rolled her eyes at him. "Alice, there are life's on the line. Do you think you can honestly help?"

At that her face and her emotions took a serious tone, "Of course, I would be out looking for help if Bella hadn't insisted I stay for this meeting." Jasper refused to tell her that Bella hadn't insisted because he didn't want to start an argument.

"We'll talk more about this when she arrives," he said. They waited a few more minutes until all of them were as quiet as could be. Jasper jumped when he heard the receptionist from downstairs greet an arrival party. He broke through the doors again and waited for Bella at the top of the stairs.

When he saw her he didn't think he just ran to her and pulled her into his arms. She was more beautiful than he remembered and her lips were softer than the last time he had kissed her. He spun her around on the spot not bothering to mind his manners in front of the vampires that were flanking her. He felt her smile into their lips and she broke apart from him. _Later_ she whispered as she took him in.

He touched his lips to hers one last time before properly looking at her. Her eyes were as bright as they could be even though she had just traveled miles and miles to be here. Her hair was in a ponytail and he tugged the ends of it slightly. A promise to her to pay better attention to it later. She was dressed in a red blouse and tight jeans that hugged her curves in all the right places. Her cape was wrapped around her and tied at her neck. Her pale skin and the cape contrasted dramatically and all Jasper could think of was taking her right then and there even if that meant having an audience.

**Bella/Jasper**

She let him run his eyes over her as she ran her eyes over him. It must have all happened in five seconds but to Bella it felt like a million years. She stepped away from him because he was starting to project and she was sure her guests would not appreciate it if they started some kind of orgy at the entrance to the chambers.

"Jasper I'd like you to meet some vampires," he turned around as he brought her closer to his body. "You remember Demetri, Chelsea and Alec." Jasper nodded at them and sent them all some gratitude for keeping his mate safe. He would forever be in their debt. "I think you met Tristan and Jessica briefly." He had. They were the other two vampires that Aro and Marcus had sent to help bring the shield. They didn't have any powers but they had been great fighters and Jasper had been pissed off to have lost them.

"Of course you remember Alexander," Alexander came up to Jasper and bowed slightly. Jasper backed up feeling slightly shocked. Bella knew because apparently Jasper was having trouble keeping emotions to himself today.

"Jasper, long time no see." Jasper smiled but it didn't seem genuine, "can I just say how shocked I am that you weren't asked to sit next to my brother and Marcus."

"Carlisle was a better fit," he said and looked at him as if to dare him to continue.

"Sure sure," Alexander said and looked at Bella, "I'm going to go talk to the better fit and the other two to tell them we have arrived. Cheerio."

Bella nodded and shrugged her shoulders at a bewildered Jasper. "Last but not least, this is Michael, Lucia and her mate Benjamin."

She waited for Jasper to take them in but didn't have to guess his emotions. He bowed slightly to Michael the maker and nodded appropriately to Lucia and Benjamin. It seemed that Jasper was picking up proper vampire etiquette. 10 years ago she would have laughed at that but she knew that some vampires took hierarchy to a whole new level and to them it matter how they were greeted and Michael didn't seem pleased that Bella and Jasper had practically jumped each other in his presence but she couldn't give two flying fucks about it.

"Michael is both Lucia's maker and Benjamin's," Bella informed Jasper even though he already knew. "Alec," she said when the formalities were over, "I would like you to make our guests feel at home until the brothers are ready to meet with them."

"Alec," Michael said speaking up for the first time, "No no I much rather have Tristan cater to us." Jasper felt Tristan's anger hit him hard and he tugged at Bella's hood softly to let her in on Tristan's emotions. He felt her struggle with her decision but nodded in agreement. Tristan was angry and resentful now but all of it was directed at Michael instead of Bella.

"This way," Tristan said breaking from the group and leading them to the other side of the castle. Michael followed closely behind him but Lucia and Benjamin lingered for just a second. The whole time they had been there they had not spoken or looked away from Bella and Jasper. At first Jasper thought they were looking at them both but he had been wrong.

"It's okay," Bella said in a whisper too low and too fast for Michael to hear. Lucia nodded and took her mate's hand in hers and followed her maker. They watched as the Amazonian beauty strutted behind her maker. Jasper had to admit she was gorgeous and exotic. He had never seen a vampire like her before but the tough exterior didn't fool him. She was naive and skeptical of everything and he could feel every wave of insecurity coming off of her.

"What was that?" Jasper asked when the Brazilian coven was too far to hear them.

"Remember how she wouldn't come unless she met with me?" He nodded and took her hand in his while Demetri, Alec and Chelsea went to the chamber. "Well apparently Edward spent some time in Brazil after he left me and told another vampire about me. How I could block him from hearing my thoughts. This vampire spread it around that a human could keep a vampire out and somehow it got to Lucia. She thought that she was the only one who could block and she became intrigued with me. But I was only a human, she didn't know I had been changed.

Somehow the news of the Volturi's impending war spread to Brazil and she heard about me again. A vampire who could block but the news didn't say if I could just block thoughts or if I was like her. When Alexander went to meet her and she asked about me she insisted on meeting me. Michael was angered that his child would consider rebelling against him and that's why it took us so long to come. He had to warm up to me but she was good to come since the first week."

"Why is she so attached to him?" Jasper asked even though he already knew the answer. Hadn't he been the same way with Maria? He didn't know any other life, he didn't know he could be his own person.

"She doesn't know anything but the kingdom he created for her in Brazil but she's starting to question him. Trust me, the only way he's getting out of this castle is in ashes."

"How are you so sure?" he asked pulling her closer. He was already done with this conversation. He wanted her upstairs, naked, and moaning under him.

She shrugged and kissed him on the cheek, teasing him, "I just have a feeling, besides I promised Benjamin I would light the fire myself."

The mention of Lucia's mate put the brakes on Jasper, "Why? Isn't Michael his sire as well."

"Mhmm," Bella said nibbling the underside of Jasper's jaw, "he broke the bond decades ago but stayed because Lucia didn't want to leave. Now that she's exposed to the world around her and the possibility of a better life he and I think we can convince her to break away."

"You're becoming allies with another vampire," he said slightly unfazed by her breath under his ear, "Are you sure they're mates?"

"Why? Are you jealous," she said rubbing her body a little harder against him. He growled as he picked her up and smashed their bodies against the concrete wall; successfully making a dent.

"Maybe," Bella wrapped her legs around him as she played with his hair at the nape of his neck, it would never grow back to the blond locks he used to have but she was okay with that. "Maybe I don't like that you spent a month with Benjamin," he carefully bit her where nobody would see under her cape, "Alexander," he was careful again not to leave a huge bite mark, "or Alec, even Demetri."

Bella laughed in spite of feeling extremely turned on, "I love your jealous side."

Someone cleared their throat at the top of the stairs but Jasper refused to separate from Bella. She however looked up at the stairs and found Demetri standing there. "Yes?" she asked.

"I heard my name," he smirked when Jasper growled and sneaked a glance up but kept his head down so that Demetri couldn't see the love marks on Bella's neck, "Also the brother's are ready to meet with you two."

He walked away with that same devious smirk plastered on his face and a happy hop in his step.

"Can't we just bail and go to our room?" Jasper asked kissing Bella's healing bites. He had been careful not to let his venom seep through so that she wouldn't kill him for those later.

"No…" Bella said reluctantly as she put her feet back on the ground. She traced her fingers along Jasper's jaw and wondered why she hadn't just fallen in love with him instead of Edward. Why couldn't Alice have seen Edward in her vision instead of Jasper? Why couldn't she have been Jasper's singer from the beginning? She took Jasper's hand in hers and led him over to the chamber without saying another word and instead she sent her love and affection through their bond and his gift. They hadn't said it out loud yet but with his gift, they didn't have to.

As soon as they entered the room everyone's attention was on them. Aro, Marcus and Carlisle were not in the room yet but Bella was used to that. Aro didn't wait around for anyone, he was the last one to make an entrance.

Bella looked around and she found the only vampire she didn't know. Alice, Edward, and Gregory were there along with some of the high ranking guard. Then there was a vampire that blended in perfectly with everyone else but stood out all at the same time. She assumed he was Jackson so she walked over to him and smiled. "Jackson?" she asked. He nodded and slightly bowed to her. "When we're done here I want you to find a vampire named Tristan. Ask him anything you need to know about Michael; the shields maker to seem as authentic as possible. Is that okay?"

"That is perfectly fine with me Miss Swan," he said bowing again.

Bella cringed at the mention of her last name which she hadn't used in years. Despite Charlies last name being near and dear to her heart, that part of her life was over. She had gone by Volturi since she didn't want anything to do with the last name Cullen anymore. Volturi had been her only option.

"I no longer go by that name," she said politely and avoided all eye contact with the Cullen's in the room, "if you insist on calling me by my last name then you should know it's Volturi now, otherwise call me Bella."

"I apologize," he said smiling and looking not at all apologetic. Bella sighed and instantly searched for Jasper who was standing behind her giving her some space to talk with Jackson. She reached for his hand and held it tightly in her own. She was trying not to be the bitch she knew she was yearning to be. Not that being Aro's child or protector had gotten to her head or anything she just wasn't used to not being in some kind of power position around here. She could already tell that the ranks were disappearing around here. According to Emmet, Jasper had taken on a leadership roll with the majority of the vampires, Jackson danced to the rhythm of his own drums, and Aro and Marcus had retreated into the shadows and watched as everyone else prepared to fight.

She didn't know where to fit in around here and she wasn't about to be Bella; Jasper Whitlock's mate. Two vampires walked in just then and Bella knew from the scents that lingered near Jackson that these were of Peter and Charlotte. They had been in the chamber before them but not when they had arrived. Bella assumed the reason for them leaving was in their hands. A small wooden box that the female carried with her as if it were a child.

"Bella," Jasper said giving her hand a squeeze, "this is my brother Peter and my sister Charlotte." Despite having created them Jasper didn't seem to treat them as his children. Bella could feel love and protection coming from him the nearer they got.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you Bella," Charlotte said handing her the box she was holding, "when we heard you arrive I remembered that we had brought this for you. It's a music box that Peter gave to me in Houston after we left Maria's…..when we started our life together," she said instead.

Bella opened the beautifully crafted box and found a little wooden ballerina dancing along to the soft sounds of faded music. Time had certainly had an effect on the wood and on the battery of the recorder.

"This is so beautiful," she said but extended it back to Charlotte, "I can't take this. This means so much to you, it belongs to you." Charlotte shook her head and pushed it back.

"I've had my time with it. It's time to pass it on," she took Peter's hand and encouraged him to back her up.

"She's right. Now you go ahead and take the box Missy. You enjoy it you hear?" Bella laughed and gave the box to Jasper. She hugged Charlotte and Peter surprising them both. If she could cry she would. Nobody had given her anything in 10 years as meaningful and beautiful as what Charlotte and Peter had given her.

"You told me she wasn't sappy," Bella heard Peter say to Jasper and she laughed some more. They talked about their time in the castle and her time in Brazil for a while before Bella felt a tug deep inside her. It was the bond that had grown over ten years of loyalty and love for her maker. She stopped in the middle of telling them about a hunting trip in the Amazon to look to the side where she knew they would enter in seconds. Seeing as the rest of the room had been silent or else submerged into their own conversations they heard her stop and stared at her before they felt the three vampires nearing the room.

The doors opened to reveal the three brothers that now included Carlisle. Bella was so excited that she nearly ran all the way to Aro at vampire speed before slowing down. She knelt in front of him and took his hand to touch it to her forehead. A sign of respect that she had learned a few years ago while traveling. When she stood she saw something on Aro's face that she rarely ever witnessed, at least not a genuine one. A crooked beautiful smile. She jumped up and hugged her maker like she hadn't seen him in years.

The Volturi didn't behave like the Cullen's. They didn't go on hunting trips together or sit around and discuss their emotions. They weren't an open family with traditional values. They were organized vampires who went through plans logically and coldly because that's what was required to maintain a strong government for all vampires. They may not have been humans in thousands of years but she had brought a sense of humanity back into the castle.

Marcus had loved his mate and killed for her. Aro had created a coven and although he could have eliminated his brother from the beginning to stop him from slowing down his progress, he had not. Despite his cold demeanor and taunting attitude toward other vampires, Bella knew that underneath all that lay a creator of great things. She had always believed that there was more to Aro but he didn't allow himself to show it in case others thought of him as weak.

So she breathed a sigh of relief when he hugged her back strongly. She pulled away and hugged Marcus who knew how to show emotion without making it obvious. He didn't have to hug anyone or punish them to teach them a lesson or two about humanity. He smiled at her as she went to Carlisle next. She extended her hand even though everything inside her screamed no. She knew her place in this castle. Even if she wasn't as highly regarded as her mate she was still in the guard and her loyalty was clear.

Carlisle shook her hand as she quickly curtsied. Behind her the rest of the high ranking guard showed their respect to the brother's but not as kindly as she had. By the time they were done she was back with Jasper facing the front where the three brothers now sat. It was a bit unnerving to see the chair that once housed Caius be used by Carlisle. He looked strangely at home in the black robes and gold chair.

"Bella," Aro said and she stepped forward and away from Jasper, "Did all of our guests arrive safely?"

"Yes, they're on the other side of the castle guarded by Tristan."

"And what is your plan?" he asked while his hands created some sort of triangle. He always did that, it was his way of 'getting down to business.'

Bella stole a quick glance at Gregory and then back at Jasper, "For both Lucia and Gregory to guard you. Preferably Gregory's shield would go around all three of you," she paused and looked at Marcus and Carlisle, "and Lucia would protect you specifically Aro."

Aro nodded and straightened back out, "is there anything else you can tell me about her gift? Gregory's power is strong enough to encircle the entire castle. He can surely protect us all together."

"I have no doubt that Gregory can create a safety net for a peaceful gathering but there should be no shield around the rest of us if it comes to a fight. Lucia can wrap independent shields around whomever she chooses as well as protect a group. She has agreed to protect me, Jasper, and the part of the guard she has met. I'm sure that if I talk to her she will agree to protect more. She can also directly change someone's desire to attack but then she wouldn't be able to concentrate on the shields."

"So what you're saying is that it's one way or another," Aro asked.

Bella nodded, "Yes."

"Does her power have a weakness?" Aro asked and Bella's spiddy senses tingled. She felt Jasper's gift slowly reach her back, almost like a soft caress. They hadn't agreed yet to reveal their knowledge about Aro's secret so she wouldn't do it now. She knew that Aro still hoped for a civil agreement but it was wishful thinking.

"She hasn't shown one what's so ever," she said, "but I'm sure that her maker will be a factor. Jackson has agreed to help on that front. He will not be a problem much longer."

"Very well, is there anything else we need to discuss?" Oh yeah thought Bella but she held her tongue. She wanted to talk to the group alone first.

"No, not that I'm aware of." Aro nodded and looked at Jasper urging him to step forward.

"I am pleased with your work Whitlock, you have trained some of my best and made them far better than I could have imagined," Jasper muttered a quick thank you. "However I know that your recent bonding with my child will not be in my best interest should this all turn deadly."

Bella and Jasper looked at each other shocked but they had prepared for this. For the possibility that Aro would want to separate them or kill one of them. Bella knew that he wasn't above this but if the past was an indication that Aro didn't kill those that he loved then she was safe but she didn't know about Jasper.

"I'm no coward," Aro said standing up and walking around his brothers, "if Rimush decides to use force then I will face my maker. Don't worry about protecting me Jasper. I would hope that you, Bella are wise enough to put yourself before your mate and before me."

Jasper didn't have to be a mind reader to know that Bella would put herself last. The question was, who would she put first?

"Aro-" Bella started to say but was interrupted by Aro's hand suddenly in front of her.

"I'm not finished," Aro said taking her hand in his, "I don't have a chance to live if I face my maker alone, I understand that. An army, two other brothers, you- it will delay him yes, but my venom travels through your veins. You will not die, you will not protect me. If it was up to me you wouldn't be there at all. Had this happened 9 years ago I would have kept you locked away in a tower far away but I know you my child, you would not have that." Bella shook her head furiously, venom pooling around the rims of her eyes; the same venom that Aro had spoken about seconds before. "I demand that no one come to my aid if I find myself facing my maker."

He spoke to the whole room but looked at Bella with gleaming red eyes, "Do you understand?"

"Yes," she whispered. It was like the first day Jasper had seen her all over again. A simple demand and an unwilling compliance.

Aro let go of her hand and turned to walk away from the room without waiting for his brothers. Marcus left through the front and Carlisle stayed. Jasper assumed he was in on the secret that everyone knew about already. It was like a high school drama. Aro didn't know that they knew.

Jasper took Bella into his arms and stroked her hair until her emotions calmed. She pulled herself away and smiled at him delicately. The room was broken up into small groups discussing things that Jasper had no interest in. Bella looked to the front of the room as if she expected someone to walk in. Jasper furrowed his brow and looked at her strangely. A second later Alexander walked in with a big smile plastered on his face.

Had Bella known that Alexander would come in through the door before anyone else even felt him?

"Hello, what have I missed?" Alexander asked immediately having everyone's attention. Bella walked up to him and hugged him quickly.

"There are some of you who don't know this vampire yet. He is Alexander, Aro's biological brother." There was a silent gasp that traveled through the small gathering of vampires. They knew by now that Aro had a brother but it always shocked Jasper a bit when he remembered that it was in fact, Alexander.

"Where were you?" Jasper asked crossing his arms.

"Keeping tabs on me now are you Jasper?" Alexander asked smirking and putting a protective arm around Bella.

"Where were you?" Jasper asked again.

He rolled his eyes and walked Bella back over to him, "If you must know mother, I was keeping Tristan some company. God knows that Michael can be a stick up that boys bum. No pun intended, or is it?"

Bella punched Alexander in the arm quickly and death glared him. Jasper now knew where that anger had come from earlier. He had had no idea.

"Why don't we hurry this along," Bella asked walking over to Gregory, "I want to hear it from you, you saw them didn't you."

Gregory looked taken aback. He had been lounging in the back listening to everything go down. He didn't think he would be approached so rapidly.

"Yes I saw them."

"How many?" Gregory looked at Carlisle and then back at Bella.

"At least 10, that's a lot of magic. Those witches were making the werewolves stronger and drawing humans into the camps."

Bella nodded and then looked at Carlisle like Gregory had. "Has Aro done anything about this?"

Carlisle shook his head, "No, he doesn't think it will be necessary. He plans to break his bond soon and then hopes that Rimush will lose interest. He thinks that he's gone this long without power, that he's only doing this to torture him. He doesn't think Rimush actually wants all of this."

"Either way, these witches are a threat. Do you know any that could help?" Bella asked.

Before Carlisle could answer Alice spoke up, "I do."

Jasper could feel Alice's feeling of elation almost overpower Bella's annoyance.

"How?" she asked spitting the word.

"Before I met with Jasper I ran into some witches that wanted to help me with my visions. They gave me some pointers and told me I should meet with a vampire witch in the US that could help me more. I never did because I was busy with my new life."

"But you know where this vampire witch is?" Bella's annoyance grew with the mention of Jasper. It was like Alice was trying to shove something in her face.

"Mhmm…" Alice said her elation picking up, "I know where she was last and I can check there. If she's not there anymore I can check with the other witches, perhaps get them to help."

Bella nodded but didn't want to think about why Alice felt the need to help.

"It's for Carlisle," Edward said. Bella hadn't spoken to him since New York and his voice was like a bucket of cold water on her skin. It brought back memories and things she didn't want to think about. And it also reminded her to guard her thoughts better this time. "Carlisle is in the line of fire now."

"Whatever," Bella said, "you can go with Alice-"

"No," both Jasper and Jackson said at the same time. Jasper looked at Jackson and he hoped this wasn't some plot to get alone time with his ex wife. Jasper was going to volunteer Alec or Demetri, someone who would ensure Alice's return.

"I'll go," Jackson said. His response was met with another no from Jasper and one from Bella.

"You're helping with Michael," Bella said, "someone else will go with her."

"I can go by myself," Alice said looking exasperated.

"I'll go," said a voice from outside that Jasper instantly recognized as Rosalie. "Sorry I couldn't help but listen to you guys as I walked by. I'll keep an eye on her and bring her back." Rosalie crossed her arms and smiled devilishly at Alice.

"I don't have a problem with that," Jasper said and there was a mumbling of agreement except from Alice.

"Now that this issue is resolved you can go," Bella said and pointed at the door for Alice to get the hint. She took off slowly, hugging Carlisle and Edward before being escorted out by Rosalie. Rosalie gave Bella a small nod and took off behind her sister.

Bella turned back to Gregory and eyed him, "Were the werewolves you saw the ones you protected?" He shook his head no and looked sad. Bella sighed and asked Demetri to come near. "If we allow you to go and convince your werewolves friends to come do you promise to keep working on your shield?"

"That's IF they agree to help," Bella cocked her head to the side and crossed her arms while Gregory rectified, "I'll ask them of course but only because none of you saw what I saw."

"Will you go with him Demetri?" Bella asked.

He agreed but Jasper was getting restless. He was losing more and more fighters and he still hadn't seen how Demetri fought.

"Be back soon. Don't take more than a week," Jasper said. He felt Demetri's annoyance, "If you're gone longer than that and someone on Rimush's side notices they'll think something is up and it'll cut our short time even shorter."

"Okay Whitlock, your way. Come," Demetri motioned for Gregory to follow him. They both left just minutes after Rosalie and Alice. Now the group was even smaller.

"Please don't send anymore people away," Jasper asked Bella, he pleaded with his eyes and his emotions. He wanted to go to their room and reunite, he was done with the vampire politics for the night.

"I can't think of anyone else to send away," she smiled and uncrossed her arms.

"Actually," Carlisle said breaking up the silent conversation they had taken up, "there was something I wanted to propose."

"What is it?" Jasper asked feeling like he wouldn't like what Carlisle was going to say.

"In the interest of seeing where my family stood with the pack back in La Push I called Sam, the pack's leader." Jasper had to cross the room faster than he ever though he could to stop Bella from launching at Carlisle or doing something crazy. She didn't move but her shield immediately went up and her hands clenched. "We spoke about the treaty and decided to dissolve it. This war takes precedence over a life that has already been shed."

"Whose Charlies or mine?" Bella growled.

Carlisle looked sympathetically at her but didn't answer. "Apparently when Victoria's army visited Forks someone from the guard saved a life from the pack and that members family that had crossed into the fighting zone. They remained in debt and they wish to help to free themselves of that."

"Well isn't that mighty nice of them," Alexander pipped in. "But I thought you said they were shifters not werewolves Belly."

"Are you serious?" Jasper mumbled while Alexander ignored him. He hugged Bella tighter to his side.

"They are but that doesn't mean they're incapable of defending themselves." She wasn't clenching her fist anymore but she still looked angry, something Jasper now feel.

"Edward and I were thinking about training them and using them to take out the witches on Rimush's side. Shape shifters have a certain kind of magic within them. It's what allows them to change at will instead of on a certain day of the month. We believe they may not be as susceptible to the witches magic as we are."

"Then ask them to come," Bella said, "we'll train them."

Carlisle nodded and asked Edward to come with him while he made the phone call. Peter and Charlotte walked over to Bella and Jasper. They looked as exhausted as they both felt.

"We can ask some vampires from our days in the wars to help, some of them were naturals." Peter looked eager which made Jasper's decision to bring him out and risk his life worth it.

"If you think they'll agree."

Peter took Charlotte's hand and walked out of the room. The only people left in the room now were Jackson, Alec, Jessica, and Chelsea. Of course Alexander was still there trying to size up Jackson but Jackson was ignoring him. Jasper had a feeling there was something Alexander wasn't telling them.

"You three," Bella asked referring to the rest of the guard, "create some sort of commotion and relive Tristan for the night. Ask Jane to look after our guests."

"Not it," Jessica and Chelsea said immediately. The task of who would notify Jane was left up to her brother. He groaned and walked out the room as if someone had sentenced him to the gallows.

"I love when you boss people around," Jasper whispered into Bella's ear so that Jackson and Alexander wouldn't hear him.

"Well I'm off," Jackson said leaving Alexander to follow him from behind with an unanswered question about how he got his hair to stay stick straight. Bella had to agree that Jackson was attractive. He almost resembled Jasper in a way.

"Is it weird how much he looks like you but I can't say how," she asked turning back to her mate and putting her arms around him. Alone at last.

"That's probably his gift working on you," he said kissing her softly. "Every guy here has the hots for you."

"I don't care about every guy here, I care about you." She pulled softly at the hair on his neck while she admired his beautiful golden eyes. Those were the eyes she remembered from Jasper Cullen. But this was Jasper Whitlock. A major, her mate, a leader. "I miss your red eyes, is that bad?"

"You are sappy," he said laughing at her pout, "but I miss them too." She looked at him weirdly but he didn't want to elaborate right now. They would talk about that and many other things later. For now though, the last thing he wanted to do was talk.

**Reviews are like getting paid when you DON'T get paid to write :)**


	26. Chapter 26

Greetings to anyone who opened this expecting to find a new chapter but I hate to disappoint. I wanted to explain the reason I have been M.I.A these past 8+ months. I also wanted to tell anyone still reading any of my stories that I'm not done writing.

Life throws you curve balls and even the most experienced players can miss a few. Last December I planned to continue writing but I left to visit my sister and when I came back the words just wouldn't flow. Some did but I didn't want to post half assed work on here. Not that my work is fantastic or anything it just didn't feel right. I took the liberty to be lazy and I decided to take a few weeks to myself. Turns out my family went through a rough patch financially and I wouldn't have internet for who knew how long.

Anyway that's the short version of events. I figured we were going to get internet back fast so I didn't bother writing. When we didn't get it back I figured I wouldn't write until we did. Then my friend called and told me they were hiring at her job and if I wanted her to set me up with an interview. I said yes, I got the job and moved out with her. I'm worse than broke right now but my family is thankfully in a better place.

I'm only here (my old house) until tomorrow and writing this on my mothers laptop. I have important things to save up for. Like a place of my own. I plan to go to school next year and many of you know that in this day and age it's almost impossible to go without owning a laptop. After getting my own place, a laptop is on my list of things to save up for. Only then will I be able to recommit to fanfiction.

These stories are my babies. They've seen me grow up. I've written when I couldn't speak to anyone and some of you have read when you couldn't do anything else. I'm finishing them I just can't give you guys a date that I can say _this is when I'm coming back._ Thank you for the recent reviews and reads my stories have gotten. I think of you guys often. I hope you don't give up on me.

-Maria


End file.
